Dragoman
by John Xisor
Summary: Nach Kriegsende zieht Draco nach Frankreich und mausert sich zu einem begehrten Zaubertränkemeister. Harry hingegen besteht seine Ausbildung zum Auror. Zehn Jahre später spürt Harry seinen ehemaligen Rivalen im Ausland auf. Ein angeblicher Unfall hat Draco fast jede Erinnerung geraubt. Als Harry ein mysteriöses Buch in die Hände fällt, vermutet er eine Verschwörung.
1. Aquitanien

**Inhaltsangabe**

Nach dem Krieg wird den Malfoys der Prozess gemacht. Die erhaltene Strafe macht besonders Draco mürbe. Als freier Mann beschließt er, sein letztes Schuljahr in einem Jungeninternat in Frankreich nachzuholen. Harry hingegen genießt sein Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts, bevor er sich in die Ausbildung zum Auror stürzt. Zeitgleich strebt Malfoy seinen Meister in Zaubertränken an. Die Zeit vergeht.

Die Wege der ehemaligen Erzfeinde kreuzen sich erst nach gut zehn Jahren wieder. Während eines Urlaubs in Ägypten erfährt Harry aus der Zeitung von einem schweren Zaubertrankunfall in einem Nachbarland. Der Überlebende ist den Behörden namentlich unbekannt, doch Harry erkennt ihn auf Anhieb. Es handelt sich um Draco Malfoy, der unter schwerer Amnesie leidet. Harry will für Aufklärung sorgen, doch er gerät dabei in einen Strudel aus Intrigen und Verschwörungen. Als Auror geht Harry den spärlichen Hinweisen nach, bis er vor einem wohl behüteten Geheimnis steht, das Draco Malfoy offenbar beinahe gelüftet hätte …

~ HP/DM  
~ EWE (Epilog? What Epilog?)

**Vorwort**

Als Mitglied der Scriptoren erfülle ich, Muggelchen, FF-Wünsche. Die Scriptoren findet man auf fanfiktion de und bei Facebook. Ich erfülle mit dieser HP/DM-FF einen Wunsch von Franzi, der da lautet:

_Die Wege meiner beiden Lieblinge haben sich nach der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts getrennt. Harry hat seinen Abschluss in England nachgeholt und Draco ist ins Ausland gegangen, um dem Trubel zu entkommen und seinen Abschluss nachzuholen … Er wird Tränkemeister, wird verbitterter denn je und kapselt sich von seiner Außenwelt ab, während Harry ein berühmter und gefeierter Auror wird. Beide hören 10 Jahre nichts voneinander … Bis Harry erfährt, dass Draco einen schweren Zaubertränkeunfall hat. Aus irgendeinem Impuls heraus fährt er nach Paris, wo Draco sich aufhält. Dieser hat durch den Unfall seine gesamte Erinnerung an alles, was war, verloren. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt für einen Neuanfang, eine neue Freundschaft oder mehr?_

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an meine Beta Serenas Vengeance, die in Sachen HP/DM selbst schon einige schöne FFs bei HPFFA veröffentlicht hat. :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht  
Muggelchen

.

**01 – Aquitanien**

Der fünfte Juni war für Draco Malfoy schon immer ein ganz besonderer Tag gewesen, denn das war sein Geburtstag. Im Jahr 1998 war dieser Tag jedoch mit Unwohlsein, Unsicherheit und purer Existenzangst verknüpft. Seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag würde er niemals vergessen. Volljährigkeit war oftmals ein Synonym für Freiheit, doch für Draco könnte dieser Tag das Ende eben jener Freiheit bedeuten. Das Damoklesschwert schwebte über ihm. Kein Reichtum dieser Welt konnte ihm Schutz vor dem bieten, was heute geschehen würde.

Am Freitag, dem 5. Juni 1998, um genau 12:15 Uhr, sprach das Zaubergamot das Urteil über Draco und seinen Vater. Sie konnten von Glück reden, überhaupt eine Verhandlung bekommen zu haben. Die meisten Todesser, die am Tag von Voldemorts Tod nicht ebenfalls das Leben verloren hatten, waren ohne große Umschweife direkt ins Gefängnis gebracht worden. Die beiden angeklagten Malfoys hingegen hatte man in Untersuchungshaft gesteckt. Es war ebenfalls eine Zelle, ja, aber es war nicht Askaban.

„Bitte erheben Sie sich", sagte der übergewichtige Herr mit pflaumenblauer Robe. Auf seiner linken Brust prangte, wie auf allen Roben der Zaubergamotmitglieder, gut sichtbar ein silbernes _Z_. Die beiden Angeklagten sowie alle anderen Gamotmitglieder und die Zuschauer standen auf.

Draco warf seiner Mutter, die mit starrer Miene im Zuschauerbereich den Prozess verfolgte, einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Es könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass er sie sah. Den Inhaftierten in Askaban wurde selten Besuch gestattet. Neben sich hörte Draco seinen Vater kräftig schlucken, was den Ernst der Lage widerspiegelte. Die Gesichtszüge des erhaben wirkenden Reinblüters wirkten zwar kühl und gelassen, doch innerlich, das wusste Draco, hatte sein Vater genauso viel Angst wie er selbst.

„ … und zusätzlich zur Geldstrafe …" Draco wandte sich von seiner Mutter ab, weil der Gamotvorsitzende längst mit der Urteilsverkündung begonnen hatte. Den Anfang hatte er verpasst. Mit großen Augen schaute Draco zur Seite. Die Miene seines Vaters hatte sich nicht verändert. Also kein Askaban. Draco lauschte dem Vorsitzenden, als der fortfuhr: „… vierzehn Monate Hausarrest …"

„Was?", hauchte Draco kaum hörbar.

In der gleichen, geringen Lautstärke zischte Lucius, ohne seinen Blick vom Gamotredner abzuwenden, seinem Sohn zu: „Still!"

Die Geldstrafe war enorm. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, ob von dem Malfoy-Vermögen noch etwas übrigbleiben würde, wenn die Strafe bezahlt war. Der Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, demnächst womöglich jeden Sickel zweimal umdrehen zu müssen, bevor er ihn ausgeben konnte. Mit einem Male erhoben sich auch alle Gamotmitglieder und verließen nach und nach den Saal.

Draco stand völlig neben sich. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ließ zu wünschen übrig. Nicht mal von dem Urteil hatte er alles gehört. Sein Vater atmete einmal tief durch und schloss die Augen. Es war vorbei. Sie konnten gehen.

Wieder schaute Draco zu seiner Mutter, die diesmal Tränen in den Augen hatte, jedoch gleichzeitig erleichtert lächelte. Hinter Narzissa Malfoy stand eine weitere Person auf, deren Gesicht von einem milden Lächeln geziert wurde. Draco lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er Harry Potter erkannte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich ganz kurz. In Harrys Augen konnte Draco nichts Negatives ablesen, keinen Hass, keine Verachtung. Harry wirkte so, als wäre er mit dem Urteil zufrieden. Draco konnte das nachvollziehen. Auch er war mit dem Urteil, sofern er es verstanden hatte, zufrieden, denn es hätte schlimmer kommen können – viel schlimmer.

Nur vage erinnerte sich Draco daran, dass Harry Potter vorgestern vor dem Gamot ausgesagt hatte. Die Malfoys hätten während der Schlacht niemanden umgebracht, hatte Harry beteuert. Am Ende hätten sie nicht einmal mehr gekämpft. Es war nicht gelogen. Als die Angst um die Familie größer war als die Treue zum Dunklen Lord, hatten sie Voldemort den Rücken gekehrt. Für die Malfoys zählte nur die Familie. Harry hatte das begriffen. Und er hieß es gut.

Zwei Auroren brachten die Malfoys nach Hause und vollstreckten das Urteil. Lucius und Draco durften das Haus für vierzehn Monate nicht verlassen, durften sich nicht einmal auf dem eigenen Grundstück aufhalten. Der Hausarrest sollte magisch überwacht werden. Die beiden Auroren zielten mit ihren Stäben auf Lucius und Draco, sprachen einen unbekannten Zauber und verkündeten danach, dass man sie sofort nach Askaban bringen würde, sollten sie auch nur einmal gegen die Auflagen verstoßen.

Das eigene Haus war zum Gefängnis geworden. Damit ersparte sich das arg mitgenommene Ministerium die Kosten für die Verpflegung. Lediglich Narzissa Malfoy war imstande, die eigenen vier Wände zu verlassen. Sie war nicht einmal angeklagt worden. Weder trug sie das Todessermal noch konnte man ihr nachweisen, dass sie Lord Voldemort in irgendeiner Weise unterstützt hatte. Da man der nun nicht mehr ganz so reichen Familie keinen neuen Hauself bewilligte und keine Dame zu finden war, die für wenig Geld bei der Todesser-Familie arbeiten wollte, war Narzissa gezwungen, selbst einzukaufen, zu kochen, sauberzumachen und sich darüber hinaus um den Garten zu kümmern.

Bereits in der zweiten Woche verspürte Draco einen heftigen Drang, das Haus zu verlassen. Einzig die vielen Balkone durfte er betreten, nicht aber den schönen Garten. Wie gern würde er zum Ententeich spazieren, obwohl ihn das Federvieh früher nie interessiert hatte.

Nach sechs Wochen war Draco bereits auf eine Nebelkrähe neidisch, die sich erst auf seinem Balkon erleichterte, bevor sie im Garten auf dem saftig grünen Rasen herumhüpfte und nach Käfern und Würmern suchte. Draco fühlte sich wie in einem goldenen Käfig. Allein in seinem Zimmer hingen zwei kostbare Gemälde und auf dem Sideboard zierte eine antike Vase die Umgebung. Draco war nicht für die Gefangenschaft geschaffen. Er konnte den Reichtum, der ihn umgab, nicht genießen, wenn er wusste, dass selbst der Ärmste der Armen etwas hatte, auf das Draco noch über ein Jahr verzichten musste: Freiheit. Doch die Hauptsache war, dass die Familie zusammen war. Genau das murmelte Lucius Malfoy eines Abends seiner Rotweinflasche zu, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf den kühlen Hals gab. Er litt genauso unter dem Hausarrest wie sein Sohn.

Ab der achten Woche beschloss Draco, nicht mehr pünktlich um sieben Uhr morgens aufzustehen, wie er es schon immer getan hatte, selbst in den Ferien. So schlief er manchmal bis zum späten Abend, nahm nachts eine Kleinigkeit zu sich und vertrieb sich ein wenig Zeit mit Büchern, bis er morgens um sechs oder sieben wieder ins Bett ging. Manchmal stand er gar nicht auf. Dracos Gleichgültigkeit wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Er hatte nichts zu erledigen, musste sich um nichts kümmern. Keine Schule, kein Beruf, keine Freunde. Die Bekannten, die die Familie Malfoy hatte, saßen entweder im Gefängnis oder waren tot. Es kam nie Besuch oder ein Brief. Lediglich die Eule, die den abonnierten Tagespropheten lieferte, war immer pünktlich.

„Draco?", flüsterte Narzissa, als sie gegen vierzehn Uhr das verdunkelte Zimmer ihres Sohnes betrat, der auf ihr Klopfen nicht reagiert hatte. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich dem Bett. „Draco, Schatz?"

„Mmmh", erwiderte er summend.

„Draco, wach auf."

Er strengte sich an, die Augen zu öffnen. Einige Male blinzelte er wie eine Eule, bevor er gelangweilt fragte: „Was ist los?" Jetzt erst bemerkte Draco die Zeitung in ihrer Hand, mit der sie einen kurzen Augenblick wedelte.

„Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit", Narzissa reichte ihm den Tagespropheten, „dass wenigstens du dem Hausarrest entfliehen kannst."

Dracos Augen benötigten einen Moment, um scharf zu sehen, doch dann sah er sie, die fett gedruckte Schlagzeile, die er laut vorlas: „Hogwarts öffnet in sechs Wochen seine Tore!"

Seine Mutter nickte, lächelte dabei. „Vielleicht gestattet dir das Ministerium, dass du die siebte Klasse nachholen kannst."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer! Draco lächelte zufrieden. Das würden sie ihm bestimmt erlauben. Immerhin war er in Hogwarts sicher und vor allem ständig unter Beobachtung. Voller Elan stand Draco auf. Das erste Mal seit Wochen verspürte er so etwas wie Glück. Mit viel Enthusiasmus setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb dem Ministerium einen Bittbrief.

Ohne voneinander zu wissen, las Harry zur gleichen Zeit den gleichen Artikel. Als er fertig war, schob er Ginny den Tagespropheten hinüber. Sie saßen in der Küche im Fuchsbau. Harry beobachtete Ginnys Gesicht, auf dem sich Fröhlichkeit abzeichnete. Wenn Hogwarts noch dieses Jahr öffnete, dann bedeutete das nämlich, dass die Renovierungsarbeiten offensichtlich bald abgeschlossen waren. Das Schloss war während des letzten Kampfes beinahe in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden.

„Es wird komisch sein, wieder zur Schule zu gehen", begann Harry, „ohne damit rechen zu müssen, dass Voldemort oder seine Todesser hinter der nächsten Ecke lauern."

„Komisch, ja", stimmte Ginny zu, „aber ich freue mich, auch wenn einiges anders sein wird." Beide dachten an Colin Creevey und all die anderen gefallenen Schüler, die nun nicht mehr da sein würden. „Wenigstens können wir auf Malfoy verzichten."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Und wenn er doch da ist?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Dann ist er eben da. Er ist keine Gefahr."

„Das denke ich auch. Vielleicht erlauben sie ihm, den Hausarrest von Malfoy Manor auf Hogwarts zu verlegen."

Das Ministerium entsprach Dracos Anfrage nicht. Die Bitte wurde abgelehnt. Sein Einwand, ein Recht auf einen abgeschlossenen Schulabschluss zu haben, wurde mit unzähligen Paragrafen, die Draco nicht einmal kannte, abgeschmettert. Keine Abwechslung, keine anderen Menschen außer Vater und Mutter. Draco erstickte an Langeweile. Manchmal verkroch er sich in seinem Zimmer und ließ die Mahlzeiten des Tages ausfallen. Hin und wieder trat er grundlos gegen ein Möbelstück, ein anderes Mal nahm er sogar ein Sitzkissen auseinander, das er aber schnell wieder mit einem Reparo flickte, bevor seine Mutter die Schandtat bemerken konnte. Das einzige Glück war, dass die Malfoys ihre Zauberstäbe behalten durften. Dennoch war Draco enttäuscht von der Welt. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, nicht zu wissen, was er mit sich anfangen sollte.

Es benötigte ein hohes Maß an Erfindungsreichtum, um dem größten Feind – der Langeweile – zu entkommen. Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass es für den Menschen lebensnotwendig war, eine Beschäftigung zu haben. Sein Vater litt am meisten darunter, nicht mehr unter Menschen gehen zu dürfen. Soziale Interaktion lag Lucius nicht nur, sie erhielt ihn am Leben. Obwohl Draco es keinesfalls guthieß, verstand er nun, warum sein Vater zur Flasche griff. Wenn der Wein die Sinne betäubte, war man sich nicht mehr über die vielen Bedürfnisse im Klaren, die es zu befriedigen galt. Auf den Alkohol – die Ursache und Lösung sämtlicher Probleme! Zweimal hatte sich Draco Wein aus dem Keller geholt. Seine Hoffnung lag in dem Rausch, der ihn alles vergessen lassen sollte. Nachdem sich beide Male sein Magen auf der Matratze entleert hatte, war ihm nicht mehr nach einem einsamen Trinkgelage. Erbrochenes zu entfernen war selbst mit Magie eine ekelhafte Angelegenheit.

Seine Tage verbrachte Draco mit Lesen, Ölmalerei – und er gestand sich ein, dass er grottenschlecht war –, Essen, Masturbation, Mutter bei der Hausarbeit helfen, sich mit Vater streiten, Masturbation, einem Schachspiel gegen sich selbst, sich mit Vater versöhnen, ein Dartspiel mit einem Zeitungsfoto von Potter als Ziel und Masturbation. Irgendwann bemerkte Draco, dass die Gesichter derjenigen, die er sich bei der Selbstbefriedigung vorstellte, immer blasser wurden. Seine Erinnerungen an die eine oder andere attraktive Mitschülerin verschwammen, auch die an die gutaussehenden Mitschüler, die er in seiner Fantasie hin und wieder für einen flotten Dreier bemüht hatte. Ein Anflug von Panik machte sich in Draco breit, als er befürchtete, bald gar keine Erinnerungen mehr an das Aussehen von Bekannten zu haben. Die einzige Person, an die er sich sehr gut erinnern konnte, war Potter, aber auch nur deshalb, weil der Tagesprophet immer wieder Fotos von ihm abbildete.

Als Draco eines Nachts wie ein Geist durch das stille Haus wandelte, zog ihn wie so oft die Bibliothek an. Die Romane kannte er entweder oder sie interessierten ihn nicht. Sein Beschäftigungsdrang ermutigte ihn dazu, Bücher zu sortieren und sich einen Gesamtüberblick über das vorhandene Material zu verschaffen. Bei seiner kleinen Inventur fand er erstaunlich viele Bücher über Zaubertränke und deren Zutaten. Als er eines der Bücher aufschlug, stach ihm die Widmung ins Auge.

Leise murmelte Draco die Widmung vor sich hin: „Werter Lucius, zu deinem Geburtstag ein Geschenk besonderer Güte. Halte es in Ehren. Der Wert dieses Bandes bezieht sich nicht nur auf den Preis. Severus."

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Buch in der Hand zu halten, das von seinem ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke verschenkt worden war. Snape war im Krieg gefallen. Die Widmung des Familienfreundes lag Draco schwer im Magen. Nur deshalb nahm er das Buch mit auf sein Zimmer, um es gründlich zu lesen. In dem Fach Zaubertränke war Draco immer gut gewesen, hatte stets ein Ohnegleichen erhalten. In der Schule hatte er nur wegen der Noten Tränke gebraut, doch jetzt überkam ihn die Lust, es in seiner Freizeit zu tun. Es könnte ihn von der Langeweile ablenken. Vielleicht war das für Severus der Grund gewesen, sich so sehr auf dieses Steckenpferd zu konzentrieren. Man konnte dabei die Zeit vergessen. Und all die Dinge, die einen bedrückten.

Draco hatte Blut geleckt. Tag für Tag las er Bücher über Zaubertränke und sogar aus dem Bereich Kräuterkunde. Mehr und mehr fand er Gefallen an dem Gedanken, selbst wieder etwas zu brauen. Eines Tages gab er seiner Mutter einen Einkaufszettel mit, auf dem unendlich viele Zutaten und verschiedene Arbeitsmaterialien niedergeschrieben waren. Das Verlies der Malfoys war zwar nicht mehr bis oben hin mit Galleonen gefüllt, aber arm waren sie keinesfalls.

Während Harry, Ron, Hermine und all die anderen ab September ihr siebtes Schuljahr nachholten, braute Draco im Keller nach und nach immer schwerere und kompliziertere Tränke, von denen er einige sogar für gutes Geld verkaufen konnte. Aus seiner Neugierde war schnell eine Passion geworden. Jetzt bereute er es noch viel mehr, dass Severus Snape nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, denn er wäre ein fantastischer Gesprächspartner in diesem Fach gewesen. Mit Schwermut im Herzen setzte sich Draco zum Ziel, später seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer nachzueifern und eines Tages selbst den Meister zu machen.

Erst im Winter wurde Lucius stutzig. Er hatte seinen Sohn schon eine Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und fasste daher den Entschluss, im Keller nachzusehen. Unten angekommen, öffnete er eine Tür, hinter der man das metallene Geräusch von Kellen wahrnehmen konnte. Nicht die erwartete kühle Kellerluft stieß Lucius entgegen, sondern der warme Dunst eines Gebräus, an dem Draco gerade arbeitete.

Nur kurz blickte Draco auf und grüßte: „Hallo Vater." Danach widmete er sich wieder dem Kessel und mengte vorsichtig einige Zutaten in den darin brodelnden Trank unter.

Lucius blickte sich um. „Hast es dir hier schön eingerichtet."

„Danke." Draco rührte und rührte, stellte dann die Flamme niedriger.

Lucius' Blick schweifte über seinen Sohn, der konzentriert auf die Flüssigkeit im Kessel schaute. „Was braust du?"

„Einen Erinnerungsschärfungs-Trank."

„Ah", machte Lucius erstaunt. „Was, wenn ich fragen darf, gibt es denn in der Vergangenheit, an das du dich genauer erinnern möchtest?"

Mit trüben Augen blickte Draco auf. Für einen Moment sagte er nichts, er sah nur seinen Vater an. Mit kleiner Verzögerung gab er die Antwort: „Das ist nicht für mich. Ich braue es für jemanden, dessen im Sterben liegende Mutter vergessen hat, wo die Schlüssel für die Gringotts-Verliese aufbewahrt werden."

Lucius legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ach ja? Wer ist das? Kenne ich die Herrschaften?"

„Ich denke nicht", verneinte Draco. „Ich kenne sie auch nicht. Im Tagespropheten stand eine Anzeige und ich habe mich gemeldet."

Einige Male blinzelte Lucius entgeistert, weil ihm klar wurde, dass ihm die Tätigkeiten seines Sohnes völlig entgangen waren. „Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen."

„Mutter hat meine Briefe im Posteulenamt abgeschickt." Draco wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Wir sollten uns selbst eine Eule anschaffen."

Sein Vater nickte nachdenklich. „Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Um die Post hat sich früher immer Dobby …" Lucius verstummte. Diesmal war Lucius derjenige, der das Thema wechselte. „Möchtest du später deinen Meister machen?" Es war schön, den eigenen Sohn seit langer Zeit wieder lächeln zu sehen.

„Ja, würde ich gern."

„Vorher musst du nur noch die Schule …"

Draco unterbrach. „Darüber habe ich mir schon Gedanken gemacht. Und ich habe mich informiert. Ich will nicht zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut, mein Junge", sagte sein Vater mitfühlend. „Es wird andere Möglichkeiten geben."

Noch einen Augenblick lang schaute Lucius dabei zu, wie Draco den Trank fertigbraute und in Phiolen füllte. Er würde alles daran setzen, seinem Sohn jeden Wunsch zu ermöglichen, wenn die vierzehnmonatige Haft erst einmal vorbei war. Draco sollte es an nichts mangeln. Er war jung genug, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, dachte Lucius mit ein wenig Reue, weil ihm dieser Neuanfang nicht vergönnt war.

Es war ein halbes Jahr später, als die Siebtklässler zum letzten Mal in der Großen Halle saßen, um vor der Heimreise ihr Frühstück einzunehmen. Der Tisch der Slytherins war das ganze Schuljahr über spärlich besetzt. Was jedoch alle Schüler gemeinsam hatten, war die Wehmut. Auch wenn es zwischendurch einen schlimmen Krieg mit vielen Verletzten und Toten gegeben hatte, war Hogwarts jedem ans Herz gewachsen.

Harry sah hinüber zum Lehrertisch. In der Mitte, auf dem Platz des Schuldirektors, saß Professor McGonagall. Ihre Mimik war normalerweise so zurückhaltend, als wäre sie aus Stein gemeißelt, doch heute ihr stand deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie die Schüler – diese Schüler – alle vermissen würde. Die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee, die mutigen Kämpfer gegen Voldemorts Schergen. Harry musste kräftig schlucken, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte. Er blickte kurz auf. Hermine zog ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, als sie lustlos in ihrem Essen herumstocherte. Ihr würde die riesige Bibliothek von Hogwarts fehlen, das hatte sie heute Morgen verlauten lassen. Ron hingegen ließ es sich wie immer gut schmecken. Ein letztes Mal kamen die Eulen in die Große Halle geflogen, um Post zu liefern. Ron und Harry erhielten je einen Brief.

„Wer schreibt mir jetzt noch?", murmelte Harry, bevor er das Kuvert umdrehte. Der Absender war das Ministerium.

Ron übernahm es zu antworten: „Mensch, Harry! Das sind die Antworten auf unsere Bewerbung als Auror. Los, mach auf!"

Ginny und Hermine, auch einige der in der Nähe sitzenden Schüler, beobachteten Ron und Harry aufmerksam dabei, als sie ihre Briefe öffneten. Ihre Gesichter waren zunächst ernst, bis beide plötzlich wie abgesprochen breit grinsten. Die beiden Freunde blickten sich an.

„Tja, Harry, dann sind wir demnächst nicht nur die dicksten Freunde", begann Ron, „sondern auch die besten Kollegen."

Hermine horchte auf. „Ihr seid beide angenommen worden?"

Harry und Ron nickten, woraufhin sie mit den Glückwünschen ihrer Schulkameraden überschüttet wurden. Professor McGonagall hatte den kleinen Tumult bemerkt und war an den Tisch der Gryffindors gekommen. Als man ihr die frohe Botschaft mitteilte, wünschte sie beiden viel Glück. Sie war stolz, das konnte man ihr ansehen.

Verträumt blickte Ron seinen Brief an und sagte: „Wir müssen nur noch die Zeugnisse nachreichen, die wir im August per Eule erhalten und dann beginnt ab September die Ausbildung." Er schaute zu Hermine. „Wann wollen wir heiraten? Erst nachdem ich die drei Jahre Ausbildung hinter mir habe oder schon vorher."

Hermine schnaufte. „Nett, dass du mich überhaupt fragst."

„Ich dachte, das ist klar? Wir beide gehören zusammen!" Ron zog Hermine an ihrem Arm, sodass sie auf der Bank näher an ihn heran rutschte. Als er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Genauso wie Harry und Ginny!" Mit einem Male kam ihm eine Idee. „Wir könnten doch eine Doppelhochzeit feiern!"

Mit Begeisterung in den Augen blickte Ron abwechselnd zu seiner Schwester und zu Harry. Beide sahen nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, doch sie äußerten sich nicht zu Rons Idee. Es war Hermine schon in den letzten Monaten aufgefallen, dass Harry und Ginny gemeinsam zwar viel Zeit verbrachten und viel miteinander sprachen, doch keine Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Irgendetwas war im Busch, ahnte Hermine, doch sie würde nicht nachhaken, sondern darauf warten, bis ihre Freunde sich ihr anvertrauen würden.

Der Tag, an dem Harrys Jahrgang die Zeugnisse mit den Noten der siebten Klasse per Eule erhielt, war gleichzeitig der Tag, an dem die beiden Malfoys ihre Strafe abgesessen hatten. Das Ministerium schickte pünktlich zwei Auroren vorbei, die den Zauber aufhoben, der über den beiden lag.

Zusammen mit seinem Vater ging Draco nach vierzehn langen Monaten nach draußen in den Garten. Übermütig zog er seine Schuhe aus, um barfuß über den Kiesweg zu laufen und das Gras zwischen den Zehen zu spüren. Freiheit war nicht nur ein Wort, sondern ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das dem Herzen Flügel schenkte. Erst zum Abendessen waren die beiden dazu zu bewegen, wieder zurück ins Haus zu gehen.

Nach dem Dessert hielt Lucius seinem Sohn ein Kuvert entgegen, das Draco zögerlich annahm. Er öffnete den Umschlag und fand ein Pergament mit einer Verlies-Bestätigung der Gringotts-Bank. Seine Eltern hatten ihm ein eigenes Verlies geschenkt – mit einer Menge Galleonen.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen." Dracos Blick huschte über die Zahlen. „Das ist beinahe das ganze Geld, das wir noch haben." Die Tränke, die er verkaufen konnte, brachten bisher nicht allzu viel Galleonen ein.

Sein Vater lächelte zaghaft. „Du kannst es annehmen. Sorge dich nicht um uns. Ich werde demnächst wieder damit beginnen, einige Geschäfte zu machen. Du, mein Sohn, sollst dir deinen Traum erfüllen." Weil Draco ihn blinzelnd ansah, erörterte sein Vater: „Du hast seit einer ganzen Weile davon geredet, dass du deinen Abschluss im Ausland machen möchtest, weil Hogwarts, ich zitiere ‚… mir gestohlen bleiben kann.' Was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann." Sein Vater grinste. „Geh nach Frankreich. Es gibt neben Beauxbatons noch ein weiteres Internat, das den Ansprüchen unserer Familie entspricht." Draco lauschte gespannt, als sein Vater den Ort nannte. „Aquitanien, eine Provinz im Südwesten Frankreichs, gar nicht mal so weit weg von Lourdes."

„Ich habe davon gelesen. Ein reines Jungeninternat."

„Das ist hoffentlich kein Problem für dich?", hakte sein Vater nach.

„Nein, ist ja nur für ein Jahr."

Sein Vater nickte zufrieden. Als sich Draco nochmals die Verlies-Bestätigung ansah, kam seine Mutter zu ihm und legte ihm von hinten beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Dein Vater und ich haben uns gedacht, dass du einen Neuanfang verdient hast. Verlasse die Gegend mit den ganzen schlechten Erinnerungen und mache deinen Schulabschluss. Danach steht dir die Welt offen. Reise ein wenig umher, sieh dich um."

„Was ist mit euch?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Du kannst uns jederzeit besuchen", beteuerte sein Vater, „aber im Moment bist du ohne uns vielleicht besser dran. Der Name Malfoy ist hier in Schottland nicht mit guten Dingen verbunden. In Frankreich kennt dich keiner. Genieße das, mein Sohn."


	2. Eigene Wege

******02 – **Eigene Wege

In einem Jahr konnte eine ganze Menge passieren. Ohne voneinander zu wissen, verbrachten Draco und Ginny ihr siebtes Schuljahr zur gleichen Zeit. Während Ginny ihre eigenen Hogwarts-Erfahrungen sammelte, ganz ohne störende Brüder und ohne Harry, war Draco nach Aquitanien gezogen.

Das Pierre-Bonaccord-Internat für Jungen – benannt nach dem Herrn, der vor Jahrhunderten die _Internationale Vereinigung von Zauberern_ ins Leben gerufen hatte – lag mitten in einem großen Waldgebiet in _Landes_, zwischen der im Westen gelegenen Biskaya-Bucht des Atlantischen Ozeans und dem riesigen See _Étang de Cazaux_, den man östlich finden konnte. Die Grenze zu _Gironde_ im Norden war nicht weit.

Hatte er in seinen ersten Wochen die Gegebenheiten der neuen Schule gedankenlos hingenommen, so konnte Draco die Parallelen mit seiner alten Schule bald nicht mehr ignorieren. Ein Teilgebiet des umliegenden Waldes war als Reservat für Zentauren und andere Kreaturen gedacht und glich somit sehr dem Verbotenen Wald. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall. Oder aber die Erbauer von Zaubererschulen hatten aus unbekannten Gründen darauf geachtet, immer einen Wald und einen See in der Nähe der Internate zu haben.

Mit der Verständigung hatte Draco keine Schwierigkeiten. Er war nicht der einzige Ausländer. Die meistern Lehrer und Mitschüler hatten seine Sprache schon von Kind an gelernt. Wenn es doch mal ein Problem gab, war immer ein Übersetzer zur Stelle. Mit Hilfe eines Zaubertrankes, der die Lernfähigkeit des Sprachzentrums enorm erhöhte, beherrschte Draco die Fremdsprache in nur zwölf Wochen. Französisch lag ihm.

In Frankreich fühlte er sich wohl. Niemand fragte nach seiner Vergangenheit. Keiner beschimpfte ihn als Todesser. Für die meisten Mitschüler war der Krieg gegen Voldemort ein historisches Ereignis, über das sie lediglich in Zeitungen und Büchern gelesen hatten und nicht bei jedem war das Interesse an Politik oder Geschichte so groß, dass man seinen Namen bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Der Krieg hatte den Ozean nicht überquert, war nicht in Frankreich angelangt. Namen wie Hermine Granger oder Bellatrix Lestrange waren nichts anderes als das: Namen. Viele der Mitschüler hatten nicht einmal ein Gesicht vor Augen, wenn man von einem bestimmten Todesser oder einem Helden sprach. Schon in Goethes Faust hieß es: „Name ist Schall und Rauch." Als Redewendung bedeutete dies, dass ein Name rein gar nichts über einen Menschen aussagte. Doch ein Spruch war noch viel älter als der von Goethe: „nomen atque omen", womit Plautus aussagte, dass ein Name zugleich eine Vorbedeutung haben würde. Letzteres, dachte Draco, traf sehr häufig zu. Man musste lediglich von einigen Zauberern die Namen und deren Bedeutung auseinandernehmen. Severus, der Ernste, der Strenge. Harry, daheim und mächtig. Beides passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Besonders auffällig war Remus Lupin. Der Wolf steckte im Namen.

An Severus Snape dachte Draco sehr oft, nicht allein deshalb, weil ihm das Fach Zaubertränke so außerordentlich gut gefiel, sondern auch, weil er ihn vermisste. Draco war allgemein ein hervorragender Musterschüler. Die Lehrer baten ihn oft darum, den schwächeren Mitschülern unter die Arme zu greifen. Er hielt es zwar für lästig, aber Draco kam der Bitte nach.

In Hogwarts hätte es für diese Hilfsbereitschaft Punkte gegeben, dachte Draco, als er Manus Maynard eines Tages während einer Freistunde erklärte, warum bestimmte Zutaten nur geschnitten und nicht zerdrückt werden durften. Manus zeigte Draco gegenüber eine Achtung, die der Reinblüter gar nicht gewohnt war. Die Blicke, die man ihm in seiner Heimat normalerweise zuwarf, sprachen von Verachtung, aber nicht hier. Nach einer Beschreibung ihres neuen Mitschülers gefragt, würden einige Jungen des Pierre-Bonaccord-Internats ihn sicherlich als zurückhaltend, zielstrebig, klug, geschickt, höflich und ein bisschen launisch charakterisieren. Die Lehrer würden wahrscheinlich noch hinzufügen, dass sie Draco für einsam hielten, für verbittert und zeitweise auch für melancholisch.

Immer wieder verglich Draco das neue Internat mit Hogwarts. Im Pierre-Bonaccord-Internat für Jungen war ein Unterschied besonders auffällig. Die Schüler wurden nicht in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt. Stattdessen gab es neben dem normalen Unterricht vier Interessengruppen, denen man sich anschließen konnte. Draco war in der Gruppe _Alchemie und Zaubertränke_. Für ihn war es interessant, einen umfassenden Einblick in die Zeit vor den Zaubertränken zu gewinnen. Alchemie war uralt, sehr kompliziert und voller Wunder. Zu _Alchemie und Zaubertränke_ gehörte auch Chemie und Kräuterkunde, weil sie Teil der Zaubertrankzutaten-Lehre war, und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, da es auch eine Menge tierischer Trankzutaten gab. Eine weitere Gruppe hieß _Zahlenmystik und Arithmantik_. Hier war jeder richtig, der in irgendeiner Weise mit Zahlen und mit Wahrsageberechnung zu tun haben wollte. Das Wort Arithmantik setzte sich aus Arithmetik und Mantik zusammen, also Rechnen und Wahrsagekunst. Die Gruppe beinhaltete unter anderem normale Muggel-Mathematik, Alte Runen, Wahrsagen sowie Astrologie und Astronomie. Wenn man der zahlenbesessenen Lehrerin Aveniriette Reri Glauben schenken wollte, sollte es sogar möglich sein, seine gesamte Zukunft zu errechnen – bis hin zu einem verbindlichen Todesdatum. In der Gruppe _Stabbezogene Zauberkunst_ hatte man, wie der Name schon sagte, mit allem zu tun, das man mit einem Zauberstab ausführen konnte: Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, wortlose Zauber sowie Angriff und Verteidigung. Das hört sich nicht viel an, aber wenn es darum ging, aus einem einzigen Regentropfen einen Elefanten in einem rosafarbenen Tutu zu zaubern, der auf einem Bein hüpfte und dabei durch den Rüssel die Hymne des Internats trötete, konnte manch ein Schüler schon an seine Grenzen stoßen. Nicht dass man so einen Zauber im Alltag ständig benötigen würde, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass man umfangreiche, schwierige Sprüche wie diesen im Schlaf beherrschte. Die vierte Gruppe nannte sich _Magische Spiele und Sport_. Nicht nur Quidditch wurde hier in Theorie und Praxis durchgenommen, sondern man ahmte unter anderem auch altertümliche Wettkämpfe wie das Aingingein-Spiel nach, aber man verwendete keine Gallenblase einer Ziege als Ball und die Fässer, durch die man den Ball bringen musste, brannten nur mit magischem Feuer, das einen nicht verletzte. Bei Stichstock war es keine gefüllte Drachenblase, die man mit seinem angespitzten Besenende zerstechen musste, sondern ein mit Wasser gefüllter Ballon. Viel Spaß machte Shuntbumps, weil man in diesem Spiel so viele andere Mitspieler wie möglich vom Besen stoßen musste, doch natürlich nur mit einem Auffangzauber, damit sich niemand beim Fall verletzte. Das in den USA beliebte Quodpot wurde ebenfalls trainiert. Hierbei ging es um Zeit, denn der Ball musste in ein Becken mit neutralisierender Zaubertrankflüssigkeit gebracht werden, bevor er explodierte. Es gab im Internat kein Quidditch-Team, dafür aber ein Swivenhodge-Team, bei dem man fliegende Bälle mit dem Schweif seines Besens über eine Hecke schlagen musste.

Diese vier Interessengruppen konkurrierten nicht miteinander, so wie die vier Häuser in Hogwarts es taten. In den Gruppen ging man die frei gewählten Fächer intensiver durch. Schnell hatte Draco sich an den Stundenplan gewöhnt. Ausnahmslos gab es jeden Wochentag von 8 bis 14:00 Uhr normalen Unterricht. Viele der Freistunden verbrachte man mit der Gruppe.

Am Freitag, dem 17. Dezember, traf sich Draco um genau 15:45 Uhr mit Manus Maynard in einem freien Unterrichtsraum, um für Zaubertränke zu büffeln. Manus stammte ursprünglich aus der Gruppe für _Magische Spiele und Sport_. Entsprechend war er gebaut. Jeder einzelne Muskel war gut ausgebildet. Selbst unter dem weißen Rollkragenpullover, den der großgewachsene Schüler trug, zeichnete sich sichtbar ein Waschbrettbauch ab. An den Oberarmen spannten die Ärmel. Manus war der geborene Sportler, doch da er nach einem schweren Flugunfall im letzten Jahr nie wieder einen Besen besteigen wollte, hatte er die Gruppe schweren Herzens gewechselt. Nun versuchte Draco, den jungen Mann auf den Abschlusstest für _Alchemie und Zaubertränke_ vorzubereiten.

„Warum darf ich diese Bohnen jetzt nicht mit dem Messer zerdrücken?", fragte Manus zum dritten Mal nach.

Draco atmete tief durch, bevor er eine Antwort gab. „Ich bin kurz davor, dich eine der Bohnen zerdrücken zu lassen. Dann erfährst du wenigstens aus erster Hand, warum man das nicht mit einem Messer tun sollte."

Manus schien genervt. „Sag mir einfach, was dann passiert. Ich merk's mir schon."

„Hier!" Eine der nierenförmigen Bohnen, die so groß wie eine Fingerkuppe war, reichte Draco an Manus weiter. „Versuch mal, sie mit den Fingern zu zerdrücken." Weil Manus zögerte, versprach Draco: „Es wird nichts passieren, solange du nur mit den Fingern drückst. Los, mach!"

Die Bohne in Manus Hand wurde gedrückt und gequetscht. Sie war weich und gab an den Stellen, an den er drückte, leicht nach, aber die Hülle blieb intakt. Sie riss nicht ein. Es passierte rein gar nichts. Die Trankzutat blieb unversehrt. Kein Kratzer, keine Delle. Ihre Konsistenz war wie die eines kleinen Gummiballs.

„Die Hülle der Bohne hält so gut wie jedem Druck stand, deshalb soll man nie versuchen sie zu zerdrücken, schon gar nicht mit Gewalt. Sie könnte zu einem üblen Geschoss werden. Man hat Professor Walis Occulius ein Auge ausgeschossen, als sein Schüler so eine Bohne mit der Klinge seines Messers zerdrücken wollte."

„Wer?"

„Occulius ist ein berühmter Forscher und Autor auf dem Gebiet der Alchemie. Seltsamerweise ist die Bohne zwar resistent gegen großflächigen Druck, aber nicht gegen kleinflächige Schnitte. Die Natur hat das so eingerichtet, damit Tiere, die diese Bohnen fressen, sie nicht zerkauen und damit zerstören können. Die Bohnen werden wieder ausgeschieden – samt frischem Dünger."

„Mann, woher weißt du all das?", staunte Manus.

„Sowas steht in Büchern."

„Sag mir, welche Bücher ich lesen muss, um die Prüfung zu bestehen. Ich habe Angst, dass ich haushoch versage. Mein Gebiet ist der Sport. Die theoretische Prüfung könnte ich sogar abhalten, aber nicht die praktische …" Manus verstummte. Es war ihm unangenehm zuzugeben, dass er seit seinem Unfall Angst vor der Höhe hatte.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, weil er angestrengt nachdachte. „Weißt du, es gibt Tränke, die einem die Angst nehmen", begann er vorsichtig, um zu sehen, wie sein Gegenüber darauf reagieren würde. Manus schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Das Interesse war geweckt, also erklärte Draco: „Ich könnte dir so einen Trank brauen. Du nimmst ihn, gehst zurück in die Sport-Gruppe, hast keine Angst mehr vorm Fliegen und erhältst am Ende des Schuljahres Bestnoten."

„Ist das nicht Betrug?", fragte Manus nach.

Draco grinste schelmisch. „Nicht, wenn niemand davon erfährt."

Über dieses Angebot schien Manus ernsthaft nachzudenken. Draco konnte sehen, dass der Mitschüler zögerte. Der Grund dafür war ihm unbekannt.

„War nur ein Vorschlag. Denk einfach drüber nach", schlug Draco vor.

„Na ja, es ist nur …"

„Was?", drängelte Draco.

„Ich weiß, dass du in Slytherin warst. Man sagt sich, dass diejenigen …"

„Hogwarts ist weit weg und interessiert mich kein Stück!", sagte Draco wütend. „Es war nur ein Angebot. Du musst es ja nicht annehmen."

Manus schnaufte. „Was verlangst du als Gegenleistung für den Trank?"

„Es reicht, wenn du die Zutaten bezahlst."

Mit einem Male wechselte Manus das Thema. „Als du neu hier warst, haben wir uns über deinen Namen unterhalten."

Gelangweilt gab Draco zum Besten, was er über seinen Namen wusste: „Ja, ich weiß: Draco kommt aus dem Griechischen und ist eine Ableitung von Drakon, was wiederum Dache bedeutet. Und?"

Manus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht. Dein Nachname! Weißt du, was der in Französisch bedeutet?"

„Nein." Darüber hatte sich Draco keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Malfois ist bei uns ein gängiger Nachname", begann Manus. „Als Substantiv bedeutet ‚mal' so viel wie ‚das Übel', ‚das Böse' oder ‚der Schmerz', als Adjektiv bedeutet es ‚schlecht' …" Draco schluckte kräftig, hörte aber weiterhin zu. „Und ‚foi' steht für ‚der Glaube', ‚das Vertrauen' oder ‚die Zuverlässigkeit'."

Eins und eins konnte Draco zusammenzählen. Einige wenige Mitschüler waren durchaus an Politik und Geschichte interessiert und wussten ganz genau, wer Draco war. Manus fragte sich offensichtlich in diesem Augenblick, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte. Womöglich befürchtete er, von Draco vergiftet zu werden oder in irgendwelche schwarzmagischen Machenschaften abzurutschen. Dass alle Slytherins bösartig waren, gehörte zu den Vorurteilen, die Draco in Hogwarts oft genug zu spüren bekommen hatte. Blaise war auch ein Slytherin, hatte sich aber nie für Voldemort interessiert. Tracey Davis war nicht reinblütig und dennoch in Slytherin gelandet. Wenngleich auch er lange Zeit Vorurteile nur zu gerne gepflegt und bei Bedarf zum Besten gegeben hatte, so musste er wieder einmal feststellen, wie unangehm es war, auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Opfer eines solchen Vorurteiles zu sein, war alles andere als schön. Doch er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr es ihn verletzte Er hatte in diesem Internat niemandem etwas getan, doch allein sein Familienname schien bei einer kleinen Minderheit Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Hatte der griechische Philosoph Plautus recht? Draco wollte nicht an eine Vorbedeutung glauben, doch es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Das Schlechte steckte in Dracos Nachnamen.

Am Ende vertraute Manus ihm. Wie es sich herausstellte, war der Trank nicht einmal illegal. Draco durfte ihn unter Aufsicht des Zaubertränkelehrers Professor Fulvius Acor brauen. Manus nahm ihn an den folgenden drei Tagen ein. Am vierten Tag saß er bereits wieder auf einem Besen und war völlig angstfrei. Als Dankeschön erhielt Draco von Manus zwei teure Eintrittskarten für ein Hallen-Quidditchspiel der französischen Mannschaft Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Die große Frage war, wen er mitnehmen konnte. Richtige Freunde hatte Draco bisher nicht gefunden. Es war ihm nicht wichtig. Allein die Noten zählten und diese Einstellung machte ihn einsam. Die Abwesenheit von Mädchen tat das Übrige.

„Hallo Draco."

Die Stimme kam Draco bekannt vor. Als er von seinem Buch aufblickte, schaute er dem aus Norwegen stammenden Mitschüler Tomas Tosterud in die Augen. Im Unterricht saßen die beiden nebeneinander, doch seine Freizeit verbrachte Tomas in der Gruppe _Zahlenmystik und Arithmantik_.

„Hi", grüßte Draco knapp zurück. Tomas hielt kein Buch in der Hand, obwohl sie hier in der Bibliothek waren. Das bedeutete, Tomas wollte Draco entweder um Hilfe in Zaubertränken bitten oder …

„Ich habe gehört, du hast Karten für die Quiberon Quafflepunchers?"

Draco nickte dreimal schnell hintereinander. „Bist du ein Fan von denen?"

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln zierte Tomas' Lippen, als er Dracos Vermutung bestätigte: „Ja, sogar ein riesiger!"

Mit einer Hand blätterte Draco zum Anfang seines Buches, wo er die Tickets für das Spiel aufbewahrte. Eine der Eintrittskarten reichte er Tomas mit den Worten: „Kannst sie haben."

„Oh …" Tomas schien verdutzt, nahm das Ticket nur widerwillig entgegen, was Draco nicht entgangen war. „Ich dachte eigentlich …" Tomas' Wangen begannen zu glühen. „Wir könnten doch zusammen …?"

Jetzt verstand Draco – zumindest verstand er die Hälfte. Tomas wollte mit ihm zum Spiel gehen, das war offensichtlich, doch die Frage nach dem Weshalb war noch ungeklärt.

„Ich bezahle auch das Popcorn!" Tomas hoffte, mit diesem Angebot Dracos Entscheidung positiv zu beeinflussen. Draco hingegen war damit aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden. Es war ihm unverständlich, warum Tomas sich so um seine Gesellschaft bemühte. „Außerdem kenne ich den Sucher Mathis Vallauris, falls du ein Autogramm haben möchtest. Er ist nämlich mein Schwager", verkündete Tomas stolz.

Dracos Stirn schlug Falten. „Wenn der Sucher der Quiberon Quafflepunchers dein Schwager ist, warum fragst du dann mich nach einem Ticket? Er könnte dir doch bestimmt …"

Mitten im Satz hielt Draco inne, den Mund vor Verwunderung noch immer leicht geöffnet. Jetzt war der Knut gefallen. Tomas blickte zur Seite, ließ dabei den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Wie ein scheues Pferd wankte der dunkelhaarige Mitschüler unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Draco hörte ihn kräftig schlucken. Keiner von beiden war dazu in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Tomas' gequälter Gesichtsausdruck ließ vermuten, dass er vor Scham gern im Erdboden versunken wäre. Mit beiden Händen befühlte Tomas das Ticket in seiner Hand, bevor er es langsam zurück auf den Tisch legte, direkt neben Dracos Buch.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Tomas mit leiser und zittriger Stimme. „Ich wollt's nicht unversucht lassen." Tomas wollte lediglich den Schritt wagen und auf Tuchfühlung gehen, um zu sehen, wie Draco reagieren würde – um sich zu vergewissern, ob überhaupt eine Chance bestand. Die Kontaktaufnahme war in die Hose gegangen, dachte Tomas. Er drehte sich um und ging zwei Schritte, bevor er sich nochmals an Draco wandte und unsicher sagte: „Bitte setz' dich in der Klasse jetzt nicht weg von mir, nur weil ich so dumm war und …" Tomas machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Vergessen wir es einfach." Schon war Tomas aus der Bibliothek geflohen, als stünde sie in Flammen.

Offenbar hatte sich Tomas felsenfest vorgenommen, so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Er verlor kein Wort über die Situation in der Bibliothek, startete keinen zweiten Versuch und war einfach nur froh, im Unterricht weiterhin neben Draco sitzen zu dürfen. Draco hingegen konnte diesen Vorfall nicht vergessen. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund beschäftigte es ihn sehr, von einem Mitschüler zu einem Date aufgefordert worden zu sein, denn es war in seinen Augen nichts anderes als das gewesen. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war Draco weder wütend noch fühlte er sich gedemütigt. Vielmehr machte es ihn neugierig. Tomas Tosterud war ein gutaussehender, junger Mann, der in Hogwarts in etwa den Beliebtheitsstatus eines Cedric Diggory haben dürfte.

Vier Wochen nach dem Vorfall sagte Draco direkt nach dem Unterricht, während alle Schüler ihre Sachen einpackten, zu seinem Sitznachbarn: „Treffen wir uns heute um 18:30 Uhr vor dem kleinen Mehrzweckraum?"

Tomas hielt mit dem Packen seiner Schulsachen inne. „Heute?", fragte er nach. Dabei runzelte er die Stirn, als versuchte er sich an etwas zu erinnern, das ihm einfach nicht einfallen wollte.

Das letzte Buch war verpackt, da erklärte Draco: „Heute Abend um acht ist das Spiel. Schon vergessen? Ich dachte, wir wollten zusammen hingehen."

„Oh …", machte Tomas als Erstes. Dann viel enthusiastischer: „Ja, okay! Heute um halb sieben. Alles klar! Ich werde da sein."

Das Popcorn bezahlte, wie versprochen, Tomas. Nach dem Spiel machte er Draco mit dem berühmten Sucher Mathis Vallauris bekannt.

Der 28. Juli 2000 stellte für zwei grundverschiedene Personen ein wichtiges Datum dar. An diesem Freitag war für Ginny und Draco der letzte Schultag.

Zusammen mit Ron war Harry voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, das erste Jahr der Auroren-Ausbildung hinter sich zu bringen. Im nächsten Monat fand die erste Jahres-Prüfung statt. Es hieß, das erste Jahr sei das schwerste. Beide würden das sofort unterschreiben. So viel hatten sie nicht mal in Hogwarts gebüffelt. Theorie und Praxis. Wie gut, dass man einen besten Freund hatte, an dem man mit dessen Genehmigung ein paar Flüche ausprobieren durfte.

Von seinem Lehrbuch schaute Ron zu seinem besten Freund Harry auf. „Es ist doch komisch, wie viel schwarzmagische Zauber man uns während der Ausbildung zum Auror lehrt."

„Ich find's nicht komisch, sondern verständlich", entgegnete Harry, der ebenfalls mit einem Buch vor der Nase in der Küche des Fuchsbaus saß. „Wenn wir gegen Zauberer antreten, für die die Dunklen Künste zum täglichen Gebrauch gehören, ist es nur recht, dass wir Auroren wissen, auf was wir stoßen könnten."

„Ja, schon, aber es ist ein seltsames Gefühl … Erst hat man uns immer eingebläut, die Dunklen Künste wären absolut tabu und jetzt sitzen wir hier büffeln das ganze schwarzmagische Zeug." Ron schlug sein Buch zu. „Ich kann nicht mehr lesen. Die Buchstaben verschwimmen vor meinen Augen. Wollen wir Gedankenzauber üben?"

Das gehörte nicht zu Harrys Lieblingsfächern: Okklumentik und Legilimentik. „Wer dringt bei wem ein?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann beides gleich gut, behaupte ich mal."

„Dann zeigt mal, wie gut du darin bist, mich aus deinem Kopf rauszuhalten", warnte Harry mit einem frechen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Beide zogen ihre Stäbe, doch sie hielten sie unter dem Tisch, so dass das Gegenüber nicht sehen konnte, wann die Stabbewegung ausgeführt wurde. Schon lange sprachen Ron und Harry verschiedene Zaubersprüche nicht mehr laut aus. Snape hatte Harry bereits während seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts an den Kopf geworfen, den Mund zu halten und die Gedanken zu verschließen. Erst während der Ausbildung verstand Harry wirklich, was Snape damit gemeint hatte. Wortlose Zauber waren schwierig, aber wenn man erst einmal den Dreh heraushatte, funktionierte es beinahe bei jedem Spruch auf Anhieb.

Wortlos war Harry in Rons Gedanken eingedrungen. Er sah kurze Augenblicke aus dem theoretischen Unterricht ihrer Ausbildung. Mit einem Male formte sich ein Bild vor Harrys innerem Auge. Ron und Hermine auf einem Rummel, sie mit rosafarbener Zuckerwatte in der Hand, den Kopf für einen Kuss geneigt, Rons Hand unter Hermines Bluse. Harry konnte sich alles Detail für Detail ansehen, bis er plötzlich einen unangenehmen Druck verspürte, ähnlich wie bei hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Ron hatte ihn hinausgeworfen.

„Wann warst du denn bitteschön mit Hermine auf einem Rummel?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ron grinste nur. „Das war eine Fake-Erinnerung. Ist nicht wirklich geschehen."

„Wow, du bist gut!", lobte Harry.

Völlig unerwartet spürte Harry etwas an den Schläfen. Es war ein angenehmes Kitzeln. Harry wusste, was das bedeutete. Jemand hielt sich in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Mit enormer Konzentration suchte Harry den Eindringling, fand ihn und verbannte ihn mit Wucht aus seinem Kopf. In diesem Augenblick wurde Ron samt Stuhl nach hinten geworfen.

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte Harry erschrocken, als er um den Tisch eilte und Ron aufhalf. „Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Ron rieb sich mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf. „Mann, kannst du mich nicht ein bisschen behutsamer rauswerfen?"

„Tut mir leid. Ich gerate manchmal in Panik, wenn ich merke, dass sich einer bei mir eingeschlichen hat. Muss mit den unangenehmen Erfahrungen mit Voldemort zusammenhängen", wandte Harry sich heraus.

Es gab Dinge in Harrys Leben, die er nicht einmal mit seinem besten Freund Ron teilte. Deswegen mochte Harry den Legilimentik-Unterricht nicht sonderlich. Es war ein Albtraum, wenn die Prüfer oder Mitschüler in seine Gedanken eindrangen. Die Angst war groß, jemand könnte von seinem kleinen Problem erfahren, das Harry selbst noch nicht ganz verstand. Dieses Angstgefühl sorgte dafür, dass Harry überreagierte und die Eindringlinge heftiger anpackte als notwendig.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Ron, obwohl er selbst bereits auf die Uhr schaute, die in der Küche hing. Es tat jedes Mal weh zu sehen, dass der Zeiger mit Fred fehlte. Dafür hatte Molly nun Harrys Abbild hinzugefügt, auch wenn im letzten Jahr ihre liebevolle Bezeichnung _zukünftiger Schwiegersohn_ immer seltener geworden war. Es war beinahe zwanzig Uhr. „Der Hogwarts-Express müsste vor zehn Minuten gehalten haben."

Ginnys letzter Schultag. Ihre Eltern holten sie gerade vom Bahnhof ab. Das eine Jahr, in welchem Harry und Ginny getrennt waren, hatte beiden gut getan. Zu wissen, dass er ihr in etwa dreißig Minuten gegenüberstehen würde, ließ seinen Magen verrückt spielen. In den Weihnachtsferien hatten sie sich gesehen, hatten über sehr wichtige Dinge gesprochen.

„… an Harry … Erde an Harry …"

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du warst eben Meilen weit weg. Hast wohl an Ginny gedacht", scherzte Ron mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Mmmh", stimmte Harry summend zu.

„Ich will meine erste Jahres-Prüfung mit perfekten Noten bestehen", erinnerte ihn Ron. „Also noch einmal …", warnte sein Freund vor, doch Harry war mit den Gedanken wieder ganz woanders. Er fragte sich, wie das Gespräch mit Ginny verlaufen würde. Zu Weihnachten hatte sie sich bereits sehr verständnisvoll gezeigt und versprochen, dass sie beste Freunde bleiben wollten. Dennoch hatte er Angst, dass es ihr oder ihm wehtun könnte, weil …

Harrys ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Mit einem Male musste er an den vier Jahre älteren Oliver Wood denken, der ihn in die wunderbare Welt des Quidditch' eingeführt hatte. Harrys erstes Vorbild in der Welt der Zauberer. Wieder fühlte Harry ein angenehmes Kribbeln an den Schläfen.

Als Ron in Harrys Gedanken eintrat, sah er den ehemaligen Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors unter der Dusche, wie er sich gerade ein Handtuch um die Hüften schwang. Oliver näherte sich Harry und umfasste dessen Gesicht mit beiden Händen, bevor die formschönen Lippen … Ein zweites Mal wurde Ron so heftig aus Harrys Gedanken geworfen, dass er auch physisch das Gleichgewicht verlor und erneut auf dem Allerwertesten landete, aber das schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

„Wow, Harry … Das ist eine verdammt gute Fake-Erinnerung! Damit verwirrst du deinen Gegner und gewinnst zusätzlich ein paar Schocksekunden", lobte Ron, der keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, ob diese Erinnerung womöglich echt war oder Harrys Wunschdenken angehörte. „Darf ich mir die Erinnerung leihen?"

„Von mir aus … Was ist eigentlich aus Oliver geworden?", fragte Harry gedankenverloren.

Ron schürzte die Lippen, als er darüber nachdachte. „Ich glaube, er hat geheiratet und ist inzwischen Vater. Wer hat mir das nochmal erzählt? Ja, George war's, da bin ich mir sicher. Oliver hat Anfang des Jahres Feuerwerk bei ihm gekauft und dabei erzählt, dass er es auf der Hochzeit krachen lassen will."

In Gedanken verabschiedete sich Harry von der Hoffnung, Oliver wäre noch zu haben. Damals in der Schule war Harry verwirrt gewesen. Nicht nur wegen Oliver, sondern auch wegen Cho. Bei seinem ersten Kuss empfand er nichts, weshalb er ihn Ron und Hermine gegenüber nur als feucht erklären konnte, nichts Weltbewegendes. Und letzten Endes war er auch wegen Ginny verwirrt. Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann musste er zugeben, dass all die seltsamen Gefühle ihn noch immer sehr aufwühlten.

Verwirrung war etwas, das Harry während seiner Ausbildung gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, denn sie beeinträchtigte die geistigen Fähigkeiten. Man errötete in stiller Peinlichkeit. Oft gab man Stuss von sich oder das Gegenteil war der Fall, nämlich dass man kein Wort mehr über die Lippen brachte. Manchmal zog man sogar Gesichter, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Nein, Verwirrung brauchte Harry wirklich nicht. Dennoch musste er sich langsam mal über einige Dinge klar werden. Während seiner Schulzeit hatte er kaum etwas anderes machen können, als sich auf einen Kampf mit Voldemort vorzubereiten. Damals blieb ihm weder die Ruhe noch die Zeit geblieben, auf die Bedürfnisse des eigenen Körpers zu hören; zu ergründen, was er wollte. Was er brauchte.

„Sag mal", begann Ron nachdenklich, „sollten wir nicht irgendwas machen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte das gleiche Gefühl wie Ron, doch erst, als sie hörten, wie die Haustüre geöffnet wurde, fiel ihm ein, dass Molly sie gebeten hatte, das Abendessen zuzubereiten. „Verdammt, wir sollten kochen!", platzte es auch Harry heraus.

Ron wurde bleich um die Nasespitze. „Sie wird uns umbringen."

Man hörte Molly in einem fröhlichen Singsang verkünden: „Wir sind Zuhause!"

„Wir sind tot!", flüsterte Ron noch schnell, bevor seine Mutter die Küche betrat.

Mollys Nasenflügel bebten, als sie zu erschnuppern hoffte, wie weit das Essen war. Ihr Blick fiel auf den kalten Herd. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen warf sie ihrem jüngsten Sohn einen Todesblick zu. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich habe dich heute mehrmals daran erinnert, das Essen …"

Eine helle Stimme unterbrach Molly. „Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger."

Ginny! Harry schluckte kräftig, als er sie sah. Sie sah gut aus, bemerkte er, fröhlich und ausgeglichen. Sie spiegelte nicht im Geringsten das wider, was Harry fühlte. Als sie er sah, lächelte sie ihn milde an.

„Hallo Harry", grüßte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Das war das Zeichen für ihn. Er stand vom Tisch auf, näherte sich ihr und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich habe mir auf der Heimreise den Bauch mit Süßigkeiten vollgeschlagen."

„Aber vielleicht möchte dein Vater nach einem harten Arbeitstag gern noch etwas zu sich nehmen, aber dein Bruder hat ja …"

Schon wurde Molly von Arthur unterbrochen, der die Situation hinunterspielte. „Ach, ein paar Eier in die Pfanne gehauen und ich bin glücklich."

Ron sprang von seinem Platz auf. „Die mach ich dir, Dad!"

Molly war zu Ron an den Herd gegangen und Arthur brachte Ginnys Gepäck hoch in ihr Zimmer. Mit einem Male standen Harry und Ginny sich allein gegenüber. Nervös knabberte Ginny an ihrer Unterlippe. Harry schluckte so kräftig, dass man seinen Adamsapfel wie einen Fahrstuhl hoch und runter fahren sah.

„Und?", begann Harry ein wenig gehemmt. „Wie war dein letztes Jahr?"

„Gut!" Ginny nickte heftig. Sie schien erleichtert zu sein, dass normale Konversation möglich war. „Mein Zeugnis ist bestens. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen."

„Weißt du denn schon, was du machen möchtest? Du hast mal was von professionellem Quidditch erzählt …", erinnerte sich Harry vage. Beinahe hätte er ihre Antwort nicht mitbekommen, weil er in Gedanken wieder bei Oliver Wood war.

„Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bei einigen Teams bewerben, aber falls das nichts wird … Ich kann immer noch Auror werden."

Im Hintergrund hörte man, wie eine Kelle zu Boden fiel. Offenbar fiel auch Ron – und zwar aus allen Wolken.

„Höre ich da richtig?", meckerte Ron wild drauf los. „Du willst ernsthaft Auror werden?"

„Es ist doch nur eine Überlegung", rechtfertigte sich Ginny. Sie wollte das Thema so schnell wie möglich wechseln. Demonstrativ blickte sie sich um und fragte: „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Die ist bei einem ihrer Kurse", erklärte Ron, bevor er sich wieder der Pfanne mit den Eiern widmete.

Das gemeinsame Abendessen – Hermine kam noch rechtzeitig – verlief locker. Erst nach dem Essen änderte sich das schlagartig, als Ginny verkündete: „Ich treffe mich heute noch mit ein paar Freundinnen, um den Schulabschluss zu feiern." Harry hörte innerlich ein dumpfes Geräusch, als Rons Kinnlade sprichwörtlich auf den Tisch knallte.

„Ich höre wohl nicht richtig", zeterte Ron los. „Du bist heute erst nach Hause gekommen und willst schon wieder weg?"

„Lass sie doch", sagte Harry, aber offensichtlich viel zu leise, denn Ron wetterte weiter.

„Bist du nicht der Meinung, wir hätten ein bisschen Zeit mit dir zusammen verdient? Vor allem Harry …"

Diesmal schaltete sich Hermine ein: „Ron, lass sie in Ruhe!"

Arthur und Molly zogen sich stillschweigend zurück und überließen es den jungen Leuten, die Situation zu klären.

Beinahe fing Ron wieder an zu meckern, da sagte Harry laut und deutlich: „Es ist in Ordnung! Es macht mir nichts aus, dass sie noch weggeht."

„Jetzt fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken!", beschwerte sich sein Freund halbherzig. „Was bringt es mir, ein älterer Bruder zu sein, wenn meine kleine Schwester nicht auf mich hören will?" Er seufzte theatralisch. „Ach, macht doch alle, was ihr wollt."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, mein Schatz", lobte Hermine, um Ron damit auf den Arm zu nehmen. „Dann hast du bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit Ginny mitgehe." Hermine schaute zu ihr hinüber. „Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Ginny grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

Selbstverständlich sah Ron das anders. „Werde ich gar nicht gefragt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine ehrlich. „Ginny und ich können morgen ausschlafen. Ihr zwei hingegen …"

„Ja, reib es mir noch unter die Nase, dass wir morgen eine Prüfung haben." Ron ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich glaube, ich gehe ins Bett."

Im August 2000 bestanden Ron und Harry die Prüfung für das erste Auroren-Ausbildungsjahr. Für einige ihrer Kameraden war die Ausbildung hier zu Ende. Ihre Noten waren einfach nicht gut genug. Andere gingen freiwillig, weil die Arbeit zu hart war. Die Gruppe war um die Hälfte geschrumpft und würde in den nächsten zwei Jahren noch viel kleiner werden.

Weil Ron in den letzten zwei Monaten miterleben musste, dass Harry und Ginny zwar ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbrachten, aber irgendwie in deren Beziehung der Wurm drin war, nahm sich Ron vor, den zweien ein wenig zu helfen. Ohne Hermines Hilfe richtete er die Küche im Fuchsbau romantisch her. Eine weiße Tischdecke, das gute Geschirr, eine Kerze, ein bisschen Dekor und eine Flasche Wein. Unter einem Vorwand lockte er Harry und Ginny in die Küche.

Mit großen Augen fragte Harry: „Was soll denn das?"

Ginny hingegen lächelte nur. Sie nahm Harry an die Hand und ging, um ihrem Bruder den Gefallen zu erweisen, auf den Tisch zu. Von hinten bis vorne bediente Ron seine Schwester und seinen Schwager in spe, bis die beiden am Ende noch ein wenig zusammenblieben, um in Ruhe die Weinflasche zu leeren.

Als Hermine nach einem ihrer Kurse nach Hause kam, sah sie Ron, wie er vom Flur aus heimlich in die Küche lugte. In dem Wissen, dass er jemanden beobachtete, fragte sie leise: „Ron, was machst du da?"

„Hermine", er winkte sie aufgeregt zu sich, „sieh nur!"

Was Hermine sah, war die von Ron romantisch hergerichtete Küche. An dem schicken Tisch saßen Harry und Ginny nun nebeneinander, hielten sich an der Hand und unterhielten sich angeregt. Hatte Hermine die Situation etwa doch falsch gedeutet.

„Ich dachte …" Vor lauter Staunen konnte sie nichts mehr sagen.

„Sieh nur!" Ron stieß Hermine aufgeregt mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Er küsst sie auf den Mund … Und sie wuschelt ihm durch die Haare!" Wie ein kleines Kind freute sich Ron darüber, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte. „Sag es, Hermine! Das war eine tolle Idee von mir, oder?"

„Von dir …?"

Gerade wollte Hermine fragen, was Ron alles getan hatte, da standen Harry und Ginny auf. Es war nicht genug Zeit, sich zu verstecken. Als die beiden Hand in Hand vor Ron und Hermine standen und wie die Honigkuchenpferde grinsten, war es sowieso schon zu spät.

„Danke, Ron", sagte Harry zu seinem besten Freund. „Das war notwendig."

Ginny nickte, blickte abwechselnd Hermine und Ron an. „Wir haben euch was Wichtiges mitzuteilen."

Mit ihrem Blick übergab Ginny das Wort an Harry, der dieses sogleich an Hermine und Ron richtete: „Wir trennen uns."

Das Lächeln auf Rons Lippen erstarb auf der Stelle. Nur Hermine, die dem Ganzen mit fragendem Blick gefolgt war, musste nun erleichtert lächeln. Also hatte sie sich doch nicht geirrt. Was den beiden nur noch gefehlt hatte, war die Ruhe und die Zweisamkeit, um diese wichtige Angelegenheit zu bereden und eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Höre ich richtig?", blaffte Ron die beiden an. „Habe ich alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann? Oder ist das nur ein blöder Witz?"

„Nein, Ron, das war …" Harry konnte nicht aussprechen, den Ron wandte sich ab und stampfte die Treppe hoch. Ein lautes Türknallen aus dem oberen Stockwerk kommentierte Hermine mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Ich rede mit ihm", versprach Hermine.

„Nein, ich mache das", nahm Harry ihr die schwere Aufgabe ab. „Er muss sich schlecht fühlen. Immerhin hat er alles für uns organisiert."

Noch immer hielten sich Ginny und Harry an der Hand, was Hermine nicht entgangen war. „Ich finde es gut, dass ihr euch ausgesprochen habt. Ich habe gemerkt, dass da etwas nicht stimmt."

Harry nickte. „Da warst du wohl die Einzige", sagte er in Anspielung auf Ron. Flüchtig schaute Harry zur Treppe. „Ich gehe mal zu ihm."

Mit einem letzten Kuss auf die Lippen verabschiedete sich Harry von seiner ehemaligen Verlobten, bevor er nach oben ging. Ron hatte seine Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen, den sie in der Aurorenklasse gelernt haben. So war es für Harry kein Problem, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Ron?" Vorsichtig betrat Harry das Zimmer. Ron lag angezogen auf seinem Bett, einen Arm über die Augen geworfen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, falls du das glaubst", versuchte Harry, die Situation zu entschärfen. „Es wäre sowieso irgendwann passiert. Und besser in so einer gemütlichen, friedlichen Atmosphäre, als …"

Mit einem Male setzte sich Ron auf dem Bett auf: „Ich wollte nichts anderes, als dass du mein Schwager wirst! Dann gehörst du nämlich richtig zur Familie."

Harry lachte und setzte sich neben Ron aufs Bett. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Ron wirklich sauer auf ihn war, hätte der Freund ihn doch dann längst aus dem Zimmer gejagt. Um die Gewässer zu erproben, machte Harry einen Scherz.

„Wir könnten Molly und Arthur fragen, ob sie mich adoptieren", Harry blickte zu Ron, „dann wäre ich nicht nur dein Schwager, sondern dein Bruder."

Daraufhin musste Ron lachen, wenn auch mit einem weinenden Auge. „Du bist ein Idiot!" Mit einer Hand schlug Ron seinem Freund zweimal auf die Schulter, bevor er sie dort ruhen ließ und freundschaftlich zudrückte. „Du bist viel mehr als ein Bruder, Harry. Du bist mein bester Freund."


	3. Hand in Hand

******03 –** Hand in Hand

Am Freitag, den 1. November 2002, fand sich Harry am frühen Abend im Haus von Andromeda Tonks ein. Kaum hatte er den Flur betreten, kam ihm ein vierjähriger Teddy entgegengelaufen. Seine Arme weit ausgestreckt blieb er vor Harry stehen, um hochgenommen zu werden. Die feinen Haare waren vor lauter Aufregung orangefarben geworden. Der hohe Freudenschrei des Jungen kündigte seiner Großmutter die Ankunft des Gastes an.

„Harry?", hörte man eine Frauenstimme aus dem oberen Stockwerk.

Nachdem er den kleinen Ted auf den Arm genommen hatte, rief er zurück: „Ja, ich bin's."

„Ich gleich unten. Nimm dir doch einen Keks, in der Küche stehen frisch gebackene."

Was Andromeda sagte, hörte Harry schon gar nicht mehr, weil er sich voll und ganz dem Jungen widmete, der einfach drauf losbrabbelte, um Onkel Harry die Erlebnisse seines Tages in eigenen Worten zu schildern. Es war die Rede von „Dache", wie Teddy den Plüschdrachen nannte, den Harry ihm letztens mitgebracht hatte. Der Junge konnte schon eine Menge Wörter und sprach manchmal sogar in ganzen Sätzen, vergaß nur ab und an einen Buchstaben. Durch die Ausbildung zum Auror hatte Harry in der Vergangenheit wenig Zeit gefunden, sein Patenkind zu besuchen, daher war die Freude jedes Mal riesig. Ab heute würde Harry ein bisschen mehr Zeit haben, weil das Lernen wegfiel.

Man hörte Schritte. Andromeda war die Treppe hinuntergekommen. Sie hatte sich schick herausgeputzt.

„Harry!" Ein Kuss auf die Wange folgte. „Schön, dass du Zeit hast. Wie lief es mit der Abschlussprüfung?"

„Ich hab bestanden", erwiderte Harry mit breitem Grinsen.

„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt, aber ich wollte wissen, ob dir irgendetwas Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron und ich haben so viel zusammen gelernt … Eher wäre ein Hugenotte Papst geworden, als dass einer von uns beiden durchfällt."

Andromeda richtete nebenbei ihre Halskette. „Dann hat er auch bestanden?"

„Hat er! Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir zu Beginn der Ausbildung fünfzig waren …"

„Wie viel wart ihr am Ende?"

„Achtzehn sind durchgekommen. Kingsley meinte, der Schnitt wäre ganz gut. In den letzten Jahren haben weniger bis zum bitteren Ende durchgehalten."

„Dann gratuliere ich ganz herzlich, Harry. Ab jetzt darfst du dich offiziell Auror nennen."

„Und ich darf mich nicht nur so nennen, ich kann es auch beweisen." Harry balancierte Teddys Gewicht nach links, damit er mit der rechten Hand etwas aus seinem Umhang ziehen konnte. Es war etwas Ledernes, das er aufklappte und stolz präsentierte. Eine silberne Aurorenmarke. Er verlor kein Wort über das Streitgespräch mit Gawain Robards, dem Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, der ihm diese Marke heute Mittag überreicht hatte.

Nach einem kleinen Smalltalk verabschiedete sich Andromeda von Harry und Teddy. Sie war lange nicht mehr ausgegangen, nicht allein wegen des kleinen Jungen, sondern auch in Gedenken an dessen Eltern. Andromeda war in den letzten Jahren nicht nach Feiern zumute gewesen. Der Verlust der Tochter, des Schwiegersohnes und des eigenen Ehemannes hatte ein Loch in ihr Herz gerissen, das nur Teddy mit seiner kindlichen Wärme zu füllen vermochte. Als Harry gefragt worden war, ob er auf sein Patenkind aufpassen würde, hatte er sofort zugesagt.

Kaum dass Harry mit Teddy allein war und mit Bauklötzen spielte, wiederholte er in Gedanken das Gespräch, das ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Vor sieben Stunden im Büro von Mr. Robards, dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, hatte eine Unterhaltung stattgefunden, die Harry bis jetzt beschäftigte. Jedes einzelne Wort war noch sehr präsent.

„Ich will, dass diese Information sofort aus meiner Akte entfernt wird!", verlangte Harry von Mr. Robards.

„Das sind die Ergebnisse Ihres Charaktertests, Mr. Potter. Die sind in der Akte jedes Aurors enthalten. Bei Ihnen mache ich keine Ausnahme."

Anfangs, als er seine Akte eingesehen und den abschließenden Charaktertest gelesen hatte, war er zunächst perplex gewesen. Jetzt war er einfach nur noch wütend.

„Sie können sich die Ergebnisse in die Haare schmieren." Harry wurde lauter. „Ich verlange, diesen dämlichen Lackmustest noch einmal zu machen!"

Mr. Robards schnaufte abschätzig. „Damit Sie manche Fragen absichtlich falsch beantworten? Nein, Mr. Potter, ich mache keine Ausnahme. Ich habe Sie auch nicht zum Ministeriumsmaskottchen gemacht, wie Scrimgeour es von mir verlangte. Jetzt fange ich bestimmt nicht damit an, Sie zuvorkommend zu behandeln. Ergo bleibt der Eintrag in Ihrer Akte bestehen!"

„Dazu haben Sie kein Recht!"

„Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum Sie sich darüber so aufregen?"

Harry machte es ihm zwar nicht leicht, doch Mr. Robards blieb gelassen, zumindest äußerlich. Seine ruhige Stimme schien Harry jedoch nur noch wütender zu machen.

„Warum ich mich darüber aufrege? Erstens entspricht es nicht der Wahrheit und zweitens habe ich keinen Bock darauf, wieder als Schlagzeile herzuhalten, sollten diese persönlichen Informationen einem Schmutzfinken vom Tagespropheten in die Hände fallen. Ich bin froh, dass es um mich herum endlich ruhiger geworden ist."

Mr. Robards schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sprach mit väterlicher Stimme: „Das sind vertraute Informationen, die …"

„Die wer alles einsehen kann?", wollte Harry auf der Stelle wissen.

„Der Minister", begann Robards aufzuzählen, „Ihre direkten Vorgesetzten, Einsatzplaner und eventuell einige Kollegen, wenn der Umstand es erford…"

„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie wäre es mit einem Aushang am Schwarzen Brett, damit es gleich alle wissen?"

„Dann ist es korrekt?", provozierte Robards absichtlich.

„Nein, Herrgott! Es ist nicht korrekt, deswegen möchte ich den Test noch einmal machen. Da muss etwas schiefgelaufen sein." Harry wurde ein bisschen ruhiger. „Vielleicht habe ich mich in der Reihe vertan, in der ich die Kreuze machen musste?"

Mit dem ledernen Auroren-Ausweis in der Hand kam Mr. Robards auf Harry zu, um ihm den offiziellen Identitätsnachweis zu überreichen. Ohne hinzusehen griff Harry zu. Als Robards seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte, blieb der augenscheinlich ruhig und gelassen. Nun versuchte Robards es auf der persönlichen Ebene.

„Das ist keine Schande, Mr. Potter. Es ist nichts, das Ihre Arbeit als Auror beeinträchtigen wird."

„Es ist nicht richtig", widersprach Harry ungehalten. „Ich bin nicht schwul!"

Robards korrigierte ihn: „Das steht so nicht in Ihrer Akte."

„Oh, ich vergaß", sagte Harry mit spottendem Unterton, bevor er den genauen Wortlaut wiedergab, „Mr. Potter ist ein eher introvertierter junger Mann mit hoher Risikobereitschaft, großer Motivation, allgemein unbeeindruckt von Autoritätspersonen und mit leichten homosexuellen Tendenzen."

Mr. Robards spitzte kurz die Lippen, bevor er verschmitzt lächelte. „Allgemein unbeeindruckt von Autoritätspersonen", wiederholte er belustigt. „Das hört sich sehr nach Ihnen an."

„Ich bin aber nicht …"

„Tendenzen, Mr. Potter. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Dennoch ließ Harry nicht locker. Er hielt diesen Akteneintrag für einen Fehler. „Wenn Sie es genau wissen möchten: Ich bin asexuell!"

Robards zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Tatsache? Das bedeutet, Sie haben keinerlei sexuelle Gefühle? Keine Bedürfnisse in dieser Hinsicht?" Weil Harry zu Boden blickte, empfahl Robards: „Lesen Sie sich die Definition von ‚asexuell' durch. Sie gehören definitiv nicht dazu, nur weil Sie seit drei Jahren keinen Partner …"

„Partnerin!"

„… keine Beziehung hatten."

Langsam bekam Harry Kopfschmerzen, aber das zog ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen immer nach sich. Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Mit den Händen betastete er die Auroren-Marke, die als Symbol der Erfüllung seines Berufswunsches stand. Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sie zurückgeben sollte, um seinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich zu vertreten. Andererseits wären die drei Jahre Ausbildung dann umsonst gewesen, wenn er so dumm sein sollte, das alles wegzuwerfen, nur um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Harry entschied sich dafür, nicht bockig zu reagieren, sondern erwachsen zu handeln. Er war kein aufbrausender Teenager mehr, sondern ein junger Mann sowie einer von achtzehn vielversprechenden Nachwuchs-Auroren. Sollen sie doch in ihren Akten schreiben, was sie wollen, dachte Harry verbittert.

„Wir führen solche Charaktertests durch", begann Robards mit freundlicher Stimme zu erklären, „damit wir etwas über die Persönlichkeit unserer Agenten erfahren. Es passiert häufig, dass Informationen ans Licht kommen, die bisher im Dunkel schlummerten. Dinge, die einen Auror sogar erpressbar machen könnten. Wir machen solche Tests nicht, um Sie zu ärgern, Mr. Potter. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Es bringt weder Ihnen noch uns etwas, wenn ein Auror innerlich zerrissen ist."

„Ich bin nicht innerlich zerrissen!", hielt Harry dagegen.

„Doch, im Moment sind Sie es. So oder so werden Sie eine ganze Weile darüber nachdenken. Irgendwann werden Sie einsehen, dass dieser Akteneintrag seine Berechtigung hat."

Harry stieß Luft durch die Zähne aus, sodass man ein Pfft-Geräusch hörte. „Sie meinen, irgendwann werde ich in ledernen Hotpants einen Einsatz in einer Gay-Bar haben, um als Undercover-Agent einen schwulen Billywig-Gift-Dealer zu überführen?"

Robards Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Wie kommen Sie nur auf so abstruse Ideen?"

Die billigen Krimi-Heftchen vom Kiosk waren daran schuld, dachte Harry, aber natürlich sagte er das Mr. Robards nicht. Die Geschichten waren spannend und gerade lang genug, um die Zeit in der Mittagspause totzuschlagen oder auch die Zeit vorm Zu-Bett-Gehen. Es hatte Harry ganze elf Ausgaben gekostet, um herauszufinden, dass der Schwerpunkt des Verlags auf homosexueller Literatur lag. Eins zu null für Robards.

„Darf ich gehen?" Man hörte es am Klang der Stimme, sah es ebenso an der Körpersprache, dass Harry resignierte und nichts mehr gegen den Akteneintrag unternehmen würde.

„Sie dürfen, Mr. Potter. Eines Tages werde ich Ihnen Einsicht in die Akte von Alastor Moody gewähren, dann können Sie sehen, welche Dinge in den Charaktertests von sehr erfolgreichen Auroren stehen."

„Wie sehr ich mich auf diesen Tag freue", gab Harry gleichgültig zurück. „Guten Tag noch, Mr. Robards."

„Guten Tag und herzlich willkommen an Bord!"

„Weinst du?", hörte Harry plötzlich eine Stimme fragen, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Teddy hielt einen der Bauklötze in der Hand und schaute ihn mit großen Kinderaugen an. Harry war nicht im Ministerium, er saß hier mit seinem Patenkind und wurde gerade daran erinnert, dass sie einen riesigen Turm bauen wollten.

„Nein, ich weine nicht", antwortete er dem Jungen, der das Wort weinen als Synonym für traurig benutzte. „Ich habe nur an was gedacht, Teddy."

Der Wortschatz eines Kindes wurde von der Umgebung geprägt, in der es aufwuchs. Teddy musste einige Male miterlebt haben, wie ein Bekannter die Großmutter genau das gefragt hatte, was Teddy gerade von Harry wissen wollte. Andromeda war nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, ihrer Tochter und des Schwiegersohnes für lange Zeit niedergeschlagen gewesen. Harry wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Der Junge erinnerte mit seinem Aussehen sehr an Remus und Tonks. Das Gesicht des Kleinen war herzförmig wie das seiner Mutter, doch die hellbraunen Augen strahlten genauso warm wie die von Remus. Dann natürlich die Haare, deren Farbe Teddy noch nicht kontrollieren konnte. Momentan waren sie nicht mehr orange, sondern dunkelgrau, was bedeutete, dass Teddy unsicher war.

„Wir wollten doch einen Turm bauen", erinnerte Harry den Jungen an das geplante Bauvorhaben.

„Aber ich komm nicht ran."

Mittlerweile hatte der Junge schon Kontrolle über seinen Körper und all die Muskeln. Im Moment streckte er sich, stand dabei auf den Zehenspitzen, doch er kam nicht oben heran, um den Bauklotz abzulegen.

„Moment, der Kran kommt sofort." Vorsichtig ging Harry um den Turm herum. Er stellte sich hinter Teddy und hob ihn hoch, machte dabei Geräusche wie von einer schweren Maschine. Teddy legte den Klotz ganz oben ab. Dann geschah es. Der Turm, der Harry bis zur Hüfte ging, wackelte unheilvoll hin und her, bevor er langsam in sich zusammenstürzte, doch Teddy hatte seinen Spaß daran und lachte fröhlich.

„Und jetzt malen wir!"

„Nein, wir räumen jetzt zusammen die Bauklötze weg und danach putzt du dir die Zähne. Es ist schon halb neun, du hättest vor eineinhalb Stunden im Bett sein müssen."

Während Harry redete, kramte Teddy ein paar große Blätter Papier und Wachsmalstifte aus einer hölzernen Truhe, in der er sein Spielzeug aufbewahrte. Teddy suchte einen freien Platz auf dem Boden, auf den er sich setzen konnte, und in der Zwischenzeit warf Harry die Bauklötze nach und nach in die offene Truhe.

„Mach deine Hand drauf!" Teddy deutete mit dem Finger auf das große Blatt Papier. „Hand drauf!"

Dem kindlichen Befehl kam Harry nach. Er legte die Hand auf das Papier. Mit einem hellblauen Wachsstift malte Teddy die erwachsene Hand mit ihren gespreizten Fingern nach. Als Teddy damit fertig war, räumte Harry weiter auf, bis der letzte Bauklotz in der Kiste war.

„Hier, schenk ich dir!" Aufgeregt hielt Teddy ihm das Blatt vor die Nase. In dem hellblauen Umriss von Harrys Hand fand sich der orangefarbene Umriss einer viel kleineren Hand. Teddy war zu klein, um Symboliken zu verstehen oder sie absichtlich anzuwenden. Was Harry in dem Bild sah, war mehr als nur die Umrisse zweier Hände. Für ihn bedeutete es, dass Teddy sich wohl und sicher fühlte und auch, dass Harry seine schützenden Hände über den Jungen hielt.

„Vielen Dank, Teddy, das ist wunderschön geworden. Das werde ich zu Hause einrahmen." Vorsichtig legte Harry das Bild auf einen Schrank. „Und jetzt ist Zeit zum Zähneputzen."

Ein Jahr später, Ende Juli 2003, hatte Harry bereits zwei wichtige Missionen als Auror erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht. Der Eintrag in seiner Akte war ebenso in Vergessenheit geraten, wie sein eigenes Liebesleben. Seit der Trennung von Ginny hatte er sich nicht um eine Beziehung bemüht. Er hatte weder intime Kontakte zu Frauen noch zu Männern gehabt.

Es war ein Freitag, genau genommen der 25. Juli, an dem Draco das französische Ministerium aufsuchte. Seine dreijährige Ausbildung war vorüber, ebenso die theoretische und die praktische Prüfung. Heute würde er offiziell den Titel erhalten, den schon Severus Snape stolz getragen hatte: Zaubertränkemeister.

„Guten Morgen, ich habe um zehn Uhr einen Termin bei Monsieur Dupray." Draco stellte seinen schwarzen Aktenkoffer ab und reichte der molligen Vorzimmerdame ein Schreiben, das sie überflog und mit ihrem Terminkalender verglich. Monsieur Dupray war im französischen Zauberministerium für die Vergabe von beruflichen Titeln verantwortlich. Die Feder der Dame schwebte über einer Liste, bis sie bei seinem Namen stoppte.

„Monsieur Malfois?"

„Malfoy", korrigierte Draco höflich.

Die Dame machte aus dem is ein y. „Sie sind früh dran", stellte sie fest. „Wenn Sie bitte im Wartebereich Platz nehmen möchten? Sie werden aufgerufen."

„Danke."

Im geräumigen, elegant eingerichteten Wartezimmer saß bereits eine Person. Draco wählte einen Platz gegenüber, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. Aus dem gleichen Grund griff er zu einer der Zeitungen, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Die, die Draco erwischte, war über vier Monate alt. Die Schlagzeile lautete: Flugzeugabsturz in Algerien, 103 Tote. Im Artikel stand, dass der muggelgeborene Tränkemeister Fernand Lefebvre an Bord der Boeing 737 nach Tamanrasset unterwegs gewesen war und bei dem Unglück ebenfalls den Tod fand. Es wurde die Frage aufgeworfen, ob womöglich Todesser für den Absturz der Maschine verantwortlich gewesen sein konnten.

Angewidert warf Draco die Zeitung zurück auf den Stapel. Nicht jedes Unglück der Muggelwelt konnte man flüchtigen Todessern in die Schuhe schieben, dachte Draco verbittert. Fernand Lefebvre war ihm bekannt. Zu zwei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten hatte er sich mit ihm wunderbar über die Arbeit unterhalten dürfen. Draco war es sogar egal gewesen, dass beide Elternteile des Tränkemeisters Muggel waren. Für einen Muggelabkömmling hatte Lefebvre eine ganze Menge zu bieten. Sein Tod war ein großer Verlust für die Zaubererwelt; und nicht nur für die französische. Mit der rechten Hand strich Draco gedankenverloren über seinen linken Unterarm, ließ dabei seinen Blick schweifen. Das war der Moment, in dem er unerwartet einem alten Klassenkameraden in die Augen schaute.

Der junge Mann nickte zur Begrüßung. „Hallo Draco!"

„Claude", grüßte Draco kühl zurück. Der ehemalige Mitschüler war wie Draco in der Gruppe _Alchemie und Zaubertränke_ gewesen, aber das lag schon drei Jahre zurück. Draco konnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern, jemals ein Wort mit Claude gewechselt zu haben. Seit dem Abschluss hatte Draco mit niemandem aus dem Pierre-Bonaccord-Internat mehr gesprochen, auch nicht mit Manus oder Tomas. Draco wusste lediglich, dass Claude damals dieselbe Laufbahn anstreben wollte wie er.

„Du bist mit deiner Zaubertränkemeister-Ausbildung fertig?", fragte Claude interessiert nach.

„Sonst wäre ich ja wohl kaum hier."

Von Dracos abweisender Haltung ließ sich Claude zunächst nicht beeindrucken. „Hoffentlich habe ich die Prüfung geschafft. Und du natürlich auch. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück."

Draco schnaufte verächtlich. „Das hat absolut nichts mit Glück zu tun", sagte er mit selbstsicherer Stimme. „Ich weiß, was ich kann und was ich in der Prüfung geleistet habe. Ich habe bestanden, ohne Frage. Wenn du aber zweifelst, weil du deine Fähigkeiten nicht einschätzen kannst, dann hast du längst verloren."

Nun sollte Ruhe herrschen, hoffte Draco. Er unterhielt sich nicht gern mit anderen, wenn es sich nur um belanglosen Smalltalk handelte. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte Draco sich Severus herbei. Mit ihm würden Gespräche inspirierend sein. Severus Snape hatte sich nie mit belanglosem Geplauder aufgehalten oder aufhalten lassen. Claude war nun still und spielte aufgeregt mit seinen Fingern. Man hörte Schritte auf dem weichen Teppich. Das runde Gesicht der Vorzimmerdame lugte herein.

„Monsieur Barbulée", sie schaute auf ihr Klemmbrett, „Claude Barbulée, Sie können zu Monsieur Dupray rein."

Claude sprang auf. Nervös zerrte er an seiner Kleidung herum, damit sie anständig sitzen würde. Die offenbar verschwitzten Hände wischte er an seinem Umhang ab. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Draco verabschiedete er sich, machte jedoch nicht den Fehler, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen.

Das Wartezimmer hatte Draco für eine Viertelstunde ganz für sich allein. Für einen Sickel und zwanzig Knut zog er sich einen Kaffee aus dem magischen Automaten. Der letzte Schluck war genommen, kurz bevor er aufgerufen wurde.

Im Büro von Monsieur Dupray waren die Wände mit Urkunden gepflastert. Der Mann war nicht nur ein Zaubertränkemeister, sondern leitete die Prüfungskommission der Tränkemeister-Vereinigung. Außerdem war er mit dem französischen Zaubereiminister per Du. Ein Mann also, dem man Honig ums Maul schmieren sollte, wenn man im Leben weiterkommen wollte. Draco wollte weiterkommen. So setzte er etwas ein, das er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte: ein falsches Lächeln und seinen sprühenden Charme.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, Monsieur Dupray." Draco reichte dem Prüfer die Hand. „Ich habe neulich Ihre Abhandlung über verunreinigte Trankzutaten in Apotheken gelesen. Beängstigend! Aber gut, dass das angesprochen wurde, sonst würde sich nie etwas ändern."

Monsieur Dupray lachte. „Und ich dachte schon, das Thema interessiert niemanden."

„Es sollte jeden interessieren, der Zaubertränke herstellt."

„Wie Recht Sie haben, Monsieur Malfoy." Dupray ging um seinen Tisch herum und deutete mit einer Hand auf einen Stuhl. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz." Einen Augenblick lang wartete Draco geduldig, bis Dupray eine Mappe eingesehen hatte. Das Gesicht des Prüfers spiegelte Zufriedenheit wider. Die aufgeschlagene Mappe reichte er Draco mit den Worten: „Ich gratuliere ganz herzlich, Monsieur Malfoy. Sie haben die höchste Punktezahl erreicht." Draco nahm die Mappe entgegen und betrachtete das erste Stück Pergament, das Monsieur Dupray kommentierte: „Das ist Ihre Urkunde, die Sie als Meister der Zaubertränke ausweist." Severus wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen. „Das darunter ist ein Antrag auf ein zusätzliches Jahr. Wenn Sie noch ein Jahr in Ihre Ausbildung investieren, sind Sie später dazu befugt, selbst auszubilden. Außerdem erhalten Sie eine Mitgliedschaft bei der internationalen Tränkemeister-Vereinigung – für ein Jahr kostenlos. Bei Ihren Noten rate ich Ihnen, das eine Jahr noch zu absolvieren."

„Mit diesem Gedanken habe ich bereits gespielt, Monsieur Dupray. Dass Sie es mir jetzt auch noch nahelegen, bestärkt mich in meiner Entscheidung."

„Ich möchte Sie außerdem gern mit ein paar meiner Freunde bekannt machen. Das würde Ihrer Karriere förderlich sein." Einer Schublade entnahm Dupray ein kleines Kärtchen, das er Draco reichte. „Meine private Adresse, Monsieur Malfoy. Wenn Sie morgen gegen 19 Uhr Zeit hätten, wäre es mir eine Freude, Ihnen mein Anwesen zu zeigen und darüber hinaus einen Tränkemeister zu vermitteln, bei dem Sie Ihr zusätzliches Jahr absolvieren könnten."

Es wäre dumm gewesen, bei diesem Angebot nicht zuzuschlagen. Dank Dupray lernte Draco einige berühmte Persönlichkeiten kennen, darunter nicht nur angesehene Tränkemeister, sondern auch Politiker, Forscher und enthusiastische Geldgeber. Maurice Derville, in Frankreich so bekannt wie Damokles Belby, der Erfinder des Wolfsbanntrankes, war steinreich und todkrank. Der beinahe 80jährige Tränkemeister und Preisträger nahm Draco unter seine Fittiche. In dem zusätzlichen Jahr bei ihm lernte Draco mehr als in den drei Jahren der normalen Ausbildung. Draco empfand es als Vorteil, sich voll und ganz seiner Ausbildung zu widmen, ohne störende Freundschaften, die nur Verpflichtungen nach sich zogen. Indem er sich sozial zurückzog, entfielen lästige Zwänge wie Geburtstagsfeiern oder Hochzeiten; Veranstaltungen, die er nicht nur für überflüssig hielt, sondern in seinen Augen vor allem zeitraubend waren und zusätzlich den Geldbeutel strapazierten. Draco zog es vor, all seine Energie und Zeit in seine Arbeit zu investieren, denn damit wollte er später Anerkennung erlangen. Soziale Kontakte brachten bestenfalls Ärger.

Nachdem Draco sein zusätzliches Ausbildungsjahr erfolgreich bestanden hatte, verstand er bestens, warum Severus Snape wenig Interesse an zwischenmenschlichen Kontakten gezeigt hatte. Draco erging es genauso. Mit Zaubertränken war beinahe alles möglich. Snape hatte in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde nicht gelogen. Man konnte die Sinne auf eine Reise schicken, Glanz und Ansehen brauen und Ruhm in Flaschen füllen. Es war sogar möglich, den Tod zu verkorken. Das Gebiet der Zaubertränke konnte einen voll und ganz einnehmen, ja, geradezu süchtig nach mehr machen; mehr Wissen, mehr Entdeckungen und noch mehr Kollegen, mit denen man sich auf fachlicher Basis austauschen konnte.

Als der kinderlose Maurice Derville 82jährig seiner Krankheit erlag, hinterließ er sein gesamtes Vermögen Draco Malfoy. Durch diese freundliche Geste war Draco nicht mehr gezwungen, für seinen Unterhalt arbeiten zu gehen. Er konnte sich nun ausnahmslos der Forschung widmen. Natürlich bedachte er seine Eltern mit einer großzügigen Summe, denn ohne deren Hilfe wäre er niemals nach Frankreich gereist.

In den nächsten Jahren arbeitete Draco sich bis in die Top 10 der internationalen Tränkemeister-Vereinigung hoch und wurde die rechte Hand des Leiters. Draco hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Tränkemeister aus dem Nahen Osten für die internationale Tränkemeister-Vereinigung zu gewinnen, denn in einigen Ländern Vorderasiens gab es noch immer kulturell weitergegebenes Wissen, das man nicht mit der westlichen Welt teilen wollte. Für Draco stand fest, dass er das Vertrauen dieser Tränkemeister gewinnen musste. Der erste Schritt war, deren Sprache zu beherrschen. Der Trank, mit dem Draco bereits Französisch gelernt hatte, war von ihm höchstpersönlich optimiert worden. In Windeseile lernte er Arabisch in Wort und Schrift, zudem Hebräisch, Latein und Italienisch.

Es war Ende 2007, als Draco endlich eine schriftliche Einladung von einem namhaften Tränkemeister aus Saudi-Arabien in den Händen hielt. Während alle Menschen um ihn herum in Weihnachtsstimmung verfielen, verfasste Draco eine Rede, die er kommendes Jahr im Ausland halten wollte. Er war froh darüber, dass es für ihn keinen Anlass gab, Gänsebraten und Tannenbaum samt Weihnachtsschmuck besorgen zu müssen, vor allem aber keine Geschenke für Freunde, denn die hatte er noch immer nicht. Draco redete sich ein, dass es ihm ohne Freunde besser ging, denn so lief er nicht Gefahr, von ihnen enttäuscht zu werden. Lediglich seinen Eltern ließ er regelmäßig Post oder Geschenke zukommen, doch auch sie hatte er lange nicht persönlich gesehen. Draco befürchtete, in seinem Heimatland nicht willkommen zu sein. Er wohnte in Frankreich und bereiste von dort aus die ganze Welt – bis auf Großbritannien. Dort wollte er sich nicht mehr sehen lassen.

Am 21. Dezember hielt Draco ein Treffen mit wenigen Vertretern der internationalen Tränkemeister-Vereinigung ab, denen er seine Rede vorab präsentierte. Es gab nur wenige Verbesserungsvorschläge. Nun war es offiziell, dass Draco den Abgesandten der westlichen Welt präsentieren sollte. Seine gelassene Hinnahme dieser bedeutenden Aufgabe war den meisten seiner Kollegen unverständlich. Doch gerade deshalb eignete sich Draco bestens für den Posten. Er war sich über seine Fähigkeiten im Klaren und das machte ihn selbstbewusst.

Nach dem Treffen sammelte Draco seine Unterlagen zusammen. Monsieur Dupray war noch anwesend, doch Draco wimmelte ihn ab. Er hatte keine Zeit für Unterhaltungen, wenn es sich dabei nicht um Geschäftliches handelte. Draco warf seinen Umhang über den Arm und verließ schnellen Schrittes den gemieteten Raum des Hotels, in welchem das Treffen stattgefunden hatte. In der Lobby wurde nach ihm gerufen.

„Monsieur Malfoy, bitte warten Sie!" Draco schaute sich nach dem Herrn um, der ihn gerufen hatte. Da er ihn nicht kannte, ging er schlicht und ergreifend weiter, was den Herrn dazu bewegte, einen Schritt zuzulegen. „Monsieur Malfoy, bitte!" Abrupt blieb Draco stehen, stellte seinen Aktenkoffer auf einem Sessel im Foyer ab und warf sich den Umhang um. Leider hatte der Herr somit genug Zeit, um aufzuholen. „Monsieur Malfoy, wie gut, dass ich Sie …"

Draco griff nach seiner Aktentasche und wollte gerade weitergehen, da hielt der Mann ihn am Oberarm fest. Über diesen ungebetenen Körperkontakt ganz erbost riss sich Draco los und zischte: „Was wollen Sie?"

„Mein Name ist …"

„Ihr Name interessiert mich nicht, höchstens dann, wenn ich wissen möchte, von wem ich mich verabschiede. Also?"

„Ich, ähm …"

„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit", drängelte Draco missgelaunt.

„Wir haben einen Auftrag für Sie, den Sie nicht ablehnen können!"

„Pah", machte Draco desinteressiert. „Was glauben Sie, wie viele dieser Aufträge, die ich nicht ablehnen kann, ich bereits abgelehnt habe?"

„Aber nicht diesen, Monsieur Malfoy. Sie sind einer der Besten!"

„Ja, da haben Sie recht und wissen Sie auch, warum?" Draco ließ dem Herrn keine Zeit für eine Antwort, sondern erklärte arrogant: „Weil ich meine kostbare Zeit nicht mit Belanglosigkeiten wie Ihnen vergeude." Von oben bis unten betrachtete Draco den Mann vor sich. Der Umhang war abgetragen, der Mann wirkte durch den Dreitagebart ungepflegt. Mit gerümpfter Nase empfahl Draco: „Fragen Sie den nächst besten Apotheker. Ich vermute, der wird Ihnen bereits weiterhelfen können. Guten Abend!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Draco den verdatterten Mann einfach stehen. Draußen schneite es. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten wurde es Draco zu kalt um den Hals herum. Er blieb stehen und schlug den Kragen seines Winterumhanges hoch. Einen Moment später bereute er es, denn der Mann aus dem Hotel war ihm gefolgt.

„Monsieur Malfoy, lassen Sie mich bitte …" Draco ging schnurstracks weiter und der Mann folgte ihm, weil es die einzige Chance war, sein Anliegen vorzutragen. „Wir haben ein Manuskript aus dem 15. Jahrhundert in unserem Besitz. Es ist bisher niemandem gelungen, es zu entziffern, doch wir haben Hinweise …" Der Mann war bereits ein wenig aus der Puste, weil Draco ein strammes Tempo an den Tag legte, doch abwimmeln ließ er sich nicht. „Wir haben Hinweise, dass es sich um das Buch eines Alchimisten handelt, der eine so atemberaubende Entdeckung gemacht haben muss, dass er seine gesamten Unterlagen in einer eigens von ihm entwickelten Geheimsprache verfasst hat." Dracos zügelte sein Tempo, was der Mann als leichtes Interesse deuten wollte. Jetzt lag es an ihm, den jungen Tränkemeister für sich und sein Projekt zu gewinnen. „Über die ganze Welt verstreut haben wir weitere Schriften gefunden, die sich auf dieses alte Manuskript beziehen. Anfänge von Dekodierungen, von Übersetzungen, Formeln, Zutatenlisten …"

„Was verheimlicht das Manuskript Ihrer Meinung nach?", wollte Draco wissen. Längst war er langsamer geworden, sodass der Mann mit ihm Schritt halten konnte.

„Genau das, so hoffen wir zumindest, wird ein bewanderter, experimentierfreudiger Zaubertränkemeister in Erfahrung bringen. Es ist ein Mysterium, Monsieur Malfoy. Wenn Sie es lösen, wird Ihr Name in die Geschichte eingehen."

„Mein Name ist bereits in die Geschichte eingegangen."

„Sicher, aber nur mit der Verbesserung des Vielsafttrankes, dessen Wirkung dank Ihnen nun auch 24 Stunden anhalten kann. Das ist Firlefanz im Gegensatz zu dem, was das Manuskript offenbaren könnte. Wir wissen zwar nicht, was es ist, aber es muss etwas Großes, etwas Gewaltiges sein, sonst hätte man sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, dieses Geheimnis für so viele Jahrhunderte zu bewahren."

Draco war stehen geblieben, sein Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. „Haben Sie es dabei?", fragte er den Mann.

„Nein, ich dachte …"

Auf der Stelle ging Draco weiter, der Mann folgte ihm natürlich. Aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs fischte Draco eine Visitenkarte, die er dem Mann überreichte.

Ohne den Herrn anzusehen, sagte Draco: „Das nächste Mal haben Sie das Manuskript dabei. Guten Abend."

„Oh, vielen Dank!" Draco war bereits fünf Schritte von dem möglichen Auftraggeber entfernt, der ihm noch hinterherblickte. „War mir eine Freude", Draco war längst außer Hörweite, „mit Ihnen zu sprechen." Der Mann seufzte und sagte dann zu sich selbst: „Ich hoffe, das war kein Fehler."


	4. Engelsschrift

******04 – **Engelsschrift

Am Heiligabend, drei Tage nach dem undurchsichtigen Gespräch über ein uraltes Manuskript, das Draco nicht für weiter wichtig erachtet und längst vergessen hatte, klopfte es an seiner Haustür. Weil er selten Besuch bekam, gingen ihm im Bruchteil einer Sekunde mehrere Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, um wen es sich bei dem unangekündigten Gast handeln könnte. Seine Eltern, die ihn überraschen wollten? Nein, nicht ohne vorher Bescheid zu geben, dachte er. Ein alter Schulkamerad oder Arbeitskollege? Draco ließ sich bereits eine Ausrede einfallen, um solche Besucher schnell wieder abzuwimmeln. Die Flamme unter seinem Kessel, in dem ein kostbarer Trank brodelte, stellte er auf die niedrigste Stufe. Missgelaunt schlug er den Weg zur Haustür ein. Es klopfte nochmals. Vielleicht war es wieder diese aufdringliche Nachbarin, die ihm schöne Augen machen wollte, während sie vorgab, sich Zucker borgen zu wollen. Draco seufzte. Die Frau war nett, aber es wäre besser für sie, sich anderweitig umzusehen. Die Kellertreppe nach oben hatte Draco beinahe hinter sich, als der ungebetene Gast es doch tatsächlich wagte, ein drittes Mal zu klopfen.

„Bei Merlin, ich komme ja schon!", schrie er durch die offene Kellertür. „Und wehe, es ist nichts Wichtiges", murmelte er im Anschluss. Endlich war er im Erdgeschoss angelangt. Er musste lediglich noch den langen, schwarz-weiß gefliesten Flur durchqueren. Rechts und links von der Haustür war eine mehrfarbige Bleiverglasung angebracht, hinter der er bereits einen Schatten sah. Da drückte sich jemand die Nase an seinem Fenster platt, doch hindurchsehen konnte man nicht, das wusste Draco. Um der neugierigen Person einen Schrecken einzujagen, riss er die Tür mit Wucht auf.

Zwei Männer scheuten zurück, bevor sie die Situation als ungefährlich einstuften und sich wieder entspannten. Den einen Mann hatte Draco neulich nach dem Treffen der Tränkemeister-Vereinigung gesehen. Er erinnerte sich vage an das angesprochene Manuskript. Der zweite Mann war von hochgewachsener, schlanker Gestalt. Die Kleidung der beiden unterschied sich deutlich. Der Mann, den er vor drei Tagen getroffen hatte, trug noch immer den abgenutzten Winterumhang, der andere jedoch schien vermögend genug zu sein, um mit der aktuellen Haute Couture mithalten zu können. Außerdem trug er einen kleinen Koffer bei sich. Fragend blickte Draco die beiden abwechselnd an, bis ihm der Kragen platzte.

„Was ist? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!", blaffte er die Männer an, während er in Gedanken bei dem Kessel war, dessen Inhalt auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin köchelte. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht. Sollte der Trank misslingen, würde er 240 Galleonen in den Sand setzen. Die Herren mussten ihr Anliegen entweder schnell vortragen oder eine Dreiviertelstunde warten.

„Monsieur Malfoy?", fragte der elegant aussehende Herr.

„Oh, wie schön. Sie können meinen Namen vom Schild ablesen."

Anstatt beleidigt zu reagieren, musste der Herr schmunzeln. „Mein Kollege hat Ihnen neulich von dem Manuskript aus dem 15. Jahrhundert erzählt. Ich habe es dabei, falls Sie einen Blick hineinwerfen möchten."

Draco störte sich nicht daran, dass der Mann sich nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Folgen Sie mir."

Ohne hinter sich zu schauen, ging Draco bereits den Flur entlang und bog in das erste Zimmer links ein. Das Schließen der Haustür überließ er demjenigen, der als Letzter eintrat. Beide beeilten sich, um die kostbare Zeit des Gastgebers nicht überzustrapazieren.

Als beide Herren das Zimmer betraten, sahen sie, wie Draco sich aus einer Kristall-Karaffe einen Schluck Whisky einschenkte. Den Gästen bot er nichts an, nicht einmal einen Platz.

„Sie haben also das Manuskript dabei", wiederholte Draco, um die beiden mit diesen Worten dazu aufzufordern, es zu zeigen.

Der Elegantere von beiden legte seinen Koffer auf einen Beistelltisch und öffnete ihn. Als Erstes zog er sich weiße Baumwollhandschuhe über, bevor er etwas aus dem Koffer nahm. Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus, wie ein großes Buch. Draco erkannte recht schnell, dass der Umschlag aus echtem Pergament gefertigt war, womöglich aus Ziegenhaut, wie es vor einigen Jahrhunderten gang und gäbe gewesen war. Magisch von diesem antiken Stück angezogen ging Draco auf den Tisch zu. Auf der oberen Seite des Schutzdeckels war weder der Titel des Werkes angebracht noch konnte man einen Autorennamen ausmachen. Aufmerksam schaute Draco dabei zu, wie der elegante Herr den Buchdeckel mit den behandschuhten Händen aufschlug.

„In diesem Band", begann der gutaussehende Herr mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme zu erklären, „befinden sich alle 22 Lagen Pergament!"

„Was ist daran so besonders?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das Besondere ist, dass ursprünglich die Seiten 16, 18, 21 und 22 fehlten. Die Muggel wussten nur von zwei fehlenden Seiten."

„Was haben Muggel damit zu tun?"

„Dieses Original lag bis vor fünf Jahren noch in der Bibliothek der Yale Universität. Wir haben es", der Herr räusperte sich, „ausgeborgt."

„Ausgeborgt oder gestohlen?", hakte Draco nach.

„Ausgetauscht, wenn Sie es so genau wissen möchten. Auch den Muggeln ist dieses eigentümliche Buch bekannt. Nur wussten sie nichts von den letzten beiden Seiten. Die hat mein Kollege", der elegante Herr schaute zu dem anderen Gast hinüber, „im Ausland aufgetrieben."

Draco folgte dem Blick seines Gegenübers. Der Herr mit dem schäbigen Umhang stand bei der Kristall-Karaffe, die er sehnsüchtig anblickte. Ein wenig von seiner Gleichgültigkeit legte Draco ab, weil das Manuskript ihn interessierte.

„Möchten Sie ein Glas?", fragte Draco höflich. „Bedienen Sie sich."

„Oh, vielen Dank, Monsieur Malfoy."

„Keine Ursache, Monsieur …?"

„Ah", machte der elegante Herr unerwartet, „dann haben wir also Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt?" Offensichtlich war ihm bekannt, dass Draco sich nicht mit Namen aufhielt, wenn die Personen ihn nicht interessierten. „Mein Begleiter, der sich gerade einen edlen Tropfen gönnt, ist Monsieur Hervé Granier, mein langjähriger Kollege." Nach der Vorstellung nickte Draco dem Herrn zu. „Und ich bin Grand Duc Tiberio Roquevert."

„Ein Großherzog", sagte Draco mit höhnendem Unterton. „Soll mir das jetzt imponieren? Was machen Sie beruflich?" Das sagte Dracos Meinung nach mehr über eine Person aus, als ein Adelstitel, den man sich auch gegen einen Obolus aneignen konnte.

„Genau wie Sie, Monsieur Malfoy, so habe auch ich es nicht nötig zu arbeiten. Es ist eher das Steckenpferd, das uns beide verbindet."

Langsam nickte Draco. Es wurde höchste Zeit, sich um den vernachlässigten Zaubertrank im Keller zu kümmern. „Wenn das Hobby, das uns verbindet, interessant genug ist, werden Sie sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, sich für 45 Minuten die Zeit zu vertreiben. Im Labor arbeite ich gerade an einem wichtigen Trank, der meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf in", Draco fischte eine goldene Taschenuhr aus seinem Umhang und warf einen Blick darauf, „genau diesem Augenblick. Fühlen Sie sich wie Daheim. Ich empfehle mich."

Die ganze Zeit über war Tiberio Roquevert ruhig geblieben, hatte jede provozierende Spitze wohlwollend überhört und sich nicht um unhöfliche Gesten geschert, doch jetzt hatte er genug.

„Sie wissen wohl nicht, wen Sie vor sich haben?" Roqueverts Nasenflügel bebten vor Wut. „Sie können mich nicht einfach hier stehen lassen!"

„Ich kann, Monsieur." Draco stand bereits an der Türschwelle. „Und halten Sie sich vor Augen: Sie wollen etwas von mir! Sie können entweder hier warten oder mir ins Labor folgen, doch ich warne Sie, bei der Arbeit bin ich nicht gesprächig."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion seiner Gäste zu warten, verließ Draco den Raum, um zurück in den Keller zu gehen. Schon vor Jahren hatte er diese Räume wie ein Labor eingerichtet.

Während Draco seinen wertvollen Trank zu Ende braute, für den er am Ende 630 Galleonen von seinem Kunden erhalten würde, vertrieben sich Roquevert und Granier gezwungenermaßen die Zeit im Salon. Roquevert tigerte gedankenverloren auf und ab. Granier hingegen hielt sich an den Whisky, von dem er bereits ein drittes Glas zu sich nahm. Beide machten sich Gedanken, doch Granier war der Erste, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Er ist zu jung."

Abrupt blieb Roquevert stehen, um zu Granier zu blicken. „Er ist unverdorben, deshalb ist er genau der richtige Mann. Noch hat er sich nicht sämtliche ungeschriebenen Regeln der Tränkemeister angenommen. Malfoy ist experimentierfreudig, wissbegierig und vor allem hat er mit ausgezeichneten Noten bestanden."

Granier zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Und wenn er uns eine Absage erteilt?"

„Wird er nicht."

„Wenn aber doch? Wir könnten immer noch Monsieur Barbulée …"

Roquevert unterbrach: „Verschonen Sie mich mit diesem Bübchen!"

Auf der Stelle war Granier still. Ein aufgebrachter Roquevert war eine unangenehme Person. Doch wenn man eine Dreiviertelstunde warten musste, lief das Gehirn von ganz allein auf Hochtouren. Granier gingen eine Menge Dinge durch den Kopf.

Sein leeres Whiskyglas stellte Granier wieder ab, bevor er vorsichtig fragte: „Wollen wir ihm von den anderen erzählen?"

Roquevert zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ich will Malfoy für unser Vorhaben gewinnen, nicht ihn verschrecken."

„Bei einer Zusage seinerseits sollten wir zumindest anmerken, dass es ein klitzekleines bisschen gefährlich werden könnte." Gerade wollte Roquevert dagegen etwas sagen, da fügte Granier noch schnell an: „Zuliebe des Manuskripts! Wir sollten Malfoy mitteilen, dass es auch andere, äh, Interessenten gibt, die ein Auge darauf geworfen haben."

„Damit es nicht gestohlen wird", vermutete Roquevert ganz richtig. „Das können wir machen, aber wir gehen nicht ins Detail!"

Nachdem Draco seinen Trank fertig gebraut und für den Kunden abgefüllt hatte, wusch er sich gründlich die Hände und ging nach oben ins Erdgeschoss. Erst da fiel ihm ein, dass noch zwei Gäste auf ihn warteten. Neugierig lugte er ins Zimmer. Ja, sie waren noch hier.

„Meine Herren", sagte Draco, als er eintrat.

Roquevert atmete tief durch. „Endlich!"

„Sie wissen sicher aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das Brauen von Zaubertränken eine heikle Angelegenheit sein kann." Für Draco reichte diese Aussage als Entschuldigung für sein Benehmen völlig aus.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht", entgegnete Roquevert überraschenderweise.

„Ich dachte …"

Roquevert unterbrach Draco. „Es ist mein Hobby. Ich habe Zaubertränke weder studiert noch habe ich meinen Meister darin. Dennoch ist mein Interesse an diesem Gebiet sehr groß. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, dass man flüssiges Glück herstellen kann …" Roquevert geriet ins Schwärmen.

„Und wie sieht es mit Monsieur Granier aus?" Draco blickte zum entsprechenden Herrn. „Sind Sie ein Meister der Zaubertränke?"

„Nein, ich beschaffe … Ich bin, ähm, ein Beschaffer."

Aufgrund dieser seltsamen Antwort runzelte Draco die Stirn. „Was _beschaffen_ Sie denn so?"

„Och, alles was das Herz begehrt." Granier grinste, entblößte dabei eine braungelbe Zahnreihe. „Sollten Sie mal einen Wunsch haben … Ich beschaffe auch sehr seltene Trankzutaten."

„Nein, danke", winkte Draco ab. „Ich habe meine festen Händler." Sein Blick fiel auf das Manuskript, das noch immer auf dem Beistelltisch lag. „Aber zurück zum Geschäft. Was genau wollen Sie von mir und wie viel sind Sie bereit zu zahlen?"

Roquevert schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. „Haben Sie überhaupt Interesse an neuen Dingen oder geht es Ihnen nur ums Geld?"

„Beides."

Nach einem theatralischen Seufzer erklärte Roquevert: „Das Gröbste hat Ihnen mein Kollege Granier erklärt. Es geht sehr wahrscheinlich um einen Zaubertrank von unschätzbarem Wert, dessen Herstellung in einer unbekannten oder erfundenen Sprache abgehalten …"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich?", wiederholte Draco perplex. „Sie wissen nicht einmal, um was es genau geht?"

„Wir haben lediglich Vermutungen, aber mit denen möchten wir Sie gar nicht behelligen, Monsieur Malfoy, denn Sie sollen sich selbst ein Bild davon machen." Roquevert deutete auf das Manuskript. „Schauen Sie es sich an und versuchen Sie, den Inhalt zu entschlüsseln. Wie wertvoll es auch sein mag, Sie bekommen sechzig Prozent des Gewinns."

Damit gab sich Draco gar nicht zufrieden. „Und wenn es keinen Knut wert ist, muss ich womöglich noch draufzahlen?"

„Nein, das sicher nicht. Das Einzige, was es Sie kosten wird, ist Zeit."

„Zeit", wiederholte Draco mit Betonung, „in der ich Tränke brauen könnte, um damit Geld zu verdienen. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Roquevert? Soll ich von der Hand in den Mund leben?" Seinen luxuriösen Lebensstil wollte Draco in keiner Weise einschränken müssen.

Roquevert schnaufte. „Sie werden bezahlt. Beschäftigen Sie sich täglich mit dem Manuskript und geben Sie mir jeden Monat einen kurzen Bericht. Sie erhalten im Gegenzug einmalig 10.000 Galleonen für den ersten Monat, für jeden weiteren 1.000." Roquevert ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen, während er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Aber ich warne Sie, führen Sie mich nicht an der Nase herum, indem Sie das Manuskript links liegen lassen und nur kassieren."

Es ärgerte Draco, dass Roquevert ihn auf diese Weise indirekt bedrohte, aber viel schlimmer war die Unterstellung, sein Geld auf unehrliche Weise zu verdienen. Was könnte es schon schaden, jeden Tag einen Blick in die Schriften zu werfen? Es wäre ein netter Nebenverdienst, mehr als nur fair. Draco wurde jedoch von dem Gefühl übermannt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wäre da nicht die kleine Stimme, die versuchte, ihn zu warnen … Ob es nun Instinkt, Erfahrung oder einfach eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen war, konnte Draco nicht sagen.

„Wo ist der Haken?", wollte er von seinem potenziellen Auftraggeber wissen.

„Der Haken ist, dass Sie das Manuskript bewahren müssen. Es gibt noch andere interessierte Parteien, die es gern in die Finger bekommen würden. Schützen Sie das Manuskript – und vor allem auch sich selbst! Sollte man erst einmal wissen, dass Sie nun mit dieser Angelegenheit betraut wurden, könnte es sein, dass Sie hin und wieder ungebetene Gäste haben werden. Es ist egal, wo Sie hingehen: Führen Sie das Manuskript immer bei sich!"

„Das sollte kein Problem darstellen", versicherte Draco.

„Ach, falls Ihnen jemand Geld bieten sollte, viel Geld, dann seien Sie sich versichert, dass ich Ihnen das doppelte zahlen werde. Lassen Sie sich nicht abwerben."

„Ich hab verstanden. Wo ist der Vertrag?" Draco blickte zu Granier, dann wieder zu Roquevert. Letzterer kratzte sich verlegen an der Schläfe.

„Kein Vertrag, Monsieur Malfoy."

„Dann mache ich mich mit Steuerhinterziehung strafbar."

„Nein, Sie verstehen offenbar nicht. Absolut niemand soll von Ihnen oder uns erfahren, dass es eine Vereinbarung gibt und was diese beinhaltet."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das Ministerium wird den riesigen Eingang in meinem Verlies registrieren."

Roquevert schüttelte den Kopf und hob einen Finger, bevor er leise sagte: „Das wird nicht passieren, denn ich bezahle ausschließlich bar!"

Ein bisschen mulmig war Draco bei der Sache schon, aber er konnte das Geld gut gebrauchen. Für ein eigenes Geschäft müsste er Räumlichkeiten mieten und sich erst einmal einen gut situierten Kundenkreis aufbauen, womit er bereits begonnen hatte. Das alles ging nicht von heute auf morgen. Wenn er allerdings zusätzlich 10.000 Galleonen in der Hinterhand haben würde, müsste er nicht befürchten, mit seiner Idee auf die Nase zu fallen. Draco überlegte nicht lang. Er sagte zu. Am gleichen Abend ließ man das Manuskript mit seiner unbekannten Schrift und den seltsamen Zeichnungen bei Draco zurück.

Am Silvesterabend ließ sich Draco nicht von den Feuerwerken ablenken. Er las ein Buch, das ihm wichtige Hinweise im Umgang mit arabischen Geschäftspartnern gab. Draco wurde sich darüber klar, dass er seine egozentrische Art und seine Gleichgültigkeit ablegen musste. Respekt war ein Wort, das er nur aus einem Wörterbuch kannte. Nein, korrigierte er in Gedanken, das stimmte nicht ganz. Seinen Eltern sowie damals Severus Snape hatte er stets respektiert. Draco dachte kurz nach, doch mehr Menschen fielen ihm bei bestem Willen nicht ein.

In den arabischen Ländern brachte man jedem seinen Respekt entgegen, nicht nur dem Geschäftspartner, sondern als Gast auch dem Gastgeber oder der Jüngere dem Älteren. Auf die Körpersprache musste man ebenso achten. Diese durfte nicht zu devot sein, aber andeutungsweise ehrerbietig. Gerade etwas, über was Draco überhaupt nicht verfügte, war sehr gefragt, nämlich Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen. Er musste es sich abschminken, immer gleich zum Punkt kommen zu wollen. Smalltalk, so sehr er ihn auch hasste, war angesagt. Es schien, als müsste Draco in nächster Zeit ein wenig schauspielern, aber das würde ihm sicher gut gelingen. Von seinem Vater wusste er, wie man in den unangenehmsten Situationen ein Lächeln heucheln konnte. Bei Kaffee und Tee mit dem arabischen Gastgeber sollte man auf geschäftliche Themen verzichten. Draco befürchtete, dass er eine lange Zeit in Saudi-Arabien verbringen müsste, wenn dort alles so gemächlich ablaufen sollte, wie in dem Reiseratgeber beschrieben. Außerdem riet man davon ab, die linke Hand häufig zu benutzen oder gar damit den Gastgeber zu berühren, denn diese Hand galt als unrein. Draco musste eine Menge lernen, bevor er in wenigen Tagen seine Reise antreten wollte. Roqueverts Bedingungen waren eindeutig: Es blieb Draco nichts anderes übrig, als das Manuskript mitzunehmen.

Anderenorts wurde Silvester ausgiebig gefeiert. So zum Beispiel im Fuchsbau. Hier hatte Familie Weasley alle Angehörigen und Freude eingeladen, um gemeinsam auf das neue Jahr anzustoßen. Ginny war nicht alleine gekommen. Sie hatte ihren neuen Freund mitgebracht. Für Harry ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass die Beziehung ernster war, als alle bisher angenommen hatten. Harry verstand sich gut mit dem jungen Mann, zog es jedoch vor, sich den Abend über intensiver mit Ron und Hermine zu unterhalten. Außerdem suchte er die Nähe von Rose, der Tochter seiner beiden besten Freunde. Sie war knapp zwei Jahre alt und fühlte sich auf Harrys Arm so wohl, dass sie den gröbsten Lärm gelassen hinnahm. Hermine war wieder schwanger, doch noch konnte man ihr das nicht ansehen. Sie saß auf der Couch und unterhielt sich mit Fleur und Bill. Deren drei Kinder waren mit George draußen, um noch das restliche Feuerwerk abzufeuern. Mitternacht war längst vorbei. Ab heute begann das Jahr 2008. Ron saß gegenüber von Hermine direkt neben Harry. Er beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie der die kleine Rose wiegte.

„Ich hab dich vorgestern im Ministerium gesehen", begann Ron, der so leise sprach, dass nur Harry, nicht aber Fleur, Bill oder Hermine ihn hören konnten. Er beugte sich zu Harry und sagte noch viel leiser: „Ich war schon am Ausgang und du standest noch an der Kantine." Das bedeutete, Ron war mindestens dreißig Meter entfernt gewesen. „Du hast einen Kollegen geküsst."

Harrys Augenbrauen grüßten den Haaransatz. „Einen Kollegen?", wiederholte er irritiert, doch dann fiel ihm ein, wen Ron meinen konnte. „Ah, der Kollege, den du meinst, war Catherine."

„Catherine?" Diesmal schaute Ron irritiert drein. Catherine war eine fünf Jahre jüngere Kollegin, von der Ron einmal behauptet hatte, dass sie wie ein Junge aussehen würde: ein flacher Busen, ein extremer Kurzhaarschnitt, kaum Rundungen und für ein Mädel viel zu durchtrainiert. „Seit wann bist du mit ihr zusammen?"

„Wir haben uns vorgestern getrennt", erwiderte Harry, ohne mitbekommen zu haben, dass alle Gäste, die auf der Couch gegenüber saßen, längst zu Zuhörern des Gesprächs geworden waren. Ron war das ebenfalls entgangen.

„Schon wieder getrennt? Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du mit ihr zusammen warst. Wie lange hat es denn gehalten?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry überlegte nicht lang. „Eine Woche."

„Wow …" Ron schnaufte amüsiert. „Das ist ein neuer Rekord, oder? Habt ihr beide wenigstens …?"

„Ja", unterbrach Harry, um zu verhindern, dass Ron unnötige Details zum Besten gab.

„Warum hat es mit euch beiden dann nur eine Woche gehalten?"

Die Blicke von Bill, Fleur und Hermine hafteten auf Harry. Jeder von ihnen war gespannt auf die Antwort. Doch Harry, sich nicht einmal bewusst, wie sehr er unter Beobachtung stand, machte allen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Sie hatte was gegen …" Harry beugte sich zu Ron und flüsterte ihm den Rest ins Ohr. Sogleich kam von der Couch gegenüber ein Einspruch von Bill.

„Hey, das ist unfair. Sag es laut!" Als Harry erschrocken zur Couch schaute und dabei rote Wangen bekam, grinste Bill schelmisch. „Gegen was hatte Catherine was?"

Harry und Ron antworteten zur gleichen Zeit, doch während Harry nur abwinkte und behauptete, es wäre nichts Wichtiges gewesen, sagte Ron schlicht und ergreifend: „Analverkehr."

„Danke, Ron!", fuhr Harry seinen Freund verärgert an. Rose schlief noch.

„Was denn? Ist doch nichts dabei. Hermine und ich …"

Besagte Dame fiel ihm ins Wort: „Wage es ja nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden, Ron Weasley!"

„Aber es ist doch gar nichts dabei!", verteidigte Ron das Thema.

Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man Mollys Stimme, die nachhakte: „Wo ist gar nichts dabei?"

„Ach …" Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken. „Nichts, Mom. Sind die draußen bald fertig?", lenkte er vom Thema ab. „George muss doch langsam das Feuerwerk ausgehen."

„Sie kommen gleich rein."

Mit ihrem Zauberstab entfernte Molly erst den Schnee von ihrem Umhang, bevor sie ihn auszog und im Flur auf einen Haken hängte. Man hörte, wie zwei weitere Personen von draußen hereinkamen. Andromeda und der mittlerweile neunjährige Teddy gesellten sich zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Die Themen Catherine und Analverkehr kehrte jeder wie selbstverständlich unter den Teppich.

Es war gegen vier Uhr morgens, als Andromeda entschied, mit Teddy nach Hause zu gehen. In der Küche traf Harry sie allein an, als sie ihre leeren Schalen von dem selbst gemachten Dessert abwusch, um sie wieder mitzunehmen.

„Andromeda? Ich habe da mal eine Frage."

„Was gibt's?"

Harry blickte zur Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand lauschte. „Teddy wird doch im April zehn." Andromeda nickte, sodass Harry fortfuhr: „Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich ihm eine Reise schenke?"

„Eine Reise?", wiederholte sie überrascht. „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, aber nicht allein."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es wird ein Drei-Wochen-Trip für zwei Personen und er darf entscheiden, wer ihn begleiten soll."

Andromeda schnaufte belustigt. „Ich weiß schon, wen er mitnehmen wird."

Zwar hatte Harry ebenfalls das Gefühl, dass Teddy seinen Patenonkel mitnehmen wollen würde, doch gab es durchaus noch andere potenzielle Kandidaten. „Sei dir da nicht so sicher. Es kann auch sein, dass er Ron mitnimmt. Der war nämlich schon in Ägypten."

„Ägypten? Davon schwärmt Teddy seit mindestens drei Jahren."

Harry nickte. „Woran Ron nicht ganz unschuldig ist."

Während sie ihre Schale abtrocknete, wollte Andromeda von Harry noch mehr wissen: „Würdest du denn zu der Zeit Urlaub bekommen?"

„Das ist alles schon geregelt", bestätigte Harry mit einem Nicken.

Es war tatsächlich alles geregelt. Erst nachdem die Personalabteilung seinen Urlaubsantrag für den April bewilligt hatte, besorgte Harry im neuen Jahr die Portschlüssel für die Reise nach Ägypten.

Ebenfalls um einen Reise-Portschlüssel bemüht war Draco. Im Januar holte er sich seinen vom französischen Ministerium gestatteten Portschlüssel ab, um nach Saudi-Arabien zu reisen. Die Tränkemeister-Vereinigung kam für sämtliche Unkosten auf. Sie bezahlten nicht nur die Reise per Portschlüssel, sondern auch den Hotelaufenthalt. Zudem bekam Draco täglich ein Taschengeld von dreißig Galleonen, was man ihm im Voraus für sechs Monate zahlte. Der französische Minister hatte mit Draco gesprochen und ihm gesagt, wie glücklich er sei, dass der arabische Zauberer-Zirkel endlich die Hand freundschaftlich gen Westen streckte. Bisher gab es keinerlei geschäftliche Verbindungen zwischen den Ländern.

„Sechs Monate", murmelte Draco, als er seinen Portschlüssel – eine leere Packung Muggel-Streichhölzer – anstarrte. Draco sollte anfangs nicht einmal den Herrn treffen, mit dem man später Geschäfte machen wollte. Ein Verbindungsmann übernahm die Aufgabe des ersten Kennenlernens, Shaikh Nadim Ishaq, der Botschafter des Herrschers der Zauberergemeinschaft in Saudi-Arabien. Dessen Sekretär Mr. Saaviz Dawud würde sich Tag und Nacht um Draco kümmern, würde ihm Tipps geben, ihn auf gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen aufmerksam machen und jede seiner Fragen beantworten, unter anderem die schwierige Frage, wie die Namen des Botschafters und die des Herrschers korrekt ausgesprochen werden. Mit ihm hatte Draco bereits regen Briefkontakt gehabt.

Das Manuskript nahm Draco mit. Er verkleinerte es magisch und trug es in seiner Westentasche mit sich, sodass er es immer spüren konnte. Lediglich seine schönsten Anzüge und Umhänge packte er ein, denn er wollte mit leichtem Gepäck reisen. Eine Tasche musste genügen. Kleidung konnte er gegebenenfalls vor Ort kaufen. Bevor er abreiste, rief er über das Flohnetzwerk seine Eltern an.

„Vater?"

„Ja, Draco, was für eine schöne Überraschung. Deine Mutter wird sich freuen. Sei gegrüßt, mein Junge." Sein Vater klang glücklich, was Draco mit Erleichterung feststellte. Für die Familie Malfoy war es trotz der abgesessenen Strafe nicht leicht im Heimatland gewesen. Immer wieder fand sich Lucius Malfoy in einem Artikel des Tagespropheten wieder. Obwohl sich Lucius nichts mehr zuschulden kommen ließ, störten ihn die an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Untaten sehr, weil solche Beschuldigungen geschäftsschädigend sein konnten. Doch er wäre kein Malfoy, wenn ihm das nicht am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen würde. Bereits zwei Mal hatte Lucius den Tagespropheten erfolgreich auf Schadensersatz verklagt, um seinen Namen reinzuwaschen.

„Ich wollte mich von euch verabschieden. Ist Mutter da?"

„Hier bin ich, Schatz! Oh, du siehst gut aus, Junge. Wie geht es dir?"

Es war schön, die Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören, die sich mit dem Kopf neben seinen Vater in den Kamin gedrängt hatte. „Es geht mir sehr gut, danke. Ich wollte euch Bescheid geben, dass ich heute verreise."

Sein Vater meldete sich zu Wort. „Die Reise im Auftrag der Tränkemeister-Vereinigung, von der du uns letztes Jahr erzählt hast?"

„Genau diese Reise."

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Junge. Du weißt, was ich von diesen Leuten halte." Bevor Draco irgendetwas sagen konnte, begann sein Vater mit einer Schimpftirade auf arabische Menschen. „Es wird einen Grund haben, warum sie ihre Zauberkünste bisher mit niemandem teilen wollten. Ich befürchte Schlimmstes, Draco. Traue keiner Menschenseele! Das ist übelstes Mittelalter …"

Nur ungern unterbrach Draco seinen Vater. „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem melde ich mich regelmäßig bei euch. Die haben etwas Ähnliches wie ein Flohnetzwerk."

Kamine gab es in Saudi-Arabien aufgrund des heißen Klimas so gut wie gar nicht, lediglich Feuerplätze, um zu kochen. Die Fern-Kommunikation fand mit einer Schale statt, in der eine spiegelnde Flüssigkeit aufbewahrt wurde.

Narzissa schob sich in den Vordergrund des Kamins und bat: „Melde dich bitte wenigstens einmal pro Woche, Draco. Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl dabei."

„Wieso?", fragte Draco alarmiert, denn normalerweise war seine Mutter immer positiv eingestellt, wenn es um seine Belange ging. Sie sorgte sich in der Regel nie.

„Pass einfach nur auf, mein Junge. Das ist eine völlig andere Kultur."

Das konnte Draco nach all der Lektüre, die er bereits gelesen hatte, bestätigen. „Ich verspreche, ich pass auf mich auf und melde mich jede Woche ein Mal."

Seine Eltern wünschten ihm eine gute Reise und gaben ihm noch einige Warnungen mit auf dem Weg. Mit nur einem Koffer in der Hand, in dem sich mehr Notizen und Zaubertrankzutaten befanden als Kleidung, nahm Draco die Streichholzschachtel in die Hand und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

Eine solche Übersee-Reise dauerte mit einem Portschlüssel nur unwesentlich länger als eine Inlandsreise. Nur wenige Minuten später befand sich Draco in einem abgesperrten Hotel-Bereich, zu dem nur Reisende Zutritt hatten, die per Portschlüssel ankamen oder abreisten. Ein Mann mit einer weißen Ghutra auf dem Kopf grüßte den blonden Gast mit einem höflichen Nicken, bevor er Draco aufforderte, den Koffer auf einen Tisch zu legen und zu öffnen.

Der Aufforderung kam Draco natürlich nach. Bei dem Herrn handelte es sich nicht nur um einen Sicherheitsangestellten des Hotels, sondern um einen Mitarbeiter des hiesigen Zolls. Der Mann beherrschte Dracos Sprache kaum. Doch zum Glück hatte Draco Arabisch gelernt, womit er den Herrn positiv überraschte.

„Das", Draco deutete auf die Wurzel, die der Mann aus dem Koffer genommen hatte, „sind seltene Trankzutaten, die ich demnächst Shaikh Abbas Aziz zum Geschenk machen möchte."

Bei dem Namen machte der Zoll-Mitarbeiter große Augen. „Dann sind Sie der Abgesandte?"

In Dracos Ohren klang diese Bezeichnung beinahe religiös. „Die französische Tränkemeister-Vereinigung hat mich mit der Aufgabe betraut, geschäftliche Beziehungen herzustellen."

Der Herr legte die Wurzel behutsam zurück in den Koffer und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den restlichen Inhalt. „Seien Sie in unserem Land ganz herzlich willkommen, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Dawud wartet in der Eingangshalle auf Sie."

„Danke."

Als Draco den Raum verließ, fand er sich in einem beeindruckend großen, edel ausgestatteten Foyer wieder. Würde man diesem Hotel Sterne zuteilen, was in Saudi-Arabien – beziehungsweise allgemein in der Zaubererwelt nicht üblich war –, wäre es ein Fünfstern-Superior-Hotel: das Beste vom Besten. Draco schaute sich um. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um ein Hotel der Zaubererwelt. Einige Frauen, die sich hier aufhielten, trugen zwar keinen schwarzen Tschador, doch die meisten Damen und Herren waren in schwarze, knöchellange Umhänge aus leichtem Stoff gehüllt. Ausnahmslos alle Frauen verbargen einen Teil ihres Gesichts mit einem Schleier.

„Mr. Malfoy?", fragte eine helle Männerstimme. Draco drehte sich um. Ein Herr mit großen, dunkelbraunen Augen trat an ihn heran. Auch er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und auf dem Kopf einen weißen Ghutra. Draco schätzte ihn an die dreißig Jahre.

„Guten Tag! Sie müssen Mr. Saaviz Dawud sein." Der Vorname Saaviz bedeutete elegant und nett. Elegant traf bereits zu, dachte Draco. Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, ob der Sekretär auch nett war.

„Das bin ich." Mit einem Lächeln streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. Draco hatte gelesen, dass ein Handschlag nie kräftig sein durfte, wie man es in der westlichen Kultur gewohnt war. Seine Hand übte kaum Druck aus und Saaviz schüttelte nur ein Mal, bevor er wieder losließ. „Herzlich willkommen in unserem Land. Hatten Sie eine angenehme Reise?"

„Es ging schneller und unkomplizierter, als ich erwartet habe. Danke der Nachfrage."

„Das freut mich." Als er lächelte, fielen Draco seine geraden, blendend weißen Zähne auf. Mit einer Hand deutete er zur Rezeption. „Darf ich Ihnen beim Einchecken behilflich sein?"

An der Rezeption überraschte Draco mit seinem fließenden Arabisch nicht nur Mr. Dawud, sondern auch die dort arbeitenden Damen und Herren. Man war außergewöhnlich freundlich zu ihm, was Draco gar nicht gewohnt war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er, weil die Höflichkeit es verlangte, von sich aus sehr nett war. Es fiel ihm nicht einmal schwer, hier oder da ein charmantes Lächeln zu schenken.

Draco lud Mr. Dawud gleich auf sein Hotelzimmer ein, was er dankend annahm.

„Nur als Hinweis, Mr. Malfoy: Eine Dame sollten Sie nicht in Ihr Hotelzimmer einladen, falls Shaikh Ishaq Sie in Zukunft mit einer Frau bekanntmachen sollte."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es schickt sich nicht für eine Dame, sich mit einem Mann in einem Zimmer aufzuhalten. Das könnte große Probleme nach sich ziehen, besonders für die Frau, falls sie Ihrer Einladung folgen sollte."

„Danke, dass Sie mich über solche Dinge aufklären, Mr. Dawud."

„Nichts zu danken. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis man alle Umgangsformen beherrscht. Das ist sehr wichtig, besonders wenn man als Ausländer eines Tages Shaikh Abbas Aziz gegenüberstehen möchte. Man sollte ihn nicht verärgern."

Draco nickte. „Das habe ich nicht vor. Wann werde ich ihn sehen?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden zunächst mit meinem Dienstherrn dem Botschafter Shaikh Nadim Ishaq verhandeln. Wenn er Sie für vertrauenswürdig erachtet, wird er Sie dem Herrscher der Magischen Welt vorstellen. Der Botschafter möchte Sie heute gern noch begrüßen, es sei denn, die Reise hat Sie zu sehr mitgenommen."

„Ich freue mich darauf, Shaikh Ishaq noch heute kennenzulernen."

Mr. Dawud nickte. „Dann möchte ich Ihnen ausrichten, dass der Botschafter Sie um zwanzig Uhr im Hotel-Restaurant erwartet."

„Vielen Dank. Sagen Sie, muss ich irgendetwas beachten?"

„Shaikh Ishaq als engster Vertrauter des Herrschers wird mit _Eure Exzellenz_ angesprochen. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er Sie sehr schnell darum bitten, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen: Nadim. Das ist jedoch nicht wie in Ihrem Land mit dem Duzen vergleichbar. Vor dem Vornamen wird immer der Titel gesetzt, in diesem Fall Tabieb Nadim. Tabieb bedeutet _Oberster Heiler_. In der Muggelwelt kann man es mit Doktor übersetzen."

„Vielen Dank für die Information, Mr. Dawud. Was die Kleiderordnung betrifft …?"

„Das, was Sie tragen", er deutete auf seinen weißen Anzug, „wäre angemessen."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ansonsten hätte ich noch eine Boutique aufgesucht."

Bei Dracos erstem Treffen mit dem Botschafter lief alles bestens. Draco machte dieser hochrangigen Persönlichkeit gegenüber keinen einzigen Fehler, zumindest hatte Mr. Dawud ihm im Nachhinein auf keinen aufmerksam gemacht. Man verstand sich rein zwischenmenschlich so gut, als würde man sich schon viele Jahre kennen. Der Botschafter und Draco waren sozusagen auf gleicher Wellenlänge. Wie Mr. Dawud es vorhergesagt hatte, bat der Botschafter ihn recht schnell darum, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, was laut der Information von Mr. Dawud den Titel beinhalten musste. Tabieb Nadim hatte nicht nur den Rang des Obersten Heilers inne, sondern war auch einer der angesehensten Zaubertränkemeister in Saudi-Arabien. Das machte ihn zu einem Gesprächspartner ganz nach Dracos Geschmack. Wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Jahren musste Draco auch bei dieser Unterhaltung an Severus Snape denken, denn auch er hätte mit Sicherheit eine Menge Freude an einem Gespräch mit dem Botschafter gehabt.

Eine der Regeln war, beim Essen nicht über Geschäftliches zu sprechen, es sei denn, dass dies der Zweck der Einladung war. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall. Tabieb Nadim wollte Draco zunächst privat besser kennenlernen.

Ende Januar lud Tabieb Nadim Draco zum Golfspielen ein. Es waren achtzehn Grad Celsius, für ein Spiel an der frischen Luft eine sehr angenehme Temperatur.

Das allererste geschäftliche Gespräch fand einen Monat später statt, Ende Februar. Die Außentemperatur war ähnlich wie im Januar. Bei Mr. Dawud hatte sich Draco über Verhaltensregeln bei einer geschäftlichen Unterredung informiert. Er war so freundlich und teilte ihm mit, dass Tabieb Nadim nicht nur Draco, sondern auch zwei weitere Gäste eingeladen hatte.

„Wieso zwei weitere Gäste?", fragte Draco überrascht.

„Das ist völlig normal, mehrere Geschäftspartner einzuladen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Was sind das für Herrschaften?"

„Ein Mr. Octavius Deodato aus Italien und Mr. Peter Steiner aus der Schweiz. Beide sind in der Hoffnung hier, eine geschäftliche Beziehung aufzubauen."

Konkurrenz. Von beiden Herren hatte Draco schon gehört. Sie waren jeweils in ihrem Land angesehene Tränkemeister und auch Vorstandsmitglieder in ihren landeseigenen Tränkemeister-Vereinigungen. Das sagte er natürlich nicht laut, aber es lag auf der Hand, dass die Regierenden sich selbst aussuchen wollten, mit welchem Land der westlichen Welt sie ihre Geschäftsbeziehungen aufbauen wollten. Es war klug von Tabieb Nadim, die drei Konkurrenten zusammenzubringen. Draco würde diese Probe bestehen.

Wie es sich herausstellte, sprachen weder der Italiener noch der Schweizer arabisch, dafür zwar eine geläufige Weltsprache, doch auch diese nicht besonders gut. Tabieb Nadim musste bei Mr. Deodato mehrmals nachfragen, weil er Zusammenhänge nicht verstand. Das erste Mal machte es sich für Draco bezahlt, einige Fremdsprachen gelernt zu haben. Hilfreich sprang er ein, indem er für Tabieb Nadim und die anderen beiden Gäste den Übersetzer spielte. Nicht umsonst war er in Slytherin gewesen, denn natürlich nutzte er die sprachliche Unwissenheit der Konkurrenz aus. Hier und da überhörte gerade bei dem schnell sprechenden Italiener einige Dinge. Bei geforderten Beträgen, Kosten oder vertraglichen Forderungen dichtete Draco einige Bedingungen hinzu und die Schweiz stellte Draco als träge dar, indem er lange Wartezeiten für das Erfüllen von Aufträgen angab, sodass Tabieb Nadim immer mehr Abstand von möglichen Geschäften mit Italien und der Schweiz nahm. Dank Dracos kreativer Übersetzungen wollte Tabieb Nadim nicht einmal zu einem zweiten Gespräch mit Deodato oder Steiner einladen. In gewisser Weise lud er sie sogar aus, indem er sich für den Besuch bedankte und durch die Blume zu verstehen gab, dass beide sich nun wohl um Angelegenheiten in ihrem eigenen Land kümmern müssten.

„Sie sprechen nicht nur unsere Sprache vorzüglich, Mr. Malfoy", lobte Tabieb Nadim aus reiner Höflichkeit, obwohl er es nicht beurteilen konnte.

Draco lächelte freundlich. „Vielen Dank! Es war mir eine Freude, meine Sprachkenntnisse endlich einmal einsetzen zu können."

„Wo haben Sie die vielen Fremdsprachen gelernt? Ich habe gehört, in Hogwarts würde es kein solches Angebot geben."

„Das ist richtig, in Hogwarts werden keine Fremdsprachen unterrichtet. Als ich nach Frankreich zog, habe ich mir selbst Französisch beigebracht. Geholfen hat dabei ein Trank, der die Lernfähigkeit erhöht." Tabieb Nadim zog staunend beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während er weiter aufmerksam zuhörte. „Als die Tränkemeister-Vereinigung mir das Angebot unterbreitete, mit Ihrem Land das Wissen auszutauschen, habe ich den Trank optimiert. Auf diese Weise konnte ich nicht nur Arabisch, sondern zeitgleich noch Hebräisch, Italienisch und Latein lernen."

Davon begeistert fragte Tabieb Nadim nach: „Sie haben den Trank selbst verbessert?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe den neuen Trank zwar patentieren lassen, aber er ist noch nicht käuflich zu erwerben."

„Woran liegt's?", wollte der Botschafter wissen.

„Ich würde gern selbst ein Geschäft eröffnen und mit diesem Trank auf mich aufmerksam machen, doch dafür benötige ich ein angemessenes Startkapital. Ich arbeitete daran, mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Eine beachtliche Leistung, Mr. Malfoy. Wissen Sie … Als ich das erste Mal hörte, wie jung Sie sind, habe ich Vorurteile gehabt. Ich hatte Sie längst abgeschrieben. Ihnen ist sicher aufgefallen, dass Mr. Deodato und Mr. Steiner weit über sechzig Jahre alt sind und erfahrene Zaubertränkemeister darstellen. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie falsch eingeschätzt habe. Bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung und gleichzeitig die Einladung in mein Haus an. Ich möchte Sie gern meiner Familie vorstellen."

Das war der Moment, in dem Draco klar wurde, dass er die Nummer eins war. Wenn Saudi-Arabien Geschäfte mit anderen Ländern machen wollte, dann mit dem Land, das Draco vertrat: Frankreich. Die persönliche Beziehung zum Botschafter brachte ihn näher an den Herrscher heran. Bald würde Draco, das hatte Tabieb Nadim angekündigt, Shaikh Abbas Aziz persönlich gegenüberstehen. Von Tabieb Nadim wusste Draco, dass man in der arabischen Welt noch nie von beispielsweise dem Glück in Flaschen, dem Felix Felicis, gehört hatte. Es gab viele Zaubertränke und vor allem Zutaten, die Tabieb Nadim völlig fremd waren. Andersherum sah es jedoch genauso aus. Es gab eine Dattelpalmen-Gattung, deren Früchte die wundervolle Gabe hatten, denjenigen, der die Dattel aß, in die Zukunft sehen zu lassen. Mit einem Zaubertrank konnte man sogar bestimmen, zu welchem Zeitpunkt man einen Blick erhaschen wollte. Das würde wohl besonders Professor Trelawney interessieren. Des Weiteren gab es eine nur in Saudi-Arabien wachsende Aloe Vera-Art, deren Saft die schlimmsten Wunden zu heilen vermochte. Hätte man den verblichenen Alastor Moody früher damit behandelt, wären ihm sogar ein neues Auge und ein heiles Bein gewachsen. Die Dattel und die Aloe waren die wichtigsten Zutaten, die Draco mit nach Frankreich bringen wollte. Im Gegenzug wollte Tabieb Nadim unbedingt Acromantula- und Billywiggift haben, doch nicht nur Zutaten, sondern auch Rezepte sollten ausgetauscht werden.

Mitte März lag Draco in seinem Bett im Hotelzimmer, um in dem Manuskript zu blättern, das er wegen der ganzen Aufregung über die noch nie gesehenen Zaubertrankzutaten beinahe vergessen hätte. Viele Seiten in dem Manuskript waren mehrfach gefaltet. Man konnte sie aufklappen, ähnlich wie die Bilder der nackten Herren in der von Draco abonnierten Zeitschrift Playwitch. Draco verschaffte sich zunächst einen Überblick. Es gab Doppel- und Dreifachblätter, aber sogar je ein Vierfach- und ein Sechsfachblatt. Von den Doppelblättern gab es am meisten – fünf, um genau zu sein. Weil Draco die Schriftzeichen nicht entziffern konnte und nicht einmal eine Idee hatte, wo er mit der Recherche beginnen konnte, konzentrierte er sich auf die handgezeichneten Bilder in dem Manuskript. Für seinen Geschmack waren sie viel zu undeutlich dargestellt worden. Einige der Pflanzen glaubte Draco zu erkennen. Jetzt zahlte es sich aus, dass er die Zeit seines letzten Schuljahres nicht nur genutzt hatte, um sein Wissen in Alchemie und Zaubertränken zu vertiefen. Auch die zusätzlich erworbenen Kenntnisse in Kräuterkunde kamen im in diesem Moment mindestens ebenso gelegen. Manch eine Pflanze schien nur auf den ersten Blick eindeutig einer bestimmten Gattung anzugehören, doch sehr bald merkte Draco, dass es beinahe unmerkliche Unterschiede gab. Was anfangs wie eine Sonnenblume aussah, war aufgrund einer klitzekleinen Abweichung eher einer seltenen Wasserpflanze zuzuordnen. Bei jedem Bild achtete Draco auf diese kleinen Unstimmigkeiten. Sie versteckten sich überall und warteten darauf, von einem aufmerksamen Auge entdeckt zu werden.

In einem Brief an Monsieur Roquevert schilderte Draco seine erste Entdeckung bezüglich der Pflanzenzeichnungen. Nicht das Gesamtbild schien wichtig, sondern die Ungereimtheiten. Wobei Draco jedoch Schwierigkeiten hatte, waren astronomische und kosmologische Zeichnungen und Berechnungen. Viel leichter würde er dieses Thema verstehen können, wenn er damals der Gruppe Zahlenmystik und Arithmantik angehört hätte. Wen könnte er fragen? Von dem ehemaligen Mitschüler Tomas Tosterud wusste Draco, dass der Norweger noch immer in Frankreich lebte und unter anderem Arithmantik lehrte. Tomas hatte in der Schule ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Er würde ihm bestimmt den Gefallen erweisen, wenigstens einen Blick ins Manuskript zu werfen. Andererseits hatte Roquevert sehr deutlich gesagt, dass niemand von dem Manuskript erfahren durfte.

Es klopfte an seiner Hotelzimmertür. „Mr. Malfoy?" Der Stimme nach handelte es sich um Nadim Ishaq. Unangemeldete Besuche waren unter Arabern verbreitet und im Gegenzug freuten sie sich, wenn sie ebenfalls unangekündigten Besuch erhielten.

„Ich komme, einen kleinen Moment bitte." Das Manuskript verkleinerte Draco durch einen Zauber, bevor er es sich in die Westentasche stecke und die Tür öffnete. „Tabieb Nadim, was für eine nette Überraschung. Treten Sie doch bitte ein."

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Seit dem ersten Tag seines Arabien-Aufenthalts hatte Draco gelernt, dass Geduld etwas Schönes sein konnte. Ein Termin war nicht gleich ein Termin, sondern eine ungefähre Uhrzeit. Schon einige Male hatte sich Tabieb Nadim verspätet, was Draco nur anfangs geärgert hatte. Als er selbst einmal zu spät zu einem Treffen kam, war man mit ihm sehr nachsichtig. Mr. Dawud erklärte Draco, dass Allah dem Menschen die Zeit geschenkt hätte, aber nicht die Hast. Geduld war für Draco eine neue Erfahrung, die noch etwas viel Wichtigeres nach sich zog und das war Gelassenheit. In den Augen Nadims war Draco nun bereit, den Herrscher zu treffen.

„Shaikh Abbas Aziz lädt Sie zu einem Geschäftsessen ein", sagte Tabieb Nadim freudestrahlend.

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Wann?"

„Morgen Abend zu achtzehn Uhr in seinem Haus. Mr. Dawud wird Ihnen noch einige wichtige Informationen geben. Darf ich Sie um halb sechs abholen?"

Draco nickte. „Ich werde fertig sein."

Der Sekretär des Botschafters besuchte Draco gegen Mittag. Mr. Dawud hatte tatsächlich einige wichtige Tipps parat.

„Shaikh Abbas Aziz hat drei Kinder, zwei Söhne, zwölf und acht, und eine Tochter, sechs Jahre alt. Es wäre angemessen, für die Kinder Spielzeug als Geschenke mitzubringen. Diese Geschenke überreichen Sie jedoch Shaikh Aziz. Da es sich nicht schickt, Geschenke in Anwesenheit des Schenkers zu öffnen, wird er die Pakete beiseite legen. Nicht dass Sie das als Beleidigung empfinden. Ich habe mir erlaubt, einige Geschenke für Sie zu besorgen."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Dawud. Werden Sie heute auch bei Shaikh Aziz anwesend sein?"

Der Sekretärin nickte. „Seine Frau ist eine Cousine von mir. Wo wir gerade bei der Dame des Hauses sind: Wenn Sie Ihnen von Shaikh Aziz vorgestellt wird, reichen Sie ihr die Hand, schütteln sie kurz und blicken ihr nur flüchtig in die Augen. Entscheidet der Herrscher sich dafür, seine Gemahlin nicht vorzustellen, wird von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie ihr keine Beachtung schenken. Es ist ein Beweis Ihrer Ehrerbietung, wenn Sie die Dame des Hauses nicht ins Gespräch einbeziehen und nicht grüßen, sondern völlig ignorieren."

„Und für sowas wird man in meinem Land gerügt", murmelte Draco amüsiert.

„Für Shaikh Aziz habe ich ebenfalls ein Geschenk besorgt. Eine Auswahl köstlicher Süßigkeiten – die Hälfte davon arabischer Herkunft, die andere Hälfte französischer."

„Wunderbar!", lobte Draco den aufmerksamen Sekretär. „Die Symbolik spricht für sich."

„Genau das habe ich mir gedacht", stimmte Mr. Dawud zu. „Das gemeinsame Essen ist ein wichtiger Punkt. Man wird Sie immer wieder auffordern, noch etwas nachzunehmen. Essen Sie, so viel Sie können. Erst wenn Sie wirklich satt sind, sollten Sie einen kleinen Rest auf Ihrem Teller zurücklassen. Das bedeutet, dass es gereicht hat und Sie zufrieden sind. Man wird Sie weiterhin auffordern zuzugreifen. Drei Mal sollten Sie freundlich, aber bestimmt ablehnen."

„Was würde ich nur ohne Sie machen?"

Mr. Dawud lächelte peinlich berührt. „Das ist mein Job, Mr. Malfoy. Noch etwas fällt mir ein. Shaikh Aziz wird links von Ihnen sitzen. Selbst wenn er für Ihr Gespür zu dicht bei Ihnen sitzt, sollten Sie nicht wegrücken. Das wäre eine Beleidigung."

Das Haus des Herrschers der Zaubererwelt, Shaikh Abbas Aziz, war ein traumhaftes Domizil. Tabieb Nadim, der Botschafter, übernahm freundlicherweise die Bekanntmachung. Draco hielt sich an alle Hinweise, die Mr. Dawud ihm gegeben hatte. Dass es sich bei Shaikh Abbas Aziz um einen über siebzig Jahre alten Mann handelte, hatte Draco bisher nur schriftlich in Erfahrung gebracht. Jetzt, wo er ihm gegenübersaß, glaubte Draco an ein Missverständnis. Shaikh Abbas Aziz sah nicht annähernd aus siebzig, sondern eher wie Mitte zwanzig. Seine Verwunderung behielt Draco jedoch für sich, denn es zählte sicherlich auch in Saudi-Arabien zu den unhöflichen Gesten, sich nach dem Alter zu erkundigen. Noch mehr wunderte sich Draco, als man ihm die Gemahlin des Herrschers vorstellte, denn sie war eine reife Frau, die Anfang sechzig sein musste. Womöglich hatte Shaikh Abbas Aziz als Regierungsoberhaupt das Privileg, sich durch einen Zauberspruch oder einen Trank jung halten zu können, doch auch das konnte Draco nicht bei Tisch in Erfahrung bringen. So sehr es ihn auch interessierte, warum ein Siebzigjähriger nicht nur wie Mitte zwanzig aussah, sondern auch genauso agil war, Draco musste sich zurückhalten. Heute ging es darum, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Das Geheimnis des Jungbrunnens war im günstigsten Fall eines der neuen Gebiete, die Draco mit zurück nach Frankreich nehmen konnte.

Bei den beiden Jungen am Tisch kam Draco abermals ins Grübeln. Kann eine so alte Frau noch Kinder bekommen oder stammten die Jungs etwa von einer Gespielin des Herrschers? Fragen über Fragen. Die Kinder waren allesamt wohl erzogen. Die kleine Tochter saß mit ihrer Mutter nicht am Tisch der Männer, sondern wenige Meter entfernt an einem anderen Tisch, was Draco sogar sehr angenehm fand.

„Ich sehe einer geschäftlichen Beziehung zwischen Saudi-Arabien und Frankreich positiv entgegen, Mr. Malfoy", begann Shaikh Aziz, „doch zuvor möchte ich Ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Eure Hoheit?" Draco rechnete mit einer kostenlosen Trankzutat oder womöglich der Bitte, einen bestimmten Trank für den Herrscher zu brauen, aber es kam völlig anders.

„Tabieb Nadim berichtete mir von Ihrem Sprachtalent." Draco nickte dem Botschafter kurz zu und hörte gleich darauf wieder dem Herrscher aufmerksam zu. „Ich werde demnächst zu drei verschiedenen Angelegenheiten mit drei Herren aus Italien sprechen. Meine Gäste sind einer Zweitsprache nicht mächtig. Ein normaler Dolmetscher wird jedoch überfordert sein, da es sich in allen drei Gesprächen um Belange der hohen Zaubertrankkunst handelt. Sie, Mr. Malfoy, sind dazu wie geschaffen. Bei Ihnen wird es keine Verständigungsprobleme geben, weil Sie vom Fach sind. Ich bitte Sie, treten Sie als mein persönlicher Dragoman in Erscheinung."

„Ich …" Draco war völlig baff. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Sagen Sie ja!", scherzte der Herrscher. „Das Amt im Königshaus und der dazugehörige Titel des Dragomans bei Hofe ist Ihnen sicher. Falls Sie sich Gedanken machen wegen der Bezahlung …"  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich hatte nur mit etwas anderem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Ehre." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. „Ich nehme Ihr Angebot dankend an, Eure Hoheit."

„Damit machen Sie mich sehr glücklich, Mr. Malfoy."

Der jung aussehende Shaikh Aziz bedeutete Draco aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Der Oberste Heiler Nadim folgte den beiden. Draco wurde einen Stock tiefer geführt. In den unterirdischen Gängen standen vor einigen Türen Wachposten.

„Im Voraus möchte ich Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, meinen Dank ausdrücken", begann Shaikh Aziz, „und Sie in meine private Bibliothek einlassen. Sollte meine bescheidene Sammlung Ihr Interesse wecken, dürfen Sie sich eine Stunde alleine dort aufhalten."

„Das ist zu großzügig, Shaikh Aziz."

Vor einer großen Flügeltür machten die drei Männer kurz halt. Zwei Wachmänner traten zur Seite und öffneten dabei die Tür. Ein angenehm kühler Lufthauch stieß Draco entgegen. Es roch nach Leder und Papier. Das erste Mal sah Draco, wie ein Araber seinen Zauberstab benutzte, denn der Herrscher erhellte mit einem Spruch den Raum. Vor Draco eröffnete sich eine Halle des magischen Wissens, die umfangreicher und majestätischer nicht hätte sein können. Der Anblick verschlug ihm schlichtweg die Sprache.

„Dies alles", begann Shaikh Aziz zu erklären, „beinhaltet Schriften, die man längst verloren wähnt." Der Herrscher zeigte nach links an die Wand. „Babylonische Zaubersprüche, die in Steintafeln gemeißelt wurden." Mit einer Hand winkte er nach rechts. „Fliegende persische Teppiche mit einem Eigenleben, die Jahrhunderte alte Begebenheiten wiedergeben können, als wären sie erst gestern geschehen." Alle drei gingen ein paar Schritte nach vorn. In kunstvoll verzierten Bücherregalen lagen und standen Werke längst vergessener Schreiber. „Grimoires in sumerischer Keilschrift, assyrische Fluchtafeln, mykenische Abhandlungen über Analogiezauberei", begann Shaikh Aziz zu schwärmen, während er mit seinen beiden Gästen den langen Mittelgang entlanglief und dabei immer wieder nach rechts und links zeigte. „Hethitische Beschwörungsbücher, mesopotamische Sammlungen von Nutz- und Schadenszaubern, genaue Beschreibung von Initiationen zur Beschwörung von Göttern und Dämonen in ugaritischer und phönizischer Schrift oder hier", Shaikh Aziz zog eines der uralten Bücher heraus und reichte es Draco mit den Worten, „aramäische Zaubertrank-Rezeptbücher. Das könnte etwas für Sie sein."

„Ich bin überwältigt!"

All das, was Shaikh Aziz so beiläufig herunterrasselte, als wäre es nichts Besonderes, öffnete Draco die Augen über die magische Macht, die in diesen unterirdischen Räumen schlummerte. In Gedanken führte sich Draco im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die jeweilige Erklärung vor Augen.

Ein Grimoire war lediglich die Bezeichnung für ein Buch, das magisches Wissen beinhaltete. Wenn man es wollte, konnte man sogar die Lehrbücher in Hogwarts als Grimoires bezeichnen. Die meisten der alten Zauberbücher beinhalteten zudem Listen von Dämonen oder Engeln, die man anrufen konnte, außerdem auch astrologische Regeln, falls bestimmte Sprüche zum Beispiel nur zu besonderen Sternenkonstellationen aufgesagt werden durften. Es gab besondere Mond- und Sonnenzauber, die in der westlichen Welt kaum noch verwendet wurden.

Eine Fluchtafel war selten aus Stein, denn die meisten der Schadenszauber, die man mit einem an die Fluchtafel gebundenen Geist oder Dämon anrichten konnte, bedurften eines bestimmten Metalls, aus dem diese Wesen ihre magische Kraft bezogen. In der Alchemie hatte jedes Metall, ob nun Blei, Bronze, Silber oder Gallium, eine eigene Fähigkeit, die man magisch nutzen konnte. Nur Eisen war viel zu rein, sodass es nur selten für Zauberei Verwendung fand, für Dunkle Künste schon gar nicht.

Mit Analogiezauberei hatte Draco selten zu tun gehabt. Es handelte sich hierbei um Zauberei, die eine Entsprechung oder eine Ähnlichkeit bei den verwendeten Materialien voraussetzte, um tätig werden zu können. Das beste Beispiel war eine Voodoo-Puppe, die stellvertretend für die Person stand, die verzaubert werden sollte. Manchmal reichte das Bild einer Person aus oder eine abgeschnittene Haarsträhne, um einen Analogiezauber ausführen zu können. Die mykenische Hochkultur entstand etwa 1700 vor Christus, die Sprache glich der der Griechen.

Beschwörungsbücher waren nur zu dem Zwecke gut, sich die Dienste verschiedener Wesen zu Eigen zu machen. Geister, Dämonen und Engel waren die geläufigsten unter ihnen, die beschwört werden konnten. Das hatte nicht mit der Zauberei zu tun, wie man in den heutigen Zaubererschulen lernte, denn dort wurde einem beigebracht, wie man selbst zauberte und nicht, wie man andere damit beauftragen konnte. Es war äußerst gefährlich, Wesen zu beschwören, denn die konnten sich bei einem klitzekleinen Fehler auch gegen einen wenden. Draco hielt von Beschwörungen gar nichts, aber die Bücher in der Sammlung würde er sich dennoch gern ansehen, obwohl er befürchtete, die indogermanische Sprache der Hethiter, einem asiatischen Volk des Altertums, mit ihren unterschiedlichen Schriftsystemen nicht zu verstehen. An die Sammlung der Beschwörung von Göttern, die in ugaritischer Schrift vorlagen, könnte sich Draco wagen, denn deren Keilschrift, die überwiegend aus pfeilartigen Formationen bestand, war erstens nicht schwer und zweitens hatte er sie in dem Fach Alchemie gelernt. Die phönizische Schrift war auch einigermaßen einfach. Die zweiundzwanzig Zeichen hatte er ebenfalls in seinem letzten Schuljahr gelernt. Mit Hilfe von Lehrbüchern könnte er die Schrift sicherlich entziffern.

Würde Mesopotamien heute noch existieren, würde es südlich der Türkei, westlich des Irans und nördlich von Syrien liegen – die Stadt Bagdad mittendrin. Kulturell gesehen war Mesopotamien der wichtigste Entwicklungsmittelpunkt des Alten Orients. Ihre Nutz- und Schadenszauber waren von historischem Wert. Mit ihnen verteidigten sie sich anfangs gegen andere aufstrebende Kulturen wie die Sumerer, die Babyloner, die Assyrer und die Aramäer, die alle, besonders was das Wissen um Magie betraf, im Schatten Mesopotamiens standen. Die Aramäer verfügten zwar nicht über erwähnenswertes Wissen in Sachen Schadenszaubern, doch ihre Zaubertrank-Rezeptbücher waren legendär. Und eines von diesen Büchern hielt Draco gerade in der Hand.

„Ich bin überwältigt", murmelte Draco geistesabwesend ein weiteres Mal. Und das war noch milde ausgedrückt, denn ihm stand buchstäblich der Mund offen. Der Herrscher der Magischen Welt in Saudi-Arabien hatte eine beachtliche Sammlung von unschätzbarem Wert. Draco fand sogar die fünfzig Divinations-Bände aus der Tarhuntašša-Region und das dreizehnteilige Pressentiment-Lexikon aus der Stadt Karkemiš, obwohl man von beiden Reihen vermutete, dass es nirgends auf der Welt eine vollständige Sammlung gab. Shaikh Aziz hatte sie in seinem Besitz. Und er hatte noch viel mehr.

„Ich sehe", sagte Shaikh Aziz erfreut, als er Dracos Verzückung bemerkte, „dass ich voll und ganz Ihren Geschmack getroffen habe. Sie haben eine Stunde ganz für sich allein, mein werter Herr. Wenn Sie erst unterschrieben haben, mir als Dragoman zu dienen, wird Ihnen meine Bibliothek uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stehen – Tag und Nacht."

„Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

Am liebsten hätte sich Draco in der unterirdischen Bibliothek häuslich eingerichtet. Als Dragoman – den Vertrag hatte er so schnell wie möglich unterzeichnet – stand ihm dieser Reichtum an Wissen tatsächlich rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung. Draco lernte eine Menge hinzu. Allein schon in einem der alten Bücher zu blättern kam einem Orgasmus gleich. Na ja, zumindest fast. Draco nahm seinen Trank ein, der die Lernfähigkeit steigerte. Auf diese Weise eignete er sich die alten Sprachen in ihrer schriftlichen Form an. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben machte er Bekanntschaft mit der sogenannten Engelsschrift. Diese Buchstaben, auch Sigillen genannt, bestanden aus kleinen Kreisen, die mit Strichen oder Bögen verbunden waren. Grafische Symbole dieser Art wurden gern für Zauberei verwendet. Eine Form dieser Zauberei trug sogar die Bezeichnung Sigillenmagie.

Der von Draco optimierte Trank funktionierte bestens. Jedes einzelne Zeichen, jeden Schwung in einem Buchstaben, konnte er sich in allen Einzelheiten merken, selbst wenn er die Bedeutung dahinter nicht verstand. Wenn er später in einem anderen Buch eines der zuvor gesehenen Zeichen wiederfand, im günstigsten Fall mit einer Erklärung, was das Wort oder der Buchstabe bedeutete, konnte sein Gehirn diese Information selbst noch nach Stunden fehlerfrei kombinieren. Bald konnte er die ersten Überlieferungen komplett lesen.

Immer präsent war sein Gedanke an das Manuskript, das Roquevert ihm gegeben hatte. Draco trug es stets bei sich, doch während er sich im Palast aufhielt, wollte er nicht hineinsehen, denn falls die Wachen glauben sollten, er hätte dieses Werk aus der Sammlung des Herrschers gestohlen, würde man nicht lange fackeln. Die Zeichen aus dem seltsamen Manuskript hatte Draco jedoch vor Augen. Keines der Bücher hier, egal wie alt es war oder aus welchem Land es stammte, war auch nur ansatzweise in einer ähnlichen Schrift verfasst worden, wie jene, die man im Manuskript benutzt hatte. Mit einem Male wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass das Manuskript in seiner Brusttasche einer der seltenen Schätze war, die nicht Shaikh Aziz gehörten. Die Stimme Roqueverts klang wieder in seinen Ohren und mit ihr die Warnung, dass es andere interessierte Parteien geben würde. Schlagartig fühlte sich Draco nicht mehr sicher. Was, wenn man durch Zufall erfahren würde, dass er im Besitz dieses Manuskriptes war? Würde man es ihm abnehmen und seinen Leichnam verschwinden lassen? Wahrscheinlich machte er sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Das eine hatte mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Shaikh Aziz konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Einladung ausgesprochen worden war, noch gar nicht wissen, dass Draco später das Angebot von Roquevert annehmen würde.

Neben Büchern, losen Blattsammlungen, Karten und Pergamenten fand Draco auch eine Menge Schriftrollen, die seitlich oder von oben nach unten gerollt werden konnten. Völlig unerwartet wurde Draco fündig. Auf dem Papier war nichts Interessantes, doch auf der hölzernen Rolle, beinahe unmerklich, fand sich ein Zeichen, das er bereits in dem Manuskript gesehen hatte. Es kam einem großen M gleich, nur dass die beiden oberen Enden des Buchstabens nicht spitz waren, sondern mit einer Schlaufe geschrieben worden waren, während die nach unten zeigende Spitze des M nicht den Boden berührte, stattdessen wie eine Hängebrücke zwischen den beiden senkrecht stehenden Strichen hing. Dieses Zeichen war in das Holz geschnitzt. Wenn Draco erst einmal in Erfahrung bringen würde, was für einen Buchstaben dieses Zeichen darstellen sollte, hätte er zumindest schon einen Anhaltspunkt für die Entschlüsselung des Textes gefunden.

Anfang April schwitzte Draco bereits bei 28 Grad Celsius, während Harry sich freute, dass das Barometer endlich mal die 10-Grad-Grenze überschritten hatte. Das normalerweise verruchte Aprilwetter war in diesem Jahr erstaunlich trocken. In London war kein einziger Tropfen gefallen. An Teddys Geburtstag schien sogar die Sonne bei strahlend blauem Himmel.

Gut gelaunt machte sich Harry nach einem erfolgreichen Arbeitstag direkt auf den Weg zu Andromeda und Teddy. Die Portschlüssel für die Reise nach Ägypten inklusive sämtlicher Informationen über das Hotel und die möglichen Freizeitaktivitäten hatte Harry in der Innentasche seines Umhangs verstaut.

Als Harry aus dem Kamin trat, erwartete ihn jedoch kein fröhlicher Patensohn, sondern eine missgelaunte Andromeda.

„Hallo Andromeda, wo ist denn das Geburtstagskind?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach. Die kleine Falte über ihrer Nase war ein Zeichen dafür, sie nicht noch weiter verärgern zu dürfen.

„Den Bengel habe ich auf sein Zimmer geschickt", gab sie ihm zur Antwort.

„Was hat er denn angestellt?"

Auf einem Tisch lag ein Brief, den sie Harry reichte. Er ahnte bereits, um was es sich handelte, denn auch er hatte schon einmal so einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen. Es war die Ankündigung einer Strafe. Harry hatte damals so einen Brief erhalten, in dem ihm eine disziplinarische Anhörung wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger angekündigt worden war.

„Sprich du mit ihm", bat Andromeda. „Ich komme nicht zu ihm durch. Seine Mutter war in dem Alter schon so ein Starrkopf. Auf mich hört er nicht. Du bist so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn." Andromeda warf sich ihren Umhang über. „Ich gehe ein wenig spazieren." Das tat sie immer, wenn sie ihren Kopf freibekommen musste.

„Okay."

Mit dem Brief in der Hand verließ Harry das Wohnzimmer, um nach oben zu gehen, wo sich Teddys Zimmer befand. Auf sein Klopfen bekam er keine Antwort. Erst nachdem Harry ihm durch die Tür gesagt hatte, dass er es war, hörte Harry, wie das Schloss der Tür entriegelt wurde. Nach einem kurzen Moment trat Harry ein. Teddy lag bereits wieder auf seinem Bett, die Arme verschränkt und den Mund eingeschnappt verzogen.

„Hallo Geburtstagskind!" Der Junge regte sich nicht, sondern schaute beleidigt aus dem Fenster. „Was ziehst du nur für ein Gesicht? Man wird nur einmal zehn! Willst du das nicht feiern?"

„Mein Geburtstag wurde abgesagt", sagte der Junge monoton.

„Behauptet wer?"

„Oma ist sauer auf mich."

Gemütlich setzte sich Harry an das Fußende des Bettes. Er wedelte mit dem Brief vom Ministerium und fragte dabei: „Was ist passiert?"

„Steht doch alles drin."

Harry warf den Brief auf das Bett. „Habe ihn nicht gelesen. Erzähl du es mir."

Einen Moment lang war Teddy still. Harry drängte ihn nicht. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde diese Geduld belohnt. Sein Patensohn brach das Schweigen.

„Da gibt es so ein Haus", begann der Junge mit zittriger Stimme. „Es steht leer. Die Muggel erzählen sich, dass es darin spukt, tut es aber nicht. Ich war schon oft drin. Geister gibt's da keine."

Weil die folgende Pause ein wenig lang war, hakte Harry nach. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ich …" Teddy senkte den Blick und schaute auf seine Hände. „Da war ein Mädchen mit ihrer Großmutter, die haben sich über das Haus unterhalten. Die Frau hat gesagt, dass es keine Geister gibt. Sie ist mit ihr ins Haus gegangen, um sich umzusehen und …"

Wieder hatte Teddy mittendrin aufgehört, sodass Harry fragte: „Du bist ihnen nachgegangen?"

Teddy nickte. „Ich hab mich auf die Treppe gesetzt." Seinem Patenonkel machte er vor, wie er dort gesessen hatte: die Beine angewinkelt und das Gesicht zwischen Knien und Armen vergraben. „Als sie mich bemerken, habe ich hochgeschaut und eine Fratze gezogen."

„Eine Fratze?", fragte Harry nach. Das war Muggeln gegenüber zwar nicht erlaubt, sollte aber nicht sofort ein Disziplinarverfahren nach sich ziehen. Es musste noch etwas anderes geschehen sein. „Was haben die beiden gesagt?"

Teddy atmete tief durch. „Gesagt haben sie gar nichts, eher geschrien. Das Mädchen hat sich in die Hose gepullert und", Teddys Stimme begann zu zittern, „die Frau ist umgekippt."

„Umgekippt?" Er hoffte inständig, dass die Frau noch lebte.

„Herzinfarkt", sagte Teddy. „Man hat sie mit so einem Blaulichtauto abgeholt."

„Krankenwagen", korrigierte Harry geistesabwesend.

„Sag ich doch." Nochmals atmete Teddy tief durch, bevor er es wagte, seinen Patenonkel anzusehen. Weil Harry nicht böse schien, sagte Teddy: „Ich dachte, es wäre lustig. Ich wollte doch nichts Böses tun."

„Zeig mir mal die Fratze", forderte Harry.

Teddy zögerte. Erst wollte er ablehnen, aber er gab der Bitte seines Patenonkels nach. Wie schon zuvor in dem verlassenen Haus verbarg Teddy zunächst sein Gesicht. Gespannt wartete Harry auf die Fratze, die so furchteinflößend gewesen sein musste, dass ein junges Mädchen nicht einmal mehr die Blase unter Kontrolle gehabt und das geschwächte Herz einer älteren Dame vor Schreck vorläufig die tadellose Funktion einstellt hatte.

Mit einem scheußlichen Schrei hob Teddy ruckartig den Kopf an. Harry blickte in schwarze Augenöffnungen. Ausgeprägte Stirnwülste, hängende Wangen und ein beängstigend großes Maul voller rasiermesserscharfer Zähne raubten sogar Harry für eine Sekunde lang den Atem. Doch anders als die beiden Muggel war Harry Zeuge von der Transformation des Gesichts. Die Züge wurden wieder weicher, es formten sich unschuldig dreinblickende Kinderaugen in den schwarzen Höhlen und von den spitzen Zähnen war bald nichts mehr zu sehen. Teddy war unsicher. Die graue Haarfarbe verriet das.

„Weißt du, Teddy, ich habe auch eine Menge Unfug getrieben. Meistens waren es Spontanzauber. Einem Grundschullehrer habe ich mal grüne Haare verpasst. Oder als mein netter Cousin und seine Raufbolde mich übers Schulgelände jagten, bin ich aus dem Stand nach oben aufs Dach der Schule gesprungen." Harry musste bei den Erinnerungen lächeln. „Einmal, im Zoo war das, habe ich eine Glasscheibe verschwinden lassen, sodass Dudley ins Terrarium gefallen ist. Das war auch keine Absicht, aber es hätte was Schlimmes passieren können. Die Schlange hätte ihn töten können."

„Ich wollte niemanden töten!", rief Teddy entsetzt.

„Das weiß ich doch. Als Metamorphmagus besitzt du Fähigkeiten, die weit über das hinausgehen, was normale Zauberer können. Das bedeutet, du musst frühzeitig lernen, diese Dinge", Harry zupfte liebevoll an einer der grauen Strähnen, „in den Griff zu bekommen. Ganz besonders dann, wenn du eines Tages tatsächlich deinen Wunsch erfüllst und die ägyptische Muggelwelt bereist."

„Das kann ich mir abschminken. Oma wird mir das nie erlauben."

„Doch, wird sie. Um genau zu sein, hat sie das schon vor einigen Monaten getan." Harry zog aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs einen Umschlag heraus, den er Teddy mit den Worten entgegenhielt: „Alles Gutes zum Geburtstag, mein Junge."

Im ersten Moment griff Teddy nicht zu, doch dann begangen seinen Augen zu strahlen, als er ahnte, was sein Patenonkel ihm zu schenken gedachte. Neugierig machte er den Umschlag auf und las erst die Karte darin. Danach betrachtete er mit breitem Grinsen die beiden Portschlüsseltickets, die ihn nach Ägypten bringen sollten.

Mit roten Haaren, die jeden Weasley vor Neid erblassen lassen würden, jauchzte Teddy: „Danke, Onkel Harry! Das ist absolut cool! Ich glaube, nächstes Jahr werde ich der einzige Schüler in Hogwarts sein, der schon so eine Reise gemacht hat."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich es dir in diesem Jahr schenken wollte. Wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst, hast du nur in den Sommerferien viel Zeit, aber diese Jahreszeit ist nichts für Ägypten. Oktober bis Mai oder April ist am besten. Das Wetter ist wie Hochsommer. Danach wird es zu heiß."

„Wer reist mit mir?", fragte Teddy, als er in jede Hand je einen Portschlüssel nahm.

„Das kannst du dir aussuchen. Deine Großmutter oder …"

„Hast du Zeit, Onkel Harry? Ich will mit dir Urlaub machen!"

Mit einem Schmunzeln nickte Harry seine Zustimmung. Der Urlaub war längst geplant. Andromeda hatte recht behalten, als sie davon ausgegangen war, dass Teddys Wahl auf ihn fallen würde.

„Und die Anhörung?", fragte Teddy mit einem Male. Sein Gesicht war wieder traurig, die Haare grau.

„Ich begleite dich. Das kriegen wir bestimmt hin. Du bist erst zehn, da wird man dir das Leben nicht schwermachen."

Die Anhörung lief völlig anders ab, als Harry es aus seiner Zeit in Erinnerung hatte. Teddy musste nicht vors Gamot, sondern wurde ins Büro einer Sachbearbeiterin geladen. Die ältere Dame war sehr freundlich zu Teddy, bot ihm sogar Süßigkeiten an, während er das Erlebnis aus seiner Sicht erzählen sollte. Man ließ Milde walten. Die Sachbearbeiterin sagte, man müsste nicht einmal die Vergissmich beauftragen, denn das Muggel-Gerücht, dass es in diesem Haus spuken würde, war in dem Ort sehr gefestigt. Es würde lediglich für neuen Gesprächsstoff sorgen. Die alte Dame hatte ihren Herzinfarkt zudem bestens überstanden und deren Enkelin war mit dem Schrecken davongekommen. Man einigte sich darauf, dass Teddy noch vor Schulantritt im nächsten Jahr an einem zweiwöchigen Kurs teilnehmen sollte, der gerade den jungen Metamorphmagi einige Tipps mit auf den Lebensweg geben sollte.

Am Samstag, nur zwei Tage nach Teddys Geburtstag, trat er mit seinem Patenonkel die Reise nach Ägypten an. Zunächst sahen sie sich das einzig noch erhaltene Weltwunder der Antike an: die Pyramiden von Gizeh. Danach ging es ins Ägyptische Museum in Kairo. Das, worauf sich Teddy am meisten gefreut hatte, entpuppte sich für ihn als gruselig. Das waren die ganzen ausgestellten Leichen – sprich: die Mumien. Teddy hatte ganz leise gefragt, ob so auch Inferi aussehen würden. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Teddy von dem Anblick Albträume bekommen könnte, deshalb klärte er ihn auf, wer die hier ausgestellten Menschen waren, warum man sie mumifiziert hatte und dass dies damals ganz normale Riten waren, so wie man heute Menschen unter die Erde brachte.

Im Hotelzimmer war Teddy sehr wortkarg. Er warf nicht mal einen Blick in die vielen Bücher, die sie im Museum gekauft hatten.

„Ich glaube", begann Harry, „wir brechen den Urlaub hier ab und …"

„Nein! Ich find's toll hier. Ich will noch nicht nach Hause!"

„Nicht doch nach Hause. Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht morgen schon ans Rote Meer fahren und den Badeurlaub beginnen."

Beide waren bereits braungebrannt, allerdings mit sichtbaren Farbgrenzen, die von Hosen und T-Shirt herrührten. Am Roten Meer wollten sie die Bräune ausgleichen. Am nächsten Morgen kamen Teddy und Harry im Nordosten an, um in ihrem Hotel in Abu Ghusun, direkt am Roten Meer gelegen, einzuchecken. Hier bestand das Leben aus schlafen, essen und schwimmen. Für Harry war das ein wahres Paradies. Sie machten sogar gemeinsam einen Tauchausflug zum berühmten Wrack Hamada. Harry wünschte sich so sehr, Dianthuskraut verwenden zu dürfen, doch er musste mit Muggel-Tauchgeräten auskommen. Teddy war sprichwörtlich munter wie ein Fisch Wasser. Der Urlaub tat dem Jungen mehr als nur gut.

Ohne es zu wissen, waren Harry und Draco gerade mal 450 Kilometer Luftlinie voneinander entfernt. Draco hielt sich gerade in Medina auf, der zweitwichtigsten heiligen Stadt des Islams. Nachdem er für Shaikh Abbas Aziz dreimal den Dolmetscher gespielt hatte, erschienen selbst ihm als ehemaliger Todesser die Geschäfte, in die der Herrscher verwickelt war, zu gewagt. Natürlich war Draco dazu angehalten stillzuschweigen. Es hätte sowieso nicht gefruchtet, zur Magischen Polizeibrigade zu gehen, weil die korrupt waren. Je länger Draco bei Shaikh Aziz angestellt war, desto häufiger wurde er mit schwarzmagischen Abarten konfrontiert, die sogar ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Das Übelste war jedoch, dass Draco die Geheimsprache, in der das Manuskript verfasst worden war, mit jedem Tag, den er in der Privatbibliothek des Herrschers verbrachte, immer weiter entziffern konnte – und je weiter er kam, desto öfter fühlte er sich beobachtet. Das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden wurde bald so schlimm, dass Draco vor zwei Tagen Hals über Kopf abgereist war. Geschäftliche Verbindungen mit Saudi-Arabien hin oder her – er wollte nur noch weg und sich in Sicherheit bringen. Das, was er in dem Manuskript aus dem 15. Jahrhundert herauszulesen glaubte, war das Schönste und gleichzeitig das Schlimmste, das mit Magie überhaupt möglich war. Diese Künste in den falschen Händen könnten das Ende von allem bedeuten. Das harmloseste Szenario, das Draco sich vorstellen konnte, war die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts. Am liebsten würde er das Manuskript Roquevert zurückgeben und auf jeden Sickel spucken, den er von diesem Mann erhalten hatte. Andererseits waren die Aufzeichnungen bei dem Franzosen genauso in den falschen Händen wie bei dem Scheich und bei Draco selber. Wäre Dumbledore noch am Leben, würde er ihm das Buch zusenden, in der Hoffnung, der alte Mann würde wissen, was man damit anstellen könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore es verbrennen. Doch der ehemalige Direktor war tot, durch Severus Snape mit einem Avada Kedavra getötet. So sehr Draco sich aus anstrengte, ihm fielen lediglich zwei Personen ein, denen er zwar auf persönlicher Basis keinerlei Achtung entgegenbrachte, aber wusste, dass sie keinen Schindluder mit dem Manuskript treiben würden: Hermine Weasley, geborene Granger, und Harry Potter.

Verschwitzt hastete Draco die Treppe zu seinem Muggel-Hotelzimmer hinauf. Den Fahrstuhl zu nehmen kam momentan nicht in Frage, denn er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn jemand verfolgte. Gerade als er die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer öffnete, hörte er, wie der Fahrstuhl sich in seiner Etage mit einem kurzen, klingelnden Geräusch ankündigte. Hektisch hatte er die Tür geöffnet, war hineingestürmt und hatte hinter sich geschlossen. Er hörte, wie die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete. Durch den Spion sah er einige Schatten an den Wänden, als würde jemand im Gang herumschleichen.

Mit zitternder Hand fasste sich Draco an die Brusttasche, in der er das verkleinerte Manuskript mit sich führte. Es war noch da. Leise setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Man könnte ihn paranoid nennen, aber er wollte sich zunächst vergewissern, dass er in seinem Hotelzimmer tatsächlich allein war. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab durchsuchte er nacheinander das geräumige Badezimmer, den begehbaren Schrank sowie das Wohn- und Schlafzimmer seiner Suite. Niemand war hier. Heftig atmend setzte er sich aufs Bett. Sein Blick war unruhig. Die Finger seiner linken Hand kratzten gedankenverloren an der grauen Hose. Das Gefühl des Unwohlseins war nach wie vor präsent. Auf sein Bauchgefühl hatte Draco sich immer verlassen können. Er wünschte sich er wüsste, wie man einem Patronus eine Nachricht anfügte. In Hogwarts hatte er den Patronus-Zauber nie gelernt, doch während der siebten Klasse im Pierre-Bonaccord-Internat hatte man es ihm beigebracht, allerdings ohne den Zauber, Nachrichten versenden zu können. Ansonsten hätte er seinem Vater mit seinem Schwarzfußiltis um Hilfe gebeten. Draco fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Schon die ganze Woche über sah er Männer, die ihn offensichtlich beobachteten, doch wenn er auf sie zugehen wollte, waren sie plötzlich verschwunden. Er hörte hier und da einen Knall wie von einer Apparation, doch nie konnte Draco ausmachen, woher das Geräusch kam.

„Ich verliere noch den Verstand", murmelte Draco mit zittriger Stimme.

Draco stand auf und lugte vorsichtig durch die Gardinen nach draußen. Die Straße war belebt, doch er glaubte überall Männer zu sehen, die stehen blieben und zu ihm nach oben schauten. Verängstigt wich er zurück. Seinen Stab hielt er noch immer in der Hand. Aus einem Instinkt heraus sprach er einen Erkennungszauber über sich selbst, der mögliche Flüche oder Zauber aufspüren sollte, die man auf ihn gelegt hatte. Zu seinem Entsetzen wurde er fündig. Er fand einen Ortungszauber, der an ihm haftete. Auf der Stelle vernichtete er ihn, doch es war längst zu spät. Wer auch immer diese Leute waren, man war ihm bis hierher gefolgt. Draco tat etwas, wofür Roquevert ihn womöglich umbringen würde, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er sah, um das Manuskript zu schützen. Er nahm es aus seiner Brusttasche, vergrößerte es wieder, damit man den Verkleinerungszauber nicht aufspüren konnte, und suchte nach einem guten Versteck in seiner Suite. Da war der Schacht der Klimaanlage oder ein Platz hinter der Minibar. Doch wenn Draco ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann würde er an diesen Stellen zuerst suchen. Es gab scheinbar kein gutes Versteck, doch dann, durch Zufall, fand er eines.

Nachdem er das Buch verstaut hatte, schaute er noch einmal durch den Spion. Es war nichts mehr zu sehen, außer einem an seiner Tür vorbeigehenden und offenbar europäischen Touristenpärchen, dass sich mit Kamera bewaffnet ins nächste Urlaubsabenteuer stürzen wollte. Womöglich hatten die Schatten nur einem Zimmermädchen gehört, denn ihren rollenden Wagen im Gang konnte er quietschen hören. Draco zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er legte einen Alarmzauber auf seine Tür, der nur für ihn hörbar sofort losgehen sollte, sobald sich eine Hand dem Knauf nähern würde.

Sein weißes Hemd klebte an seinem Körper. Zweimal sprach er einen Reinigungszauber, doch es brachte nichts. Mit Reinigungszauber fühlte man sich manchmal sauberer, doch sie waren begrenzt anwendbar. Irgendwann musste man unter die Dusche und sich ordentlich mit Wasser und Seife waschen. Draco wollte seinen Angstschweiß und den damit zusammenhängenden, unangenehmen Geruch loswerden. Seinen Zauberstab legte er griffbereit auf die Halterung für das Shampoo. Während er gerade das Haar shampoonierte, hörte er nicht, dass jemand die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete und jemand einen Moment lang seine Silhouette hinter dem Duschvorhang betrachtete.

Als er fertig war und sich gerade abtrocknete, hörte er leise, wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde. Abrupt hielt er mit abtrocknenden Bewegungen inne und griff zum Zauberstab, den er auf die weiße Badezimmertür richtete. Nichts. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur die Tür von einem anliegenden Hotelzimmer gehört. Sein Alarmzauber war jedenfalls nicht losgegangen. Dennoch beeilte er sich mit dem Abtrocknen. Im begehbaren Schrank kleidete er sich hastig an. Das meiste von seinem Hab und Gut hatte er in dem anderen Hotel zurückgelassen. Wichtige Dinge wie den jetzigen Hotelschlüssel, einige Rechnungen, seinen Portschlüssel für den Weg zurück nach Frankreich und seinen Geldbeutel verstaute er in den vielen Taschen seiner Kleidung. Nochmals schaute er durch den Spion der Tür. Es waren keine Schatten zu sehen. In dem Moment, als Draco von dem Spion abließ, bemerkte er neben dem seinen noch einen weiteren Schatten, der auf die Hotelzimmertür fiel. Sein Schrei verstummte hinter einem chloroformgetränkten Taschentuch.


	5. Unter fremden Sternen

**********05 –** Unter fremden Sternen

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry von Korallengärten gehört, aber heute sah er einen solchen. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass direkt neben einem aus biologischer Sicht lebensfeindlichen Gebiet wie Ägypten, das zu einem sehr großen Teil aus unwirtlicher und viel zu oft auch tödlicher Wüste bestand, im angrenzenden Wasser ein buntes und vor allem sehr reges Leben stattfand. Die Unterwasserwelt kam Harry wie eine andere Dimension vor. Als Harry damals im Zuge des Trimagischen Turniers im Großen See nach Hermine tauchen musste, hatte er vereinzelt Fische gesehen, die aber so schnell vor ihm Reißaus genommen hatten, dass er sie nur als Schatten wahrgenommen hatte. Im Roten Meer hingegen ließen sich die Fische kaum durch die Menschen stören. Während der ersten Meter, die er tauchte, zählte er bereits elf verschiedene Arten in allen erdenklichen Größen, Farben und Formen. Der Tauchbegleiter namens Elias, ein braungebrannter, schwarzhaariger Adonis, hatte zuvor die Anweisung gegeben, niemals mit den Füßen auf den Boden aufzukommen, auch wenn sie Taucherflossen trugen, und niemals ein Tier anzufassen, denn es gab giftige unter ihnen. Neben Harry tauchte Teddy, der ihn am Arm berührte. Kaum hatte der Junge Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erlangt, deutete er nach unten. Direkt unter den beiden, nicht mehr als fünf Meter entfernt, schwamm ein Adlerrochen genauso geschmeidig durch das Wasser, wie sein gefiederter Namensgeber majestätisch durch die Lüfte gleiten würde. Auch dieses wunderschöne Tier zeigte allein durch seinen langen Stachel, dass man ihm nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Einer der schönsten Fische, die man hier bewundern durfte, gehörte der Familie der Skorpionfische an. Sein Körper war in mehrere farbige Bereiche eingeteilt. Knallige Farben, die von dunkelrot bis orange reichten, waren mit weißen Linien fein säuberlich voneinander getrennt. Würde sich das Tier nicht fortbewegen, könnte man es für ein Kunstwerk halten. Dieser farbenfrohe Strahlenfeuerfisch hatte seinen Namen erhalten, weil von seinem Körper aus viele Flossenstrahlen wie Stacheln emporragten und dem Gesellen das Aussehen eines kleinen Dachens gaben.

Ihr Tauchbegleiter drängte Harry und Teddy mit einem Male von ihrem eingeschlagenen Kurs ab. Der Grund war schnell gefunden, denn eine Riesenmuräne, die in der angrenzenden Korallenwand döste, fühlte sich durch die Meeresbesucher gestört. Ihr Kopf schoss aus einer Spalte hervor, doch zum Glück hatte Elias längst genügend Abstand zwischen dem zweieinhalb Meter langen Ungetüm und den Touristen gebracht.

Völlig unerwartet bekamen die drei Taucher Besuch. Ohne das Mundstück seiner Taucherausrüstung hätte Teddy vermutlich vor Freude geschrien. Eine Gruppe Delfine tänzelte um die drei herum. Einige Male scheuten die Tiere zurück. Dies schien immer dann der Fall zu sein, wenn einer der Taucher ausatmete, wie Harry bald auffiel. Womöglich mochten sie die aufsteigenden Blasen nicht oder das beim Ausatmen entstehende Geräusch. Ein übermütiger, neugieriger Delfin ließ es sich dennoch nicht nehmen, die drei seltsamen Wesen genauer zu beäugen. Es war ein junger Delfin, wesentlich kleiner als alle anderen. Als Teddy den kleinen Delfin sogar berühren durfte – der Tauchbegleiter machte entsprechende Zeichen – musste Harry lächeln, was nebenbei erwähnt mit einem Mundstück zwischen den Zähnen nicht gerade einfach war. Teddy hielt sich an der Flosse fest und ließ sich ein kurzes Stück ziehen. Der Delfin suchte den Körperkontakt zu dem Jungen. Für einen Moment glaubte Harry zu wissen, dass der Delfin sich über Teddys junges Alter im Klaren war, so wie Harry aufgrund der Größe zu wissen glaubte, dass der Delfin der Jüngste der Gruppe war. Die beiden Kinder spielen zu sehen war atemberaubend schön.

Den ganzen Urlaub über hatte Harry bereits mithilfe eines wort- und stablosen Zauberspruchs Fotos geschossen, obwohl er den auroreneigenen Dokumentationszauber normalerweise nicht außerhalb des Dienstes anwenden durfte. Dieser Zauberspruch war eigentlich dazu gedacht, zum Beispiel während einer Observation unbehelligt Beweisfotos schießen zu können. Die Bilder, die man mit diesem Spruch schoss, wurden als ganz normale Erinnerung zwischengespeichert, bis man sie mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes später auf Fotopapier übertrug. Nur so war es ihm möglich, auch unter Wasser Urlaubsbilder machen zu können. Die Handbewegung, die für den Zauber notwendig war, wirkte unter Wasser wie eine Schwimmbewegung. Seine normale Kamera, die Harry an Land natürlich benutze, war leider nicht wasserfest. Teddy wusste nichts von Harrys Dokumentationszauber. Das sollte er auch nicht, denn so war die Überraschung zu Hause sicher, wenn Harry all die heimlich gemachten Bilder präsentieren würde. Fotos von Erinnerungen – das gab es nur bei den Auroren.

Mit einem Male erschrak Harry fürchterlich, sodass er sein Mundstück versehentlich ausspuckte. Der Tauchbegleiter war sofort bei ihm und beruhigte ihn, während Harry das Mundstück wieder an Ort und Stelle brachte. Es war eine beinahe ein Meter lange Schildkröte, die sich unter Harry aufgehalten hatte und langsam nach oben tauchte, sodass seine Füße auf ihrem Schild landeten und sie ihm einen kleinen Schubs von unten gab. Für Harrys Geschmack hielt der Tauchbegleiter ihn ein bisschen zu lang im Arm. Andererseits war die Nähe zu einem kaum bekleideten Menschen sehr angenehm, besonders wenn es sich um einen Menschen mit so ausgeprägter Brust- und Bauchmuskulatur handelte, wie Harry es vorhin nur rein zufällig auf dem Boot registriert hatte.

„Das war so genial!", schwärmte Teddy, während er – zurück auf dem Boot und von der strahlenden Sonne bereits gut aufgewärmt – seine Taucherkleidung gegen seine normale Garderobe wechselte. „Hast du den Delfin gesehen?"

„Teddy, ich war keine zwei Meter entfernt! Natürlich habe ich ihn gesehen." Und fotografiert, doch das würde Harry nicht verraten.

„Der Urlaub ist sowas von klasse, Onkel Harry. Vielen Dank!"

„Ich habe schon aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft du dich bisher bedankt hast."

„Hast es verdient", sagte Teddy grinsend.

Während sich Harry mit Teddy unterhielt, warf er immer mal wieder ein Auge auf den Tauchbegleiter, der sich ebenfalls ungeniert umzog. Es gab auf diesem Boot außer Teddy und ihm nur den schwerhörigen Kapitän, der sich um nichts außer dem Kurs kümmerte, und den attraktiven Hotelangestellten, den er für den Tauchgang gebucht hatte, weil er Harry Muttersprache perfekt beherrschte.

„Hier", Teddy reichte seinem Patenonkel die Kleidung und erwartete wie selbstverständlich, dass auch Harry sich auf dem Boot umziehen würde. Harry kam der unschuldigen Aufforderung nach. Während er den Taucheranzug von seinem Körper pellte, kontrollierte er mit kurzen Blicken, ob Elias auch bei ihm schaute. Ja, Harry wurde nicht enttäuscht. Elias machte es ihm gleich und warf ihm verstohlene Blicke zu, so diskret, dass Teddy nichts von alledem mitbekam.

Zurück im Hotel, Elias war ihnen mit einigem Abstand gefolgt, flitzte Teddy sofort zu dem Stand mit Prospekten, um die morgige Aktivität zu planen. Harry schlenderte derweil im Foyer umher und bekam nebenbei von einem aufmerksamen Kellner einen erfrischenden Früchte-Drink in die Hand gedrückt. Während er genüsslich am Strohhalm saugte, schaute Harry sich bei den Postkarten um. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, einigen Freunden eine zu schicken, so richtig per Muggelpost mit Briefmarke und Poststempel, was besonders bei Arthur für große Freude sorgen sollte, denn er liebte alles, was mit der Muggelwelt zu tun hatte. Nach und nach nahm Harry eine Karte aus dem Ständer. Als er einen Schritt zurückging, stieß er an etwas angenehm Weiches, das ihn sofort an den Oberarmen packte, damit er nicht stolperte.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte. Jetzt bin ich doch glatt in Sie reingelau…" Als Harry sich umdrehte, blickte er aus nächster Nähe in Elias' braune Augen.

„Ist ja nichts passiert", kam mit warmer Stimme und einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück.

Nein, das Lächeln war nicht freundlich, es wirkte verführerisch. Weil Harry erkannte, dass das Lächeln ihm galt, machte er einen Satz zurück, um Abstand zwischen sich und Elias zu bringen, obwohl die gleiche Pose unter Wasser ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte. Elias verstand den Hinweis und suchte keinen Körperkontakt mehr, blieb aber in seiner Nähe.

„Sie möchten Postkarten schreiben?" Elias deutete auf die mittlerweile sechs Postkarten in Harrys Hand.

„Äh, ja, nur habe ich keine Feder", war es ihm herausgerutscht, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

„Ich habe zwar keinen Federhalter, aber einen Kugelschreiber." Schon hielt Elias ihm einen schwarzen Kugelschreiber unter die Nase, doch wegen der Postkarten in der einen und dem Drink in der anderen Hand konnte Harry nicht zugreifen. „Vielleicht setzen Sie sich." Mit einer Hand deutete Elias auf eine der vielen gemütlichen Sitzgelegenheiten im Foyer. „Sie können die Karten hier schreiben und ich sorge dafür, dass sie abgeschickt werden."

„Ähm …" Aus unerfindlichem Grund raste Harrys Herz, sodass er Platz nehmen musste, um vor Aufregung nicht umzukippen. Als seine Hände frei waren, nahm er den Kugelschreiber dankend an. Ein Blick zu Teddy, der abwechselnd in zwei Prospekte schaute, verriet Harry, dass er für ein paar Zeilen Zeit hätte. „Sie haben recht, ich werde die Karten jetzt schreiben."

Sechs Karten hatte er. Pärchen bekamen je eine. Elias, der gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, machte ihn nervös, obwohl er sich völlig still verhielt. In Gedanken verteilte er die Karten. Hermine und Ron, Ginny und … wie hieß ihr Freund noch mal? Molly und Arthur, Andromeda. Das waren vier Karten. Er könnte noch Fleur und Bill eine schreiben, doch deren Adresse in Frankreich hatte er nicht im Kopf. Dann eben George. Die Adresse von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war ihm so vertraut wie ein zweites Zuhause: Winkelgasse Nr. 93. Professor McGonagall würde sich sicher auch über Post freuen. Im Adressfeld schrieb er als Erstes nur Hogwarts. Der Zusatz Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei passte sowieso nicht drauf und würde sicherlich für Verwirrung bei den Muggeln sorgen. Es reichte, wenn die Squibs, die in den Muggelpostämtern arbeiteten, ganz genau wussten, dass diese Karte aussortiert werden musste, damit man sie dem nächsten Posteulenamt zur Weiterleitung übergeben konnte. Gleich konnte es losgehen. Harry nahm noch einen Schluck über den Strohhalm, ohne dabei das Glas zu berühren.

Von gegenüber hörte er plötzlich: „Darf ich auch mal saugen?"

Harrys Mund stand offen und der Strohhalm klebte an seiner feuchten Unterlippe. Mit der Zunge entfernte er die Trinkhilfe, räusperte sich und korrigierte freundlich: „Sie sollten besser fragen, ob Sie kosten dürfen, sonst könnte der nächste Tourist es falsch verstehen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Elias völlig ruhig, „ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Sie mich richtig verstehen."

Hinter der runden Brille wurden Harrys Augen ganz groß, als er sich fragte, ob er das so verstanden hatte, wie Elias es meinte. Harrys Blick fiel auf den Bereich hinter Elias. In ein Prospekt versunken kam Teddy auf ihn zugeschlendert, sodass Harry das einzig Richtige tat. „Sie dürfen kosten", bot er an. „Den Drink!", fügte er hinzu, um Missverständnisse auszuschließen. „Aber alles andere …" Hier schüttelte Harry nur noch den Kopf, weil Teddy bereits in Reichweite war.

Elias blickte sich um. „Ah, da ist ja der, der mit den Delfinen tanzt." Mit dieser Anrede zauberte Elias ein Lächeln auf Teddys Gesicht.

Teddy setzte sich auf die Lehne von Harrys Sessel und ließ sich zur Seite fallen, sodass er halb auf Harry saß. Er hielt ihm ein Prospekt vor die Nase und zeigte mit dem Finger drauf. „Wir könnten morgen zu den Beduinen reiten."

„Reiten?"

„Auf Kamelen oder Pferden. Ich will ein Kamel! Die sind größer und können spucken."

Harry lachte. „Lamas spucken. Kamele sind einfach nur … groß."

„Ich möchte niemanden den Spaß verderben", begann Elias, „aber die Reise zu den Beduinen lohnt sich nicht. Es gibt wenig zu sehen, nur ein paar Hütten aus Wellblech, Stoff, Plastik und Holz, nichts Besonderes. Dafür kann man billigen Ramsch teuer als Souvenir erwerben. Das Kamelreiten ist das, was am meisten Spaß macht, aber dann könnte man auch am Meer entlangreiten, das macht sicher mehr Freude."

Harry und Teddy hatten aufmerksam zugehört, sagten aber nichts zu Elias' Kommentar. Offensichtlich hatte Teddy noch eine andere Idee. Er legte einen zweiten Prospekt aufgeschlagen auf den ersten und sagte: „Oder wir machen so eine Fahrt mit, um ein paar Tiere zu sehen. Ich würde aber viel lieber morgen nochmal tauchen." Teddy blickte zu Elias. „Das heißt, wenn Sie für morgen noch Termine frei haben."

Harry entging das triumphierende Lächeln des Tauchbegleiters nicht. „Natürlich habe ich Termine frei. Soll ich Sie beide gleich einschreiben?"

Das alles tat er nur Teddy zuliebe, redete sich Harry ein, bevor er zusagte. Als er endlich mit seinem Drink und den Postkarten fertig war, reichte er sie Elias, während Teddy schon wieder lebhaft durchs Foyer tollte, damit er nichts verpasste, das es zu entdecken gab.

„Die Karten sind fertig?", fragte Elias und hielt seine Hand entgegen. Harry reichte dem Mann die Postkarten und überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, ob er sie womöglich lesen würde, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob Harry einer Frau schrieb – oder einem festen Freund. Zutrauen würde er es ihm. „Und nein, ich werde sie nicht lesen", sagte Elias, der zwar nicht die Postkarten, dafür aber offenbar Harrys Gedanken gelesen hatte. „Das geht auf die Zimmerrechnung."

„Okay", war das Einzige, das Harry herausbrachte.

Während Teddy eine große Landkarte des Gebiets betrachtete, kam Harry an dem Ständer mit den Zeitungen vorbei. Für die Touristen gab es natürlich auch die Times. Harry wollte zugreifen, doch seine Hand machte auf halber Höhe halt. Das Bild auf Titelseite der Zeitung daneben weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Lesen konnte er nichts, da es sich um eine andere Sprache handelte, aber das Bild … Harry nahm die Zeitung in die Hand und schaute genauer hin. Abgebildet war das Gesicht eines Mannes, zur Hälfte von weißen Mullbinden verdeckt. Das unverbundene Auge war geschlossen. Überall waren Schürfwunden und kleine Bläschen zu erkennen. Es war jedoch der Mund, der ihm so bekannt vorkam. Aus ihm hatte er sechs Jahre lang Beschimpfungen und böse Flüche hören müssen. Natürlich fragte sich Harry, ob er sich irrte, denn er wusste nicht, was Malfoy in diese Gegend verschlagen haben könnte. Neben dem Bild war eine kleinere Phantombildzeichnung abgedruckt, um darzustellen, wie der Mann ohne Verbände aussehen musste. Spätestens jetzt war Harry klar, dass es tatsächlich sich um Draco Malfoy handelte. Es gab nur einen Haken: Harry wusste nicht, um was es in dem Artikel ging. Aufgebracht schaute sich Harry um. Elias stand an der Rezeption, wo er gerade eben die Postkarten abgegeben hatte und jetzt eine Liste durchging. Ohne groß drüber nachzudenken ging Harry auf Elias zu.

„Entschuldigung?"

Als Elias aufblickte, lächelte er. „Ich habe eben nachgesehen. Für morgen, elf Uhr, hätte ich einen …"

„Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe!"

„Oh", machte Elias verdutzt. Das Klemmbrett mit seiner Terminübersicht reichte er der Dame an der Rezeption, bevor er Harry deutete, ein paar Schritte zu gehen. „Um was geht es?"

Harry reichte ihm die Zeitung. „Ich muss wissen, was in diesem Artikel steht."

„Explosion bei Medina", las Elias bereits die Schlagzeile der Muggelzeitung vor.

„Medina? Wo genau ist das?"

„In Saudi-Arabien, sozusagen gleich nebenan. Man muss nur in Richtung Osten das Rote Meer überqueren."

„Würden Sie mir den Artikel bitte vorlesen?" Elias zögerte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Aufgaben zu erledigen, wollte Harry aber dennoch einen Gefallen erweisen. „Bitte!" Das lang gezogene „Bitte" hatte er von Teddy gelernt, besonders den dazugehörigen Hundeblick.

„Na schön, setzen wir uns kurz." Sie wählten eine Couch, damit sie nebeneinandersitzen konnten. „Wollen Sie alles Wort für Wort übersetzt haben oder reicht eine grobe Inhaltsangabe?"

„Kommt drauf an … Fangen Sie einfach mal an."

„Kennen Sie den Herrn auf dem Bild?", wollte Elias wissen.

„Genau das möchte ich herausfinden."

Elias atmete tief durch, bevor er zu lesen begann, um nacheinander das Geschriebene zu übersetzen.

„Aus noch ungeklärter Ursache kam es gestern Abend zu einer Explosion in einem stillgelegten Industriekomplex in der Nähe der Stadtgrenze von Medina. Ob sich durch ungünstige Sonneneinwirkung der in den Fabriken vorkommende Aluminium-Staub entzündet haben könnte, wird noch untersucht. Der bei der Explosion entstandene Sachschaden beläuft sich auf ungefähr zehn Millionen Saudi-Rial." Elias blickte auf und erklärte: „Das sind etwa eins Komma sieben Millionen Britische Pfund." Er räusperte und übersetzte den Artikel weiter. „Weitaus tragischer ist der Feuertod von zwölf obdachlosen Menschen – darunter auch Kinder –, die sich seit der Stilllegung des Komplexes vor zwei Jahren in einem der bedachten Gebäude häuslich niedergelassen hatten. Ein Mann konnte schwer verletzt aus den Trümmern geborgen werden. Aufgrund der Kleidungsreste schließt die Polizei nicht aus, dass es sich womöglich um einen Touristen handeln könnte. Die Identität des Verletzten konnte jedoch noch nicht einwandfrei geklärt werden, denn der Überlebende hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt. Die Behörden hoffen, mithilfe des erstellten Phantombildes Informationen von den Bürgern oder Angestellten aus der Tourismus-Branche zu erhalten." Elias' Blick huschte über den Rest des Artikels. „Hier steht die Adresse des Krankenhauses, in das man ihn gebracht hat. Ansonsten heißt es hier nur noch: Da die meisten alten Gebäude Asbest in den Baumaterialien aufweisen, konnte sich das durch die Explosion entstandene Feuer kaum ausbreiten. Die Polizei rät jedoch dringend davon ab, sich in der Nähe des Industriegeländes aufzuhalten, da die durch Asbest verseuchte Luft schwere Gesundheitsschäden herbeiführen kann."

Bei dem Wort Explosion musste Harry automatisch an zwei Dinge denken: Neville und Zaubertränkeunterricht. Elias gab die Zeitung an Harry weiter, der sich nochmals das Phantombild ansah. Es war Draco Malfoy! Harry war sich hundertprozentig sicher.

„Könnten Sie mir bitte die Adresse des Krankenhauses aufschreiben?", bat Harry. Elias tat ihm den Gefallen.

Als er Harry die Adresse reichte, sagte Elias: „Sie haben Glück, dass das Krankenhaus nicht in Medina selbst liegt. Da haben Ausländer und nicht-Gläubige keinen Zutritt."

„Keinen Zutritt? Ist die ganze Stadt für nicht-Gläubige gesperrt?"

Elias nickte. „Und falls Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, nach Saudi-Arabien zu reisen …"

„Ja, ich will dorthin und denen wenigstens sagen, wen sie da behandeln."

„Sie müssen sehr aufpassen, Mr. Potter."

„Wieso?"

Harry verstand überhaupt nicht, wovor Elias ihn warnen wollte. Banditen? In Gedanken zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Banditen gab es auch in London, nur hießen die dort Banker oder Anwälte.

„Homosexualität …"

Harry fuhr Elias mit scharfer Zunge über den Mund: „Ich bin nicht schwul!"

„Sagte ich doch gar nicht", gab Elias mit Unschuldsmiene zum Besten.

„Die Religionspolizei zögert nicht lange. Sollten Sie in irgendeiner Weise unangenehm auffallen, könnte man Sie auf der Stelle verhaften."

„Religionspoli… Ich hör' wohl nicht richtig."

„Es gibt auch eine gängige Polizei, wie man sie aus Ihrem Land kennt. Gefürchtet sind aber die Mutawwa, eben jene Religionspolizei. Sollten Sie …" Elias machte eine kurze Pause, um ein Beispiel zu erdenken. „Sollten Sie einer Frau zu lange in die Augen sehen oder gar eine berühren, dann droht Ihnen schon eine Strafe."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, aber das ist noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was die von Ihnen berührte Frau erwarten müsste."

Harry hielt beide Hände nach oben, die Innenflächen zu Elias gerichtet: „Ich schwöre, ich werde eine Frau nicht mal ansehen!"

„Gut, das ist genau die richtige Verhaltensregel."

Vor lauter Aufregung musste Harry einmal tief durchatmen. Der kulturelle Unterschied zwischen Ägypten und Großbritannien war schon gehörig, aber Saudi-Arabien schoss offenbar den Vogel ab. Vor der Abreise hatte Hermine ihm noch gesagt, dass Homosexualität in Ägypten nicht öffentlich gezeigt werden dürfte, nicht einmal mit einem Kuss, aber am Roten Meer hätte man wenig zu befürchten, weil dort die gleichgeschlechtliche Neigung allein schon aufgrund der vielen Touristen ausgelebt werden würde – und es war ihm weiterhin ein Rätsel, warum Hermine der Meinung gewesen war, ihm gerade solche Informationen mit auf den Weg geben zu müssen. Harry müsste erst einmal gründlich planen und sich informieren, denn Hals über Kopf wollte er nicht nach Saudi-Arabien reisen.

„Wie weit ist Medina von hier etwa entfernt?", fragte Harry neugierig, denn er spielte mit dem Gedanken zu apparieren.

„Weniger als 450 Kilometer Luftlinie", antwortete Elias. „Es gibt nur ein klitzekleines Problem …"

„Und das wäre?"

„Sie müssen einen Antrag stellen. Besser wäre es noch, wenn ein Saudi Sie ganz offiziell einladen würde, denn Saudi-Arabien ist kein Reiseland für Touristen. Touristen-Visa werden nur vereinzelt und unter strengsten Auflagen bewilligt. Das wird einige Zeit dauern, bis alles geklärt ist. Ich könnte Ihnen die Adresse und Telefonnummer der saudischen Botschaft geben. Die helfen Ihnen bestimmt weiter."

„Mmmh", machte Harry nachdenklich. „Und wenn ich's einfach so versuche? Also einfach zur Grenze marschiere und …"

„Dann handeln Sie sich eine Geldstrafe für einen Einreiseversuch ohne sämtliche notwendigen gültigen Papiere ein – macht in etwa tausend Pfund Strafe und womöglich eine Nacht im Gefängnis."

„Mann, ist das alles kompliziert!" Harry seufzte theatralisch. Nochmals blickte er auf das Bild, das Draco mit Bandagen um das halbe Gesicht zeigte. „Aber die wollen doch wissen, wer das ist – und ich kann helfen! Eine Hand wäscht die andere."

„Saudische Botschaft!", war Elias' letzter, ernst gemeinter Ratschlag.

Im Hotelzimmer betrachtete Harry immer wieder das Bild der Zeitung und malte sich in Gedanken die seltsamsten Szenarien aus, wie es zu diesem Unfall hätte kommen können. Hermine hatte ihm nicht nur verbale Ratschläge erteilt, sondern es sich obendrein nicht nehmen lassen, ihn mit einer schriftlichen Ausarbeitung ihres Wissens zu versorgen, die jeden Hogwarts-Lehrer zu Begeisterungsausbrüchen verleitet hätte. Aus der Reisetasche fischte Harry das Blatt Papier, auf dem sie einige Adressen von Heilern, Hemprich-Postämtern und dem Ägyptischen Zaubereiministerium notiert hatte. Ein Hemprich-Postamt war nicht weit von seinem Hotel entfernt. Nicht Eulen, sondern die am Roten Meer heimische Hemprichmöwe wurde in Ägypten für die magische Postzuteilung ausgebildet. Harry wollte jedoch keinen Brief schreiben, sondern mithilfe einer besonderen Schale Kontakt zum ausländischen Flohnetzwerk aufnehmen.

„Teddy, ich muss mit Hermine sprechen. Möchtest du mitkommen? In der Nähe ist so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Posteulenamt."

„Cool! Dann treffen wir das erste Mal auf ägyptische Zauberer! Mann, ich freue mich schon darauf, in der Schule damit anzugeben."

Harry schnaufte belustigt. „Dann zieh dir mal die Schuhe an."

Einige Straßen weiter trafen Harry und Teddy auf einen gut besuchten Markt. Weil Teddy ihn darum bat, kaufte Harry ihm eine Tüte mit den Früchten der Dattelpalme, die sich der Junge nach und nach in den Mund schob, als hätte er tagelang nichts zu essen bekommen. Der Eingang zum Hemprich-Postamt verbarg sich hinter dem Stand eines Textilienhändlers, um genau zu sein hinter einem Vorhang aus verschiedenen Stoffen. Der Händler nickte Harry unmerklich zu und zeigte den Touristen damit, dass sie richtig waren.

Im Hemprich-Postamt war es angenehm kühl. Mittels eines Übersetzungszaubers verstand einer der Angestellten Harrys Anliegen. Er wurde in eine Kabine geführt, in der nichts weiter zu sehen war als ein Stuhl, ein kleiner Tisch und darauf eine pizzatellergroße, flache Schale. Der Postangestellte kam kurz darauf mit einem Tongefäß zurück, um die Schale zu füllen. Es war eine spiegelnde Flüssigkeit, die an Quecksilber erinnerte. Harry konnte sein Gesicht darin sehen. Die Anleitung, wie das Gefäß zu nutzen war, hing in Bildern an der Wand: den Stab an die Schale halten, Namen und Adresse sagen und abwarten. Neugierig sah Teddy, der nebenbei noch immer seine Dattelfrüchte aß, dabei zu, wie Harry den Stab an die Schale hielt und den Fuchsbau kontaktierte. Nach drei Minuten war noch immer keine Verbindung zustande gekommen, sodass Harry schon glaubte, die Schüssel hätte einen Sprung.

„Sie wird nicht zu Hause sein", vermutete Teddy laut. „Was willst du denn von ihr wissen?"

„Ich möchte wissen, wie ich ohne Mühe nach Saudi-Arabien reisen kann."

Teddy machte große Augen. „Geht unser Urlaub da noch weiter?"

„Nein, ich … Ich habe was zu erledigen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich einreisen kann, ohne Probleme zu bekommen."

„Ruf doch Onkel Ron an. Der kann dir bestimmt den Namen von dem Auroren-Verbindungsmann geben."

Erstaunt blickte Harry zu Teddy. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Voldemort war damals für die ganze Welt eine Gefahr gewesen und deshalb hatte jedes Land einen Ansprechpartner für die Kommunikation mit dem Ausland bereitgestellt. War mit Voldemorts Tod die unmittelbare Gefahr zwar verschwunden, so hatte man dennoch an diesen Ansprechpartnern festgehalten. Eine weise Entscheidung, wie man in den folgenden Jahren immer wieder hatte feststellen müssen.

„Danke für den Hinweis, Teddy." Zu dieser Zeit müsste Ron noch im Büro sein, also rief Harry das Ministerium an. Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da erschien klar und deutlich Rons Gesicht in der spiegelnden Oberfläche der Schale.

„Harry? Mann, ich seh dich richtig deutlich! Was gibt's, Kumpel? Sitzt du wegen eines Zungenkusses in Haft?", scherzte Ron.

Peinlich berührt schaute Harry über seine Schulter zu Teddy, der grinsen musste, während er seine Dattel kaute, ansonsten jedoch vorgab, dem Gespräch nicht zu folgen. „Nein, uns geht es gut! Hör mal, Ron, ich benötige den Auroren-Ansprechpartner in Saudi-Arabien."

„Ägypten?"

„Sag mal, spreche ich so undeutlich? Saudi-Arabien!"

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte mich verhört. Wieso gerade den? Was ist …?"

„Meine Zeit ist begrenzt, Ron." Harry blickte zu dem Gefäß an der Wand, das einer Sanduhr glich. Dort fielen nach und nach schwarze Kugeln nach unten, die die Kosten anzeigten. Ferngespräche waren wohl überall teuer, ob in der Muggelwelt oder der magischen.

„Du musst warten, Harry. Ich habe diese Akten nicht in meinem Büro. Kann ich dich irgendwo erreichen oder kannst du in einer Viertelstunde zurückrufen?"

„Ich rufe in einer Viertelstunde an. Ach ja, Ron, ich benötige auch die Adresse eines saudischen Krankenhauses für die magische Bevölkerung."

„Okay, aber ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Das hört sich nämlich langsam interessant an. Bis in einer Viertelstunde. Bye."

Kaum war das Gespräch beendet, nörgelte Teddy: „Müssen wir jetzt echt eine Viertelstunde hier warten?"

„Nein, wir können auf den Markt gehen und uns die Zeit vertreiben. Aber erst muss ich bezahlen."

Das war das Stichwort für den Postbeamten, der mit seinem Stab das Gefäß mit den Kugeln berührte und danach elf Galleonen verlangte – für gerade mal fünf Minuten Gespräch. Harry bezahlte ohne zu murren.

„Sieh mal!", sagte Teddy und rannte mit einem Male los. Harry war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Zum Halt kamen sie erst an einer Absperrung, hinter der man einige Kamele sehen konnte. Eine ältere Frau versuchte gerade mit Hilfe des Kameltreibers aufzusitzen. Andere Touristen warteten artig, bis sie an der Reihe waren. „Ich will auch auf einem Kamel reiten!"

„Wie lange dau…?"

„Hier, auf dem Schild steht, der Ausritt dauert eine Stunde! Onkel Harry, darf ich reiten? Du hast dann ein bisschen Ruhe vor mir und ich habe meinen Spaß", wollte Teddy es seinem Patenonkel schmackhaft machen.

„Was denn, etwa ohne mich? Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Wenn etwas passiert …"

„Schau mal", Teddy zeigte auf die Schlange aus acht Personen, die alle einen Ritt wagen wollten, „alte Leute, junge Paare mit ihren Kindern … Es gibt keine jugendlichen Rowdies, die mir was antun könnten."

„Ich weiß nicht. Andromeda wird mich umbringen, wenn dir etwas …"

„Ich passe auf mich auf. Ich bin schon zehn!"

„Ja, gerade deshalb!"

Harry seufzte. Der Urlaub war sowieso beinahe vorbei, da könnte er Teddy auch noch diesen Gefallen erweisen, aber wohler wäre ihm, er könnte den Jungen begleiten. Harry schaute auf das Schild an der Absperrung. Eine Gruppe bestand aus zehn Touristen und zwei Begleitern. Ein Kamel wäre noch zu haben.

„Möchte der Herr reiten?", fragte einer der Kameltreiber unerwartet, sodass Harry kurz aufschreckte.

„Ich nicht, aber mein …"

Teddy unterbrach: „Ich will! Ist noch eines frei?"

„Sicher, der junge Herr kann sofort aufsitzen." Der Mann öffnete bereits die Absperrung, da legte Harry schützend eine Hand auf Teddys Schulter.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich ihn begleite?"

„Es ist nur noch ein Kamel zu haben, Sir." Der Mann zeigte auf ein enorm großes Tier. „Monster ist sehr feinfühlig."

„Monster?", wiederholte Harry misstrauisch.

„Er kam schon groß zur Welt, deshalb der Name", erklärte der Kameltreiber. „Er liebt Kinder!"

„Ja, er schafft nur kein ganzes", murmelte Harry.

„Wie bitte, Sir?"

„Ach, nichts." Harry drehte sich zu Teddy um. „Möchtest du wirklich auf diesem riesigen …?"

„Monster gehört mir!" Und schon hatte Teddy sich durch die Absperrung gedrängt, die der Mann hinter ihm wieder schloss. „Sie können den Jungen in einer Stunde wohl behütet hier wieder abholen, Sir."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

„Das macht dann 240 ägyptische Pfund, mein Herr."

Von Hermine wusste Harry, dass eine Viertelstunde Kamelreiten nicht mehr als vier britische Pfund kosten sollte, also 39 ägyptische Pfund, mal vier für eine ganze Stunde. Durch die Hitze und das Rechnen qualmte Harry recht schnell der Kopf, aber er war nicht zu müde zum Feilschen.

„140 ägyptische Pfund."

„Aber Sir, ich muss meine Frau und meine sieben Kinder ernähren. 200 ägyptische Pfund."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „120."

Der Kameltreiber verzog das Gesicht, als würde ihm das Handeln des Preises Schmerzen zufügen. „160."

„Machen wir 155 draus", sagte Harry abschließend, während er bereits das Geld aus seinem Beutel zog. Das war der Preis, der laut Hermine angemessen wäre.

„Einverstanden, Sir."

Harry zückte nochmals zehn ägyptische Pfund und reichte sie dem Treiber mit den Worten: „Passen Sie gut auf meinen Jungen auf."

„Sicher, Sir. Er ist bei uns gut aufgehoben."

Als Teddy auf Monster stieg und das Tier sich erhob, konnte Harry gar nicht hinsehen. Es sah aus, als würde ein Kobold einen Elefanten reiten. Doch Teddy hatte seine Freude daran. Zudem freundete er sich gleich mit einem Jungen an, der vom Akzent her aus den USA stammen musste. Harry wähnte Teddy in guten Händen.

Zurück im Postamt bemerkte Harry, dass er Ron bereits eine halbe Stunde hatte warten lassen. In einer Kabine nahm er sofort Kontakt mit seinem Freund auf.

„Harry, da bist du ja. Gut, dass du nicht früher angerufen hast. Es war nicht leicht, an diese Informationen zu kommen." Harry hörte, wie Ron blätterte. „Es gibt in Saudi-Arabien zwei Kontaktmänner. Keine Ahnung, warum. Einer heißt Shaikh Nadim Ishaq. Ist wohl ein hohes Tier – der Botschafter und gleichzeitig die rechte Hand des Herrschers. Und hier steht noch ein Shaikh Djamal Reza."

„Sind das alles Scheichs?"

„Nein, die Kollegin in der Aktenabteilung meinte, man würde jeden Herren dort mit Shaikh anreden. Heißt sowas wie Mister."

„Okay, gut zu wissen."

Netterweise buchstabierte Ron die Namen und gab Harry die Kontaktdaten. Er hätte noch genügend Zeit, diese Leute anzuflohen oder wie auch immer die Kommunikation mit diesen Schalen hieß.

„Ron, kannst du noch eine Sache für mich nachschauen?"

„Mann, Alter. Ich muss hier arbeiten!" Gleich im Anschluss bot Ron dennoch seine Hilfe an. „Um was geht es?"

„Um Malfoy." Damit es keine Verwechslung gab, fügte Harry hinzu: „Draco."

„Was ist mit dem?", kam es abwertend aus der Schale.

„Finde für mich heraus, wo er sich aufhält."

„Und wie soll ich das bitteschön anstellen?"

„Frag seine Eltern."

„Pöh", hörte man Ron machen. „Du bist mein bester Freund, Harry, aber manche Dinge gehen echt zu weit. Ich werde bestimmt nicht bei Mr. Ich-kaufe-mir-meine-Freiheit anklopfen und fragen, wie es denn dem Sohnemann geht."

Harry seufzte. „Es kann sein, dass Draco schwer verletzt ist. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob er es ist, aber deshalb werde ich nach Saudi-Arabien reisen, um ihn mir anzusehen. Erst dann werde ich wissen …"

„Draco in Saudi-Arabien? Soweit ich weiß, ist er damals nach Frankreich ausgewandert und hat seinen Meister in Zaubertränken gemacht. Darüber gibt es Unterlagen im Ministerium."

„Echt?"

„Ja, Harry. Es täte auch dir gut, dich regelmäßig über deine Feinde zu informieren."

Als Feind betrachtete Harry Draco schon lange nicht mehr. Schon während der Verhandlung der beiden Malfoys war ihm mehr daran gelegen, die wirklich treuen Anhänger Voldemorts hinter Gitter zu bringen, nicht aber diejenigen, die keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt hatten. Lucius Malfoy hatte eindeutig zur zweiten Gruppe gehört. Für den Kopf einer der ältesten magischen Familien hatte es nie eine Wahl gegeben, als weiterhin in Voldemorts Diensten zu stehen. Hätte er ihm den Rücken gekehrt, wären Frau und Sohn in Lebensgefahr gewesen. Also lautete die malfoysche Devise damals: Augen zu und durch.

„Steht denn im Tagespropheten nichts über eine Explosion in Saudi-Arabien?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nee, die heutige Schlagzeile lautete: Minister Shacklebolt ehrt Professor McGonagall mit dem Merlinorden."

„Cool! Das wurde aber auch Zeit." Harrys Freude wurde wieder gebremst. „Und nirgends etwas über einen schwerverletzten John Doe?" Ron verneinte. „Okay, dann werde ich mal die Kontaktpersonen anflohen."

„Muss ich wirklich zu den Malfoys?", nörgelte Ron.

„Noch nicht, es sei denn, ich flohe dich noch einmal an und sage dir, dass ich Draco gefunden habe."

Nach dem Gespräch blickte Harry auf die Sanduhr. Das würde teuer werden. Für sein nächstes Gespräch rief er den Kontakt zu Shaikh Nadim Ishaq auf. Es meldete sich jedoch ein Mr. Saaviz Dawud in einer fremden Sprache. Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Mr. Dawud Harrys Sprache beherrschte – und offenbar war der Name Harry Potter auch in diesem Land ein Begriff.

„Der Harry Potter?", fragte Mr. Dawud erstaunt nach.

„Genau der", bestätigte Harry peinlich berührt. „Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, weil ich eine Einreisegenehmigung benötige."

„Das kommt überraschend, Mr. Potter. Wir können sicherlich etwas erreichen, aber nicht mehr heute. Ich kann jedoch schon einiges vorbereiten. Was ist der Grund Ihres Besuches?"

„Ähm, ich möchte eine Person identifizieren."

„Jetzt machen Sie mich neugierig, Mr. Potter. Darf ich Genaueres erfahren?"

„Es geht um die Person, die bei der Explosion in der Nähe von Medina gefunden wurde. Ich glaube, dass es sich um Draco Malfoy handelt." Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Es war zu lange zu still. „Hallo? Steht die Verbindung noch?"

„Mr. Potter", sagte Mr. Dawud mit einem Male sehr leise, „kommen Sie nicht her." Mit viel festerer Stimme sagte Mr. Dawud: „Ihr Einreisegesuch ist hiermit abgelehnt. Guten Tag noch." Danach wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Hallo? Hallo?" Tot. Die Kugeln in der Sanduhr bewegten sich nicht mehr, um die Kosten zu zählen. „Was sollte das denn bitteschön?"

Beim Sekretär des Botschafters war er auf unfreundlich Weise ohne einen Grund abgeblitzt, aber es gab noch Shaikh Djamal Reza, den Kontaktmann der saudischen Aurorenvereinigung. Ein Kollege, dachte Harry erfreut, bevor er die Schale ein weiteres Mal nutzte.

Shaikh Djamal Reza kannte den Namen Harry Potter ebenfalls und schien von dem Anruf sehr geehrt. Mr. Reza versprach, so schnell wie möglich eine Einladung ans Hotel zu senden, in dem Harry sich aufhielt. Worüber Snape sich damals gern lustig gemacht hatte, brachte manchmal doch Vorteile mit sich. Eine Berühmtheit zu sein konnte einem verschlossene Türen öffnen. Womöglich war Mr. Dawud einfach kein Fan von ihm.

Am Abend bekam Harry einen Anruf von der Rezeption und holte sich gleich daraufhin die Post unten ab. Die Einladung des Aurors Reza war angekommen und galt – Harry blickte nochmals auf das Datum – ab sofort. Auror Reza hatte einen Portschlüssel gesandt und würde den besonderen Gast persönlich empfangen und begleiten.

„Teddy, ist das für dich okay, wenn du alleine zu Abend isst?"

„Wieso? Musst du weg?"

Harry nickte. „Eine Angelegenheit im Nachbarland."

„Saudi-Arabien." Teddy hatte das Gespräch zwischen seinem Patenonkel und Onkel Ron mitgehört.

„Ich werde spät abends wieder zurück sein."

„Kein Problem", versicherte Teddy.

„Wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte …"

„Ich komme schon klar." Einen Augenblick überlegte Teddy, wie Harry es gemeint haben könnte. „Und wenn du nicht zurückkommst, rufe ich Onkel Ron an."

„Ich hoffe sehr, es wird gar nichts passieren." Und er hoffte außerdem, dass er sich irrte und es sich nicht um Malfoy handelte.

Den Portschlüssel benutzte Harry im Hotelzimmer. Wenige Minuten später materialisierte er sich in einem Raum, in dem ein gutaussehender Herr mit weißem Umhang und gesenkten Zauberstab auf ihn wartete. Auf den zweiten Blick glaubte Harry, dass es sich um den Herrn hanelte, mit dem er gesprochen hatte. Zwei Wachen waren anwesend. Ohne zu fragen wurde Harry mit einem Zauberspruch auf seine Identität überprüft. Es bestand kein Zweifel, er war Harry Potter.

„Der Überfall tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, aber ich musste sichergehen", sagte der gutaussehende Mann, der sich gleich darauf vorstellte. „Wir haben miteinander gesprochen. Mein Name ist Reza." Harry nahm die entgegengestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie einmal kurz.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Mr. Reza. Es lief alles so unkompliziert."

„Gern geschehen, Mr. Potter. Auch unser Land schuldet Ihnen etwas. Ich bin froh, Sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Nur wenige Zauberer aus dem Ausland durften sich bisher so glücklich schätzen, eine Einladung erhalten zu haben. Folgen Sie mir doch bitte."

Man führte ihn hinaus aus dem Raum. Sofort fand sich Harry in einem für magische Menschen öffentlichen Gebäude wieder, das ihn sehr an das Zaubereiministerium erinnerte. Wenige Schritte von dem Besucherraum entfernt lag Rezas Büro.

„Wenn Sie mir erklären könnten, warum Sie so dringend unser Land aufsuchen wollten?", fragte Auror Reza, der Harry einen Platz anbot.

Die Zeitung hatte Harry mitgebracht, die er dem Auror nun zeigte. „Ich möchte diesen Mann identifizieren." Reza griff zur Zeitung und las den Artikel, während Harry erklärte: „Ich bin mir zu 99 Prozent sicher, dass es sich um einen ehemaligen Schulkameraden von mir handelt. Deswegen wollte ich ihn mir ansehen."

„Oh, verstehe. Er ist auch ein Zauberer?" Harry nickte und nahm Reza die Zeitung wieder ab. „Ich werde Sie natürlich begleiten, Mr. Potter. Denn sollte es sich um einen Ihrer Freunde handeln", Harry legte keinen Widerspruch ein, „dann muss er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus raus."

„Haben Sie denn ein Krankenhaus für Hexen und Zauberer?"

Ein Mundwinkel von Reza zuckte. „Nein, leider nicht. Sie müssen wissen, Mr. Potter, dass das magische Volk und das Muggelvolk nicht sehr … Wie soll ich das nur erklären? Wir interagieren so wenig wie möglich miteinander, genau genommen gar nicht. Wir sind uns spinnefeind."

„Tatsächlich? Das wusste ich gar nicht."

„Die saudische Muggelwelt verfolgt Hexen und Zauberer. Magie steht unter Todesstrafe, daher muss ich Sie begleiten, damit Ihnen nichts geschieht. Und deshalb muss Ihr Bekannter schnell in Sicherheit gebracht werden, bevor die Muggel misstrauisch werden."

Langsam bekam Harry Muffensausen. „Dann sollten wir besser keine Zeit verlieren."

„Warten Sie einen kleinen Moment. Wir werden sechs Auroren mitnehmen, die allesamt die Umgebung im Auge behalten. Die Kommunikation mit den Muggeln ist etwas", er wedelte mit einer Hand umher, „anstrengend. Lassen Sie mich meinen Männern kurz ein paar Anweisungen geben. Um etwas bei den Ärzten erreichen zu können, müssen wir verdeckt mit Manipulationszaubern arbeiten."

Aus seiner Aurorenausbildung wusste Harry, dass diese Art von Zauberei dem Imperius glich und daher in der westlichen Welt kaum Anwendung fand, dennoch für Auroren nicht tabu war. Die saudischen Auroren beherrschten viel mehr Sprüche ohne Zauberstab, denn wenn der Stab entdeckt werden würde, müsste man nicht nur mit einem wütenden Mob rechnen. Reza sprach zudem die von Elias bereits erwähnte Religionspolizei an, die die Traditionen und Regeln des Landes wahren sollten. Ein paar üble Gesellen, wie Reza schilderte. Die Besprechung mit den anderen Auroren war kurz, beinhaltete jedoch alle wichtigen Aspekte.

„Wir müssen erwirken", sprach Reza zu seinen Auroren, „dass Mr. Potter den Patienten nicht nur sehen darf, sondern er auch als sein Vormund eingetragen wird." Die sechs Männer, einer breitschultriger als der andere, nickten. „Außerdem müssen wir einen glaubwürdigen Abtransport vorgaukeln. Dafür benötigen wir später einen unserer Ambulanzwagen."

„Schon erledigt, Sir."

„Gut, dann kann es losgehen." Reza wandte sich nochmals an Harry. „Behalten Sie Ihren Zauberstab immer bei sich, egal was passiert – ziehen Sie ihn nie!"

Der Weg ins Krankenhaus wurde auf Muggelart angetreten: mit dem Wagen. Beziehungsweise mit zwei Wagen. Den einen fuhr Reza selbst, Harry als Beifahrer, während die sechs Auroren in einem weiteren Gefährt dicht hinter ihnen blieben.

„Da sind wir schon. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Parkplatz suchen." Einige Male fuhr Reza mit dem alten Auto im Kreis, bis er endlich ein herausfahrendes Fahrzeug bemerkte und den Blinker setzte. „Sie müssen denken, wir arbeiten völlig altmodisch."

„Nein, tu ich nicht. Wenn es so ist, wie sie es erzählt haben, dann verstehe ich, dass man sich den Muggeln anpassen sollte."

Einen Augenblick später fanden Rezas Kollegen ebenfalls einen Platz und parkten ihren Wagen. In einigem Abstand folgten die Männer den beiden, die zunächst zur Rezeption gingen und dem Herrn den Zeitungsartikel zeigten. Ein Doktor wurde gerufen, der sich Harrys Geschichte anhören wollte.

„Wir machen zusammen Urlaub in Ägypten", log Harry den Arzt an, ohne rot zu werden. „Mein Patensohn, mein Bekannter und ich. Ich weiß nicht, wie Mr. Malfoy hier hergekommen ist, Sir. Der Mann auf dem Bild sieht jedenfalls aus wie er, deswegen bin ich hier."

Der Doktor hob eine Augenbraue und in diesem Augenblick bemerkte Harry dessen glasigen Blick, was das Resultat eines versteckten Manipulationszaubers war. „Ich verstehe, Mr. Potter. Folgen Sie mir doch bitte, damit Sie den Mann vollends identifizieren können."

Gesagt, getan.

Wenige Minuten später stand Harry zusammen mit Reza in einem Gang – die sechs Auroren huschten unauffällig in näherer Umgebung umher. Der Doktor war zunächst in einem der Zimmer verschwunden. Als sich eine andere Tür öffnete, traten zwei Schwestern hinaus. Harry warf zufällig einen Blick auf eine regungslose Patientin mit verdecktem Gesicht. Als die Schwestern außer Hörweite waren, erklärte Reza das Gesehene.

„Die Muggel nehmen Ihre Religion so ernst, dass sogar eine im Koma liegende Frau ihren Schleier durchweg ordentlich tragen muss." Reza hielt inne, als der Doktor wieder aus dem anderen Raum heraustrat.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Reza, Sie dürfen eintreten." Der Doktor begleitete die beiden ins Zimmer.

Automatisch steuerte Harry auf den Patienten zu, dessen Gesicht bandagiert war. Ein einziger Blick genügte. Auf der Stirn des Schlafenden klebten ein paar weißblonde Haare an einer frischen Schürfwunde. Das Kinn des jungen Mannes verlief spitz zu, was ihm schon damals in der Schule ein leicht feminines Aussehen gegeben hatte. Die Lippen waren so formschön geschwungen wie der Bogen eines Schützen. Nur die Haut war blasser denn je; kreidebleich.

„Das ist er!" Harry war sich sicher. Noch konnte er es gar nicht fassen, dass er nicht nur Draco nach all den vielen Jahren wiedersah, sondern auch noch unter solch ungewöhnlichen Umständen. Das Gefühl, das Harry verspürte, konnte er nur als surreal bezeichnen, beinahe so, als hätte er Drogen genommen. Hier stand er nun, am Krankenbett seines ehemaligen Mitschülers und Gegenspielers, und fragte sich, was dafür gesorgt haben könnte, dass Draco so dermaßen übel zugerichtet worden war. Das würde er nicht mal seinem ärgsten Feind wünschen – und diesen Titel hatte Draco sechs Schuljahre lang unangefochten getragen.

„Meine Güte, was ist nur geschehen?", murmelte Harry.

„Sind Sie miteinander verwandt?", fragte der Doktor, der Harry Frage nicht gehört zu haben schien.

Reza, der hinter dem Arzt stand, nickte Harry einmal zu, sodass er log: „Er ist mein Cousin." Das könnte sogar stimmen, denn laut Sirius gab es keine reinblütige Zaubererfamilie, die nicht irgendwie miteinander verwandt war. Draco war sogar mit Sirius verwandt … Ein Großcousin? Aber das stand momentan nicht zur Debatte. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er hat schwere Verbrennungen zweiten und dritten Grades. Bisher hat er das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt, was gut für ihn ist. Die Schmerzen wären unerträglich."

Ungläubig blickte Harry den Doktor an. „Haben Sie denn keine schmerzlindernden Mittel?"

„Wir haben nur wenig Geld bei ihm gefunden, geschweige denn Informationen über eine Krankenversicherung."

Harry grummelte wütend. „Ich bezahle für ihn", sagte er übereilt, denn er hatte keine Saudi-Rial bei sich, nur ägyptische Pfund. „Ich müsste nur Geld umtauschen gehen", sagte er im Anschluss.

„Außerdem", Reza richtete das Wort an den Muggel-Arzt, „möchten wir ihn in ein anderes Krankenhaus verlegen, sodass er demnächst mit Mr. Potter wieder nach Hause fahren kann."

„Und Sie sind …?", fragte der Doktor.

„Regierungsmitarbeiter."

Reza hielt dem Mann einen gefälschten Ausweis unter die Nase, der dank des Manipulationszaubers nicht angezweifelt wurde. Auch Harry warf einen Blick auf Rezas Ausweis. Die arabischen Schriftzeichen konnte er nicht lesen. Nachdem der Arzt die beiden an Dracos Bett allein gelassen hatte, erklärte Reza: „General Intelligence Directorate of Kingdom Saudi-Arabia."

„Sie scherzen?", fragte Harry mit todernster Miene. „Saudischer Muggel-Geheimdienst? Haben Sie keine Angst, dass Sie irgendwann mit", er machte eine kurze Pause und drosselte seine Lautstärke, „Muggel-Kollegen zusammentreffen? Das könnte unangenehm werden."

„Dafür habe ich ja meine Leibgarde dabei", scherzte Reza, der damit auf die sechs Männer anspielte, die sich immer in der Nähe ihres Vorgesetzten aufhielten.

Die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer war schnell wieder bei dem Mann, der in dem Bett lag. Vorsichtig hob Harry das Ende des Verbands an, das über Dracos Wange lag, um sich einen kleinen Überblick über die Verletzungen zu verschaffen. Die Haut löste sich, klebte direkt am Mull fest. Erschrocken ließ er von dem Stoff ab. Die anderen Patienten aus dem Sechs-Bett-Zimmer wanderten mit ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus umher, sodass Harry keine Scheu hatte, Draco näher zu begutachten und auch näher an dessen Gesicht heranzugehen. Für Rezas Geschmack war Harry viel zu dicht.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Reza entrüstet.

„Ich rieche", lautete Harrys knappe Antwort, bevor er eine Nase voll Draco nahm. „Das ist keine normale Verbrennung." Harrys Feststellung ließ Reza erstaunt ans Bett herantreten. „Das ist eine Säureverbrennung. Er muss sofort in ein anderes Krankenhaus, sonst wird er hier noch falsch behandelt."

„Säureverbrennung? Sind Sie sich da sicher?" Reza roch kurz an dem im Bett liegenden Mann, doch er konnte Harrys Standpunkt nicht nachvollziehen.

„Diese Art der Säureverbrennung ist selten, aber es gibt sie, wenn ein Zaubertrank zum Beispiel zu lange oder gar falsch gebraut wird", erklärte Harry. „Die Tatsache, dass Mr. Malfoy ein Meister der Zaubertränke ist, erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich um einen Trankunfall handeln könnte."

„Ah", machte Reza erstaunt. „Wir brauen selten, müssen Sie wissen. Shaikh Abbas Aziz, der Herrscher der magischen Welt, unterhält eigene Hexenküchen, in denen man Tränke anfertigen lassen kann. Selbst zu brauen", Reza schaute sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand zuhören konnte, „oder auch nur Trankzutaten zu besorgen ist wegen der Religionspolizei viel zu gefährlich."

Mit einem Nicken gab Harry zu verstehen, dass er die in diesem Land herrschende Situation gut nachvollziehen konnte. Es war für ihn selbst aber kaum auszudenken, wie es sein würde, sollten die Muggel in Großbritannien die Hexen und Zauberer derart unterdrücken wie hier. Sich hingegen vorzustellen, unter diesen Bedingungen zu leben, fiel dem englischen Magier schwer. In Gedanken war Harry noch bei Dracos Mund, beziehungsweise bei einem Geruch, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Nochmals beugte sich Harry zu Draco hinunter. Der Duft war zu gering, war kaum wahrzunehmen, und so blieb Harry nichts anders übrig, als Dracos Mund leicht zu öffnen. Jetzt war er deutlicher. Den Geruch kannte Harry, nur konnte er ihn nicht zuordnen.

„Hören Sie auf damit!", zischte Reza mit einem Male wütend. „Wenn das jemand sehen sollte … Man würde es für einen Kuss halten!"

„Und wenn schon …" Sofort bereute Harry seine Gleichgültigkeit. In dem Moment, als in Harrys Gedanken Elias' angedeutete Warnung bezüglich Homosexualität auftauchte, wurde Reza auch schon deutlicher.

„Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie ein prominenter Gast in unserem Land sind, Mr. Potter, denn ansonsten würde ich Sie auf der Stelle abführen lassen."

„Mich abführen? Wieso denn?"

„Wir dulden keine Männerliebe! Weder die Muggel noch wir Zauberer." Mit diesem einen Satz hatte sich Reza bei Harry schlagartig unbeliebt gemacht, doch Harry machte eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„Ich bin nicht homosexuell." Langsam glaubte Harry selbst nicht mehr dran, denn Rezas abfällige Bemerkung hatte ihn unerwartet tief getroffen – so tief, dass sich Harry persönlich angegriffen fühlte. „Ich habe erst vor vier Wochen mit meiner Freundin Schluss gemacht." Dass er damit die knabenhaft gebaute Catherine meinte, mit der die Beziehung nur eine Woche gehalten hatte, musste er nicht erwähnen. Reza schien durch diese Information jedoch wieder beruhigt zu sein.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Fehleinschätzung, Mr. Potter." Reza räusperte sich verlegen. „Bleiben Sie noch einen Moment bei Mr. Malfoy. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass man die Papiere bringt, damit man Sie zum Vormund bestimmt. Nur so wird eine Verlegung nach Ägypten möglich sein."

In der nächsten Viertelstunde war Harry ganz allein mit Draco in dem Zimmer. Harry zog sich einen der vier Stühle, die in dem Zimmer standen, an Dracos Bett heran.

„Kannst du mich hören?", versuchte Harry es auf gut Glück, doch von Draco kam keine Antwort. Sein Brustkorb hob sich langsam und senkte sich wieder. „Was ist nur mit dir passiert?", murmelte Harry, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Langsam zog er auf der linken Seite die Bettdecke zur Seite, die Dracos Körper bedeckte. Selbst der Unterarm war bis zum Ellenbogen bandagiert. Harry lugte unter den Verband. Man konnte es sehen, das dunkle Mal, doch teilweise war es durch die Brandwunde unkenntlich. Neugierig nahm er Dracos Hand in seine, um sich die Finger genauer anzusehen. Der Handrücken war nur leicht verletzt, die Finger und die empfindlichen Fingerkuppen gar nicht. Unter den Nägeln bemerkte Harry etwas, das dort nicht hingehörte. Mit einer krankenhauseigenen Wegwerf-Nagelpfeile, die er in Dracos Nachttisch entdeckte, entfernte er das dunkle Klümpchen, das er in einem kleinen Plastikbehälter mit Deckel unterbrachte, von dem hier eine Klinikpackung herumlag. Möglicherweise bedeutete dieser Fund gar nichts, doch es könnte genauso gut Licht ins Dunkel bringen.

Die Fragen, die sich Harry stellte, überschlugen sich. Warum ein Tränkeunfall? Draco war in der Schule schon immer sehr geübt im Brauen gewesen. Der Bursche hatte genau gewusst, welche Zutat er in welchem Braustadium heimlich in Harrys oder Nevilles Kessel werfen musste, um eine nicht erwünschte Reaktion hervorzurufen. Ein geschmolzener Kessel oder eine Explosion, für die die Gryffindors regelmäßig Strafpunkte von Snape erhalten hatten, war nicht selten die Folge gewesen. Mit einer Hand kratzte sich Harry hinterm Ohr, während er nachdachte. Wenn es ein Zaubertrankunfall gewesen sein sollte, was machte Draco dann aber in einem Land, in dem selbst die Auroren nie selbst brauten, sondern die Tränkeküchen des Scheichs beauftragten? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das fühlte Harry.

An Dracos Handgelenk, kurz bevor der Verband begann, bemerkte Harry eine gerötete Stelle. Vorsichtig drehte Harry die Hand. Wie vermutet reichte die rötliche Stelle einmal rund ums Handgelenk. Mit einem Finger befühlte Harry die Textur der Haut am Puls. Sie war rau, leicht verhärtet. Harry warf die Decke wieder über den Arm, doch nun war der andere dran. Sollte sich auch an diesem Handgelenk die gleiche rötliche Verfärbung zeigen, dann könnte das ein Indiz dafür sein, dass man Draco Handfesseln angelegt hatte.

Harry bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er in den Auroren-Modus übergegangen war. Er war kein Urlauber mehr, kein Tourist – er war ein Auror, der ein Verbrechen witterte. Am anderen Handgelenk fand Harry eine ähnliche Verletzung, die ihm bestätigte, dass man Draco erst kürzlich mit einem rauen Seil gefesselt haben musste. Das allein war natürlich noch kein Verbrechen. Es gab gewisse sexuelle Vorlieben, bei denen Fesselspiele im gegenseitigen Einverständnis …

„Mr. Potter?"

In Gedanken nahm Harry Draco sofort sämtliche Fesseln ab, die er ihm dank seines guten Vorstellungsvermögens nur aus reiner Neugierde angelegt hatte. Der Arzt wartete auf eine Antwort, die Harry ihm gab: „Ja, bitte?"

„Wenn Sie kurz in mein Büro kommen würden? Es geht um ein paar Formalitäten."

„Sicher."

Man reichte Harry einige Formulare, die er allesamt nicht lesen konnte. Reza war so nett und übersetzte ihm das Geschriebene, beziehungsweise gab er lediglich einen kurzen Abriss des Inhalts wieder. Ein Herr mit der Kleidung eines Pflegers trat wortlos ein und stellte dem Doktor eine Kiste auf den Schreibtisch, was Harry nur am Rande registrierte, denn er unterschrieb jedes der Formulare genau dort, wo der Arzt die Unterschrift haben wollte. Harry war zwar nicht hilflos und ganz gewiss auch nicht dumm, aber es gab dennoch die geringe Möglichkeit von eins zu einer Million, dass er gerade über den Tisch gezogen worden war und anstelle der Vormundschaft für Draco einen Vertrag für Time-Sharing-Urlaub unterschrieben hatte.

„Jetzt, Mr. Potter, sind Sie der offizielle Vormund Ihres Cousins", sagte der Arzt, der nun die Kiste heranzog, die der Pfleger hereingebracht hatte. Sie wurde Harry überreicht mit den Worten: „Hier drinnen befinden sich die Gegenstände, die dem Patienten gestern nach der Einlieferung abgenommen wurden."

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken. Es gibt hier um die Ecke einen Mehrzweckraum. Dort können Sie Platz nehmen und einen Blick hineinwerfen", riet der Arzt, der die beiden hinausbegleitete. „Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, wenn ich eine Verlegung verantworten kann, aber das wird eine gewisse Zeit dauern. Ich möchte mich absichern und zwei Kollegen hinzuziehen, die den Zustand des Patienten beurteilen sollen. Wie kann ich Sie erreichen?"

Bevor Harry in die Verlegenheit kommen konnte zu verneinen, zückte Reza bereits eine Visitenkarte, die er dem Doktor reichte. „Festnetz und Mobilfunk sind dort vermerkt. Was meinen Sie, wie lange wird die Untersuchung durch Ihre Kollegen dauern?"

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genau kann ich es nicht sagen, aber spätestens heute Abend weiß ich, ob meine Kollegen einem Transport von Mr. Malfoy zustimmen." Der Arzt deutete nochmals auf die Kiste, die Harry trug. „Den Inhalt können Sie mitnehmen."

Die Neugierde war so groß, dass Harry sofort in der Kiste nachschauen wollte. In den Habseligkeiten anderer Leute zu kramen war immer spannend, doch da er diese Person kannte und es sich darüber hinaus um Draco Malfoy, seinen langjährigen Gegenspieler handelte, war es noch viel spannender. Reza leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Beide nahmen im leeren Mehrzweckzimmer Platz. Die Gegenstände aus der Kiste legte Harry nach und nach auf den Tisch. Bei einem Stück Papier griff Reza zu.

„Das ist der Bon eines Hotels. Wie es aussieht, wurde ein Auslandsgespräch damit quittiert", erklärte Reza.

„Auslandsgespräch? Sie meinen, so richtig übers Muggel-Telefon?", hakte Harry nach.

„Genau das." Den Bon legte Reza zurück auf den Tisch. „Ist Ihr Bekannter muggelstämmig?"

Harry schnaufte so verächtlich, wie Draco es wahrscheinlich getan hätte, wäre ihm diese Frage zu Ohren gekommen. Während Harry weiter den Inhalt der Kiste betrachtete, sagte er zu Reza: „Lassen Sie ihn das bloß nicht hören. Er ist reinblütig und verdammt stolz darauf! Ich denke aber schon, dass er sich bei Muggeln zurechtfinden würde." Diesmal zog Harry eine seltsame Lochkarte heraus, die er Reza fragend entgegenhielt.

„Der Schlüssel für ein Hotelzimmer", erklärte der saudische Auror.

Harrys Hotelzimmerschlüssel bestand aus einer Karte, die die Form und Größe einer Kreditkarte aufwies. Die Karte für Dracos Hotelzimmer war weiß, hatte eine Menge Löcher uns sah aus wie ein Teil aus dem Kinder-Baukasten, den Hermine Teddy vor vier Jahren geschenkt haben musste. Das Stück Plastik hatte so wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hotelzimmerschlüssel wie Snape mit Prinz Charming.

„Seltsam, die Karte ist nur am Rand ein wenig geschmolzen, ansonsten unversehrt."

„Das ist in der Tat seltsam", stimmte Harry zu, denn er hielt die Reste eines leichten Jacketts in der Hand, das bis auf wenige Stoffreste komplett verbrannt war. „Zu welchem Hotel gehört die Karte?"

Reza blickte noch einmal auf die Rechnung für das Telefongespräch und sagte: „Hotel Rokh. Das ist gar nicht mal so weit entfernt von hier. Es liegt direkt an der Grenze zu Medina."

„Hotel Rokh", wiederholte Harry, um sich den Namen einzuprägen.

„Das sagt Ihnen etwas, oder?" Reza zwinkerte ihm zu. „Der Roch ist damit gemeint. Sindbad hat sich an sein Bein gebunden. Der Vogel ist laut der alten Geschichten von so unglaublicher Größe und Stärke, dass er selbst einen Elefanten durch die Lüfte tragen könnte."

Seine Assoziation zu dem Phönix Fawkes behielt Harry für sich. „Ich würde gern zu dem Hotel fahren, wenn das in Ordnung ist." Weil Reza skeptisch dreinblickte und sogar die Augenbrauen zusammenkniff, erklärte Harry: „Ich möchte nur mal nachsehen … Ein bisschen rumfragen."

„Das ist ein Muggelhotel, Mr. Potter. Passen Sie auf, wenn Sie was fragen. Einer meiner Männer wird Sie besser begleiten." Reza blickte hinter sich. „Rasin!"

Rasin war größer als Harry, was kein Kunststück war, denn aufgrund der wenig nahrhaften und schon gar nicht regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten im Hause Dursley hatte Harry nie einen nennenswerten Wachstumsschub erlebt und somit nie die Ein-Meter-Siebzig-Grenze erreicht, von der er noch vier Zentimeter entfernt war, doch dass Rasin gleich ganze zwei Köpfe größer sein musste als er, das bescherte ihm einen ausgewachsenen Komplex. Harrys vertikale Benachteiligung brachte ihm ab und zu einen steifen Hals ein, wenn er für längere Zeit zu einem Kollegen aufblicken musste. Bei Rasin waren abendliche Nackenschmerzen sozusagen vorprogrammiert.

Während Reza auf einen Anruf der Klinik wartete, machte sich Harry in Rasins Begleitung auf den Weg zum Hotel Rokh. Die Statue eines riesigen Vogels zierte den Brunnen im Eingangsbereich des noblen Hotels. Als er auf die Rezeption zuging, befühlte Harry in seiner Hosentasche die Lochkarte, die als Hotelzimmerschlüssel dienen sollte. Die Telefonquittung trug er ebenfalls bei sich. Er überließ es anfangs Rasin, den Kontakt zur Rezeption aufzunehmen. Aufmerksam hörte Harry zu, als einige Worte fielen, die er verstand, doch das waren nicht viele. Bald sorgte Rasin dafür, dass der Herr an der Rezeption auf Harrys Sprache umstieg.

„Sie möchten Informationen über einen Gast haben?", fragte der Herr an der Rezeption.

„Ja, Sir. Es geht um Draco Malfoy. Er hat in Ihrem Hotel eingecheckt." Harry hoffte, einige aufschlussreiche Hinweise zu erhalten.

„Ich darf Ihnen leider keine Informationen geben. Die Privatsphäre unserer Gäste ist …"

Rasin unterbrach den Hotelangestellten, legte gut sichtbar seinen gefälschten Ausweis des saudischen Geheimdienstes auf die Theke und beendete den angefangenen Satz auf eigene Weise: „… für uns kein Geheimnis. Wann checkte Mr. Malfoy bei Ihnen ein, welches Zimmer nahm er und was ist Ihnen aufgefallen?"

Der Hotelangestellte wich überfordert zurück. „Wenn Sie einen Moment warten würden, Shaikh. Ich würde gern meinen Vorgesetzten hinzuziehen."

Jener Vorgesetzte war sehr kooperativ, nachdem er Rasins Ausweis gesehen hatte, doch was er zu sagen hatte, machte in Harrys Augen keinen Sinn. Es lag nahe, dass es sich um Übersetzungsfehler handelte. Um einige Dinge zu klären, hakte Harry nach.

„Einen Moment bitte … Jetzt mal ganz langsam." Harry hob eine Hand während er fragte: „Wann kam Mr. Malfoy her?" Die Frage hatte der Vorgesetzte schon beantwortet, doch Harry wollte absolut sicher sein, nichts missverstanden zu haben.

„Mr. Malfoy checkte vorgestern ein."

Harry nickte. „Und seit wann haben Sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen?"

„Seit heute Mittag, nachdem er auscheckte."

Völlig baff schaute Harry zu Rasin hinüber, der genauso wenig zu verstehen schien wie Harry. „Sie behaupten, dass Mr. Malfoy heute Mittag noch bei Ihnen war und völlig normal auscheckte?"

Der Chef des Hotels fühlte sich offensichtlich beleidigt. Er faltete locker die Hände und hob den Kopf, bevor er das Wort an Harry richtete: „Ich behaupte das nicht! Ich weiß es, denn ich habe mich persönlich von ihm verabschiedet!"

„Das kann nicht sein!", hielt Harry dagegen.

„Es ist so! Ich habe mindestens drei Angestellte, die das bezeugen können. Das wäre der Herr, den Sie vor mir gesprochen haben", der Chef sah kurz zum besagten Angestellten hinüber, „dann noch der Portier und der Chef der Gastronomie. Möchten Sie etwa die Überwachungsbänder sehen?"  
Bevor Harry die Chance hatte, den Mann wegen der arroganten Art anzupöbeln, schaltete sich Rasin ein und forderte: „Ich möchte mit den drei Angestellten sprechen. Mr. Potter hingegen möchte sich das Zimmer ansehen, indem Mr. Malfoy residiert hat."

„Ich muss erst einmal nachsehen, ob es schon wieder vermietet ist …"

„Das ist egal", verdeutlichte Rasin mit fester Stimme. „Dann müssen die neuen Gäste einen Moment vor der Tür warten."

Man konnte dem Chef der Rezeption ansehen, dass der nicht mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden war. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen, um mögliche Beleidigungen im Zaum zu halten, denn er war nicht so dumm, dem Geheimdienst diesen Gefallen zu verwehren. Verbittert griff er zu einem Telefon, sprach mit irgendjemand in arabischer Sprache und wandte sich danach wieder an Rasin und Harry.

„Zimmer 205", zischte der Rezeptionschef durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Das Zimmermädchen weiß Bescheid. Es ist gerade auf dieser Etage und wird Ihnen die Tür öffnen."

„Na, geht doch", murmelte Harry, während Rasin lauter sagte: „Vielen Dank."

Die beiden entfernten sich ein paar Schritte von der Rezeption, bevor sie miteinander klarmachten, wer welche Aufgabe übernehmen wollte. Außerdem wollte Harry wissen, was Rasin von der Sache dachte. Lange warten musste er nicht. Als Rasin das Wort ergriff, musste Harry den Hals strecken, um dem Mann ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Wenn Mr. Malfoy bei einer Explosion gestern Abend verletzt worden ist …"

Harry nickte und vervollständigte den Gedanken: „Wie kann er dann heute Mittag ausgecheckt haben? Genau das macht mir Sorgen!"

„Ich besorge die Überwachungsbänder, Mr. Potter, aber ich befürchte, wir können sie nicht ohne Muggeltechnik abspielen."

„Dafür finde ich schon eine Lösung", versicherte Harry.

„In Ordnung. Ich spreche mit den drei Zeugen, die Mr. Malfoy heute noch gesehen haben wollen und Sie …"

„Ich gehe in Zimmer 205 und schaue mich um."


	6. In letzter Sekunde

**06 ************–** In letzter Sekunde

Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhr Harry in den zweiten Stock, um Zimmer 205 aufzusuchen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür des Aufzugs geöffnet, wurde der Weg auch schon von einem Wagen der Reinigungskräfte blockiert.

„Afwan, afwan", sagte ein junger Herr, der sich einige Male kurz verneigte und dabei den Wagen beiseiteschob, sodass Harry in den Flur treten konnte.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte diesmal ein älterer Herr. Weil Harry nickte, kam der Mann auf ihn zu. „Man informierte mich darüber, dass Sie sich das Zimmer 205 ansehen möchten?"

„Das ist korrekt."

Mit einer Generalschlüsselkarte öffnete der Herr die entsprechende Tür und sagte: „Das Zimmer wurde bereits gereinigt. Man hat nichts gefunden, sonst wäre das sicher im Fundbüro des Hotels gelandet."

„Ich möchte es mir trotzdem ansehen."

Mit einer höflichen Geste ließ der Herr Harry eintreten. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm von allein ins Schloss. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er allein war, zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab. Zunächst schaute er sich im Wohnbereich um. Ein Zweisitzer, ein Sessel, ein Couchtisch, ein Beistelltisch und eine Stehlampe sorgten für eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Während er diese Sitzecke betrachtete, stellte sich Harry für wenige Augenblicke vor, wie Draco auf dem Sofa sitzen würde. Womöglich im weißen Hotelbademantel, unter dem die milchig weiße Brust hervorblitzte. Am besten noch kurz nach dem Duschen mit ganz nassem Haar. Und dann fragte sich Harry, warum er mit einem Male so seltsame Tagträume hatte. Selbst mit seinen verschiedenen Aufdeckungszaubern fand Harry in der übersichtlichen Wohnecke nichts Brauchbares.

Aufdeckungszauber waren eine tolle Sache, wenn man etwas suchte, das durch einen Zauber geschützt worden war. Nicht der Gegenstand wurde von einem Aufdeckungszauber gefunden, sondern der Zauber, der das Objekt schützen sollte. Harry wusste aber nicht einmal, ob Draco hier etwas zurückgelassen, geschweige denn absichtlich etwas versteckt hatte. Die seltsamen Gesamtumstände waren jedoch Grund genug für Harry, das Hotelzimmer gewissenhaft zu durchforsten.

Weil er mit Magie allein nicht alles sorgsam untersuchen konnte, wurde er handgreiflicher. Sitzmöbel und Tisch wurden nacheinander umgedreht, abgetastet und wieder an ihren Platz gestellt. Bei Leibesvisitationen ging Harry übrigens ebenfalls sehr gewissenhaft vor.

Auf dem Schreibtisch, der auf dem Weg zum Bett stand, fiel ihm ein kleiner Plastikständer mit Prospekten und einer Information über das Hotel auf. Im Schubfach war lediglich Briefpapier mit dem Emblem des Hotels Rokh untergebracht. Auf dem obersten Blatt befand sich kein unsichtbarer Abdruck einer auf dem vorigen Blatt geschriebenen Notiz, wie es klischeehafterweise in beinahe jeder Ausgabe von Harrys Lieblings-Krimiheften zu lesen war. Hoffentlich würde Hermine daran denken und ihm freitäglich die neuste Ausgabe besorgen. Aber warum machte er sich überhaupt Sorgen? Natürlich würde sie daran denken, schalt sich Harry in Gedanken selbst. Sie war Hermine!

Die Minibar war gut gefüllt. Allein der Anblick machte Appetit. Neugierig zog Harry den kleinen Kühlschrank aus seiner Nische, um den Hohlraum dahinter zu überprüfen. Als Nächstes öffnete er die Schränke und Schubladen im Schlafzimmerbereich, schaute unter das Bett und mit einem Zauberspruch sogar in die Matratze hinein, aber auch hier war nichts Verdächtiges oder Ungewöhnliches, das erklären könnte, warum Draco, der seit gestern Abend bewusstlos im Krankenhaus lag, angeblich heute Mittag ausgecheckt haben sollte. In den Schränken befanden sich Bügel und eine leere Tüte für schmutzige Wäsche, falls man seine Kleidung im Hotel waschen lassen wollte. Nachdem er sämtliche Türen und Schubladen wieder geschlossen hatte, stemmte Harry seine Hände in die Hüften und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, um nachzudenken. Über ihm baumelte ein kurgelförmiger Lampenschirm aus verdächtig undurchsichtigem Milchglas. Mit seinem Stab zielte Harry auf die Lampe und sprach einen Abtastzauber, aber er fand nur die Glühbirne. Lässig schlug er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seinen Oberschenkel, bevor er sich langsam drehte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schacht der Klimaanlage in der Wand.

„Jetzt aber!", sagte er triumphierend zu sich selbst. Zunächst sprach er wieder einen Aufdeckzauber. „Fehlalarm", murmelte Harry kurz darauf. Vorsichtig nahm er die Abdeckung der Klimaanlage ab. Mit einem Lumos schaute er hinein. Der Schacht war zu klein, als dass hier ein erwachsener Mann hätte hindurchkriechen können, und in Griffnähe war nichts zu sehen. Harry benutzte einen Spruch, den er damals zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Ausbilder entwickelt hatte. Ein Zauber, der mithilfe ausgesandter Schallimpulse Gegenstände orten sollte: Ein Sonarzauber, der nach einer Weiterentwicklung sogar unter Wasser funktionierte. Doch auch in den Schächten befand sich nichts, dabei war Harry so sicher, etwas zu finden – irgendetwas, das dieses Mysterium rund um Draco erklären würde.

Als Harry sich mit einem Seufzer drehte, stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße, woraufhin sein Intimbereich eine unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit einem Bettpfosten aus Holz machte. Den Schmerz zu beschreiben war schwierig, denn Harry hatte bereits arge Probleme, überhaupt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Das wiederum lag daran, dass ihm wortwörtlich die Luft wegblieb. Weil Harry instinktiv eine seit Millionen von Jahren genetisch weitergegebene Schutzhaltung einnahm – er hielt eine Hand über die Hoden und krümmte sich –, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf das Bett, das sich aufgrund des Stoßes mit einem lauten Scharren um ein paar Zentimeter verschob. Ein dumpfes Geräusch folgte auf der Stelle, nur konnte Harry dieses Geräusch nicht einordnen. Nichts hätte ein solches Geräusch verursachen dürfen und das wiederum weckte erneut Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Den stechenden Schmerz in der Lendengegend versuchte er zu verdrängen, denn irgendwas war unter dem Bett auf den Boden gefallen. Mühevoll kroch Harry vom Bett hinunter, hielt dabei immer eine Hand schützend vors beanspruchte Gemächt. Er kniete sich hin, beugte sich vor. Seine Wange war nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Teppich entfernt. Vorhin hatte er an dieser Stelle nichts gefunden, doch jetzt, direkt unter dem Kopfende, sah er die Unterseite von etwas Großem. Harry stand wieder auf und schaute von oben in eine handbreite Ritze zwischen Bett und Wand. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um ein Buch, das dort zur Hälfte noch eingeklemmt war, mit der anderen Hälfte auf dem Boden stand. Mühevoll fischte Harry es heraus und betrachtete es. Er schätzte es als die Art Schwarte ein, die man entweder in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts oder in Hermines privater Büchersammlung finden würde. Einen Titel oder Autorennamen suchte er auf dem Cover vergeblich. Unter Umständen hielt Harry hier einen wahren Schatz in der Hand. Vielleicht das _Handbuch für gemeine Slytherins_, das von Generation zu Generation vererbt wurde und übelste Flüche beinhaltete, mit denen man verhassten Gryffindors das Leben schwermachen konnte. Oder auch nicht. Das Buch konnte er problemlos öffnen, was bedeutete, dass es nicht mit Zaubersprüchen geschützt war. Harry hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit, sich den Inhalt anzusehen. Unerwartet klopfte es, bevor sich gleich darauf die Tür öffnete. In Windeseile verkleinerte Harry das Buch und steckte es zusammen mit seinem Stab in die Hosentasche, wurde dabei glatt wieder daran erinnert, dass es in seiner südlichen Gegend noch immer unangenehm ziepte.

Der Herr, der sich um die Arbeit der Reinigungskräfte kümmerte, trat ein und entdeckte Harry im Schlafzimmerbereich. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, da fiel sein Blick auf das ramponierte Bett, das die Angestellten heute ein zweites Mal machen müssten. Mit einem weiteren Blick, der wesentlich finsterer als der erste war, bedachte er Harry.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry kleinlaut. „Ich bin gestolpert und auf das Bett gefallen."

Ohne darauf einzugehen fragte der Herr: „Sind Sie hier fertig? Wir rechnen in einer halben Stunde mit der Ankunft der Gäste, die dieses Zimmer gemietet haben."

„Ich wollte mir nur noch das Badezimmer ansehen."

Nach einem steifen Nicken verließ der Mann das Zimmer, sodass Harry das Badezimmer begutachten konnte. Die weißen Fliesen waren blitzblank geputzt und es duftete nach Zitrone. An den ungewöhnlichsten Stellen schaute sich Harry um. Hinter dem Spiegel befand sich nichts, ebenso nicht im Toilettenkasten oder in der Box mit den feinen Tüchern. In dem kleinen Mülleimer erwartete ihn ein unbenutzter Müllsack. Diesen entfernte Harry, doch auch darunter, direkt im Eimer, war alles sauber. Es folgte der unangenehmere Teil der Arbeit, denn Harry klappte den Toilettensitz hoch und wühlte mit einem Zauberspruch – und zum Glück nur mit dem – bis zu zwei Meter tief im Toilettenrohr herum. Zum Glück war nichts dabei, das er aus dem nun ekelhaft schmutzigen Wasser herausfischen musste. Harry spülte, damit der üble Geruch sich nicht verbreiten würde.

Nur noch ein Örtchen fehlte, dann hätte er den gesamten Hotelzimmerbereich durchgekämmt: die Dusche. Harry ging in die Knie und betrachtete den Abfluss. Hier musste er nicht lange suchen. Mit einem ähnlichen Spruch, den er bereits bei der Toilette angewandt hatte, kamen diesmal blonde Haare zum Vorschein, die sich im Ausguss verfangen hatten. Vorsichtig wickelte er diese Haare in eines der Taschentücher, die in jedem Bad dieses Hotels zum Standard gehörten. Gerade wollte Harry aufstehen, da fiel sein Blick zufällig auf den Boden hinter der Tür. Auf den hellen Fliesen bemerkte er etwas Dunkles. Es war dünn und sehr, sehr klein. Wäre Harry nicht in die Knie gegangen, hätte er es höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht gesehen. Harry kroch näher heran und achtete dabei darauf, keine hastige Bewegung zu machen, damit sein Fund nicht durch einen Windstoß weggeweht werden würde. Bei diesem kleinen Ding, das Harry nun aus nächster Nähe betrachten konnte, handelte es sich um eine Wimper. Harry war sich zu 99 Prozent sicher, dass die Wimpern seines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden blond gewesen waren und nicht dunkel, und das dürfte sich im Erwachsenenalter nicht geändert haben.

„Dich nehme ich auch mit", kündigte er der Wimper an, bevor er auch sie in ein Tuch einwickelte und sicher in seiner Hosentasche verstaute. Die Ausbeute des heutigen Tages war eine schwarze Wimper, ein paar blonde Haare und ein seltsames Buch, das jemand – womöglich Draco – versteckt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens mit einem der drei Gegenstände etwas anfangen.

Im Foyer traf Harry auf Rasin, der gerade mit dem letzten der Angestellten gesprochen hatte. Alle bestätigten, dass Draco Malfoy angeblich höchstpersönlich heute ausgecheckt haben soll. Dabei soll er noch nach Post gefragt haben. Einer der Herren von der Rezeption behauptete sogar, Mr. Malfoy hätte nachgefragt, ob er den großen Hotelsafe genutzt hätte, denn er würde sich angeblich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Das war ein Moment, der nicht nur dem Empfangsherrn seltsam vorgekommen war. In der Regel erinnerte man sich an Gegenstände, deren hoher Wert die Unterbringung im hoteleigenen Tresor rechtfertigte. Natürlich stellte sich Harry die Frage, ob da womöglich jemand etwas in Dracos Hotelzimmer gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte. Das Buch zum Beispiel, das nun in Harrys Hosentasche verweilte. Harry sagte Rasin nichts von seinen Funden. Es war nicht so, dass er ihm nicht trauen würde, aber sicher war sicher.

„Ob wir uns die Unfallstelle einmal ansehen könnten?", fragte Harry den arabischen Kollegen.

„Reza hat angerufen. Wir sollen in anderthalb Stunden zum Krankenhaus kommen. Es wird bis dahin alles für den Transport Ihres Bekannten vorbereitet sein."

„Ah, okay." Harry druckste ein wenig herum, bevor er nochmals fragte: „Hätten wir noch Zeit, um uns die Unfallstelle anzusehen?"

„Sie lassen ja sowieso nicht locker."

Damit behielt Rasin recht. Die Hartnäckigkeit hatte Harry sich bereits in der Schule von Hermine abgeguckt.

Zuerst schlug Harry vor zu apparieren, doch Rasin bestand darauf, mit dem Wagen zu fahren, was Harry zum wiederholten Male deutlich machte, dass Magie in diesem Land so sparsam wie möglich angewendet wurde. Harry beugte sich Rasins Wunsch. Mit dem Auto hatte er wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance, ein wenig mehr von dem Land und seinen Leuten zu sehen als nur ein Krankenhaus und langweilige Hotelzimmer. An einer sandigen Kreuzung, an der sich der Verkehr kurzfristig staute, wollte ihm jemand doch tatsächlich durchs Autofenster ein Lamm zum Verkauf reichen. Erst Rasin konnte dem Händler klarmachen, dass kein Interesse an dem Tier bestand. Weit weg war die Unfallstelle zum Glück nicht.

Das Fabrikgelände war völlig verlassen. Nicht einmal mehr Obdachlose hausten hier. In dem Gebäude, in dem man Draco gefunden hatte, herrschte absolutes Chaos. Teile des Daches lagen auf dem Boden und wenn man hier von einem Dach sprach, war damit nicht nur ein bisschen Stein und Holz gemeint. Es waren riesige Stahlträger, die wie Grashalme umgeknickt waren, und nun fast den gesamten Raum unbegehbar machten. Überall lagen riesige Brocken von stahlgestärktem Beton. Eine eiserne Wendeltreppe, die nun ins Nichts führte, seufzte bei jedem noch so kleinen Windstoß auf, während sie unheilvoll hin und her wankte. Es roch muffig und nach Metall. Ein Aufklärungszauber bestätigte Harrys Vermutung, dass es sich bei diesem Durcheinander um das Resultat einer magischen Explosion handelte. Ob die durch einen falsch zubereiteten Zaubertrank verursacht worden war, konnte er jedoch nicht sagen. Draco hatte auf jeden Fall Glück gehabt, dass dieser Gebäudekomplex mit Asbest verseucht war, denn ansonsten hätte der Feuertod ihn geholt. Es gab hier nichts von Bedeutung, keine brauchbaren Hinweise – absolut nichts, das Licht ins Dunkel bringen könnte. Nur eines wollte Harry mal probieren …

„Accio Dracos Zauberstab!" Was Harry nur auf gut Glück versucht hatte, zeigte Ergebnisse, denn ein Stück angekokeltes Weißdornholz kam auf Harry zugeflogen. Der Zauberstab war genauso mitgenommen wie sein Besitzer. Es war fraglich, ob man ihn noch verwenden konnte, doch Harry nahm ihn vorsichtshalber mit. Zauberstäbe waren in der magischen Welt so etwas wie ein Personalausweis in der Muggelwelt. Die Zauberstabhersteller führten genau Buch darüber, wer welchen Stab erworben hatte: Länge, Biegsamkeit, Holzart und -alter, Stabkern und Umfang – kein Stab glich dem anderen. Mr. Ollivander war der einzige Stabhersteller, den Harry kannte, der all diese Informationen zu Käufer und Produkt im Gedächtnis hatte. Wenig später gab er Rasins Drängen nach und sie kehrten zum Krankenhaus zurück.

In Gedanken ging Harry sämtliche Abläufe durch, die auf ihn zukommen würden. Während er sich körperlich gerade im Aufzug des Krankenhauses befand, saß er mental bereits in seinem Aurorenbüro und untersuchte die Wimper, als er mit einem Male von einem aufgebrachten Reza aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus auf einen ruhigen Flur gezerrt wurde.

„Endlich sind Sie da!", sagte Reza leise, blickte sich dabei aufmerksam um. „Es gibt Schwierigkeiten. Ein paar Männer waren hier und wollten Mr. Malfoy mitnehmen. Sie haben behauptet, mit ihm verwandt zu sein." Reza schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Zum Glück haben meine Männer den Patienten bereits in unseren Krankenwagen gebracht. Sie müssen so schnell wie möglich das Land verlassen, Mr. Potter. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Kommen Sie …"

Harry und Rasin folgten Reza bis zum Parkplatz. „Dort steht unsere Ambulanz." Reza nickte in Richtung Krankenwagen. „Ich habe einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet, der Sie in Ihr Hotelzimmer zurückbringt. Dann …" Mit einem Male hielt Reza inne. Hinter einem PKW ging er in Deckung, zog Harry sogleich zu sich hinunter. „Sehen Sie …? Am Seiteneingang steht einer der Männer, die Mr. Malfoy mitnehmen wollten." Harry war geistesanwesend genug, um den Dokumentationszauber anzuwenden, damit er später ein Foto des Mannes haben würde. Womöglich hat er bei Dracos vermeintlichem Unfall seine Finger im Spiel gehabt.

„Sind das Zauberer?", wollte Harry wissen.

Reza zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie soll ich in den Krankenwagen kommen, ohne dass der mich sieht? Ob ich apparieren kann?"

Normalerweise zog das Apparieren einen lauten Knall nach sich. Ohne diesen Knall konnten nur wenige apparieren. Dumbledore hatte eine stille Technik beherrscht, Kingsley ebenso, denn Auroren waren darauf angewiesen, sich manchmal so leise wie möglich fortzubewegen. Es war alles andere als leicht gewesen, aber Harry hatte die stille Apparation während seiner Aurorenausbildung gelernt. Unsicher war er lediglich, ob er kurz vor den Krankenwagen apparieren sollte, womit er seine Identität als Zauberer offenbaren würde, oder ob er in den Wagen apparieren sollte, was die Problematik mit sich brachte, womöglich zu zersplintern, weil das Innere des Wagens zu eng bemessen war. Nicht dass er noch versehentlich auf Malfoy landete …

„Hier ist Ihr Portschlüssel, Mr. Potter." Reza hielt ihm eine eingerollte Zeitung entgegen. „Rasin wird den Mann ablenken und ich gebe Ihnen Deckung. Schleichen Sie sich zum Krankenwagen. Meine Männer werden Ihnen öffnen. Sobald Sie sich im Krankenwagen befinden, aktivieren Sie den Portschlüssel."

Es würde schon nichts schiefgehen, hoffe Harry, als er Rezas Plan zu befolgen gedachte. Langsam ging er an den parkenden PKWs vorbei, hatte dabei abwechselnd ein Auge auf Rasin, der den Mann ablenken sollte, und auf den Krankenwagen, in dem sich Draco befand. Er kam dem Krankenwagen immer näher. Gerade noch hatte Harry einen Gedanken, der so viel aussagte wie ‚Klappt ja wie am Schnürchen!', da zischte etwas mit unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei, nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später ein großes, rundes Loch in die Tür des Krankenwagens zu schlagen – nur etwa zwei Zentimeter über Harrys Faust, mit der er gerade anklopfte. Was Harry dann tat, konnte man nur einer Schocksekunde zuschreiben, denn er drehte sich um und suchte nach der Ursache, anstatt sofort in den Wagen zu springen. Harry sah, wie ein Mann mit weißem, knöchellangem Gewand mit einer Handfeuerwaffe hantierte. Wenige Sekunden später wurde Harry bewusst, dass er das auserkorene Ziel darstellte, denn der Mann visierte ihn an. Sehr lange konnte Harry nicht über die brenzlige Situation nachdenken. Blitzschnell öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenwagens. Ein Mann von Rezas Truppe packte ihn an den Schultern und riss ihn hinein. Harry landete auf dem Bauch – gleichermaßen auf seinem und auf Dracos. Der zweite Schuss, der ebenfalls für Harry bestimmt war, flog über ihn hinweg bis nach vorn zum Fahrer. Blut spritzte aus dessen Hals. Ein Gurgeln war zu hören. Einen Augenblick später hatte der Verletzte sich selbst aus dem Wagen gerettet, wahrscheinlich mit einem Portschlüssel. Ein Blick zum Schützen verriet, dass er noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Es ging alles so schnell. Der Mann, der Harry in den Wagen gezerrt hatte, berührte die Zeitung in Harrys Hand, die als Portschlüssel diente. Gleichzeitig berührte er Draco, der zum Glück noch immer bewusstlos auf der Liege verweilte. Das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel setzte ein. Der Portschlüssel war so eingestellt, dass er sich aktivierte, wenn wenigstens Harry und Draco ihn berührten. Der Mann wollte sich offenbar in Sicherheit bringen, was Harry gut verstehen konnte.

Als sich die drei in dem Hotelzimmer in Ägypten materialisierten, war das erste, das Harry sah, die weit aufgerissenen Augen im Gesicht seines Patenkindes. Die Liege mit Draco verweilte so lange in der Luft, wie man sie berührte. Auf diese Weise konnte man Draco samt Liege drehen, bevor man ihn sanft auf dem Bett ablegte. Teddy schaute erst zu dem Mann auf der Liege, weil der so viele Verbände und Pflaster hatte. Als sein Patenonkel mit dem anderen Mann sprach, hörte Teddy aufmerksam zu.

„Was war das eben?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Jemand ist uns auf die Spur gekommen, womöglich die Religionspolizei."

„Ihr Kollege … der Fahrer …?"

„Soweit ich das erkennen konnte, war es nur ein Streifschuss. Er konnte sich ins Hauptquartier retten."

„Ein Streifschuss am Hals!", warf Harry ein, der noch immer nicht fassen konnte, eben angegriffen worden zu sein. „Ich hoffe, dass er schnell behandelt wird. Es tut mir leid, was da geschehen ist."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht. Wir waren uns der möglichen Gefahren bewusst."

„Trotzdem …" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte geben Sie mir später Bescheid, wie es Ihrem Kollegen geht." Harry schaute sich den Mann, den er erst vor wenigen Minuten kennengelernt hatte, genauer an. „Wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Aladdin."

Harry lächelte. „Den kann ich mir leicht merken." Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Draco, der ruhig schlief und nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Reza hat meine Adresse. Schreiben Sie mir, was mit Ihrem Kollegen ist. Ich drücke die Daumen, dass die Verletzung minimal ist."

„Es geht ihm sicherlich besser als Ihrem Bekannten." Aladdin deutet mit dem Finger auf Draco. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse …" Er fischte eine kleine Flasche und einige Papiere aus seiner Tasche. „Von diesem Mittel verabreichen Sie ihm bitte vierzig Tropfen pro Stunde, bis er in der Obhut eines Heilers ist. Das versetzt ihn in magische Stasis. Das heißt, sein Zustand verschlimmert sich nicht, verbessert sich aber auch nicht." Harry nahm die Flasche entgegen und hörte zu, was Aladdin zu den Formularen sagte. „Hier ist die bisherige Diagnose aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus festgehalten und hier – das dürfen Sie nicht verlieren – haben Sie die Bestätigung, dass Sie der Vormund von Draco Malfoy sind."

Harry nahm alles entgegen. „Vielen Dank."

„Nichts zu danken. Ich werde besser zurückgehen. Zum Glück haben wir Notfallportschlüssel, die uns ins Hauptquartier bringen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Potter." Erst jetzt schaute Aladdin zu Teddy und lächelte. „Auf Wiedersehen, junger Mann."

„Tschüss …", kam es verschüchtert von Teddy.

Als der Mann das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte, begann Teddy damit, unzählige Fragen zu stellen, doch Harry hatte anderes im Kopf. Sein Blut rauschte noch immer mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern. An solche bedrohlichen und mitunter lebensgefährlichen Situationen würde man sich nie gewöhnen.

„Teddy, sei doch mal bitte still!"

„Wer ist das?"

„Teddy …" Harry seufzte. „Ich muss ganz dringend mit Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine sprechen."

„Und mich hier mit einem Fremden allein lassen?"

„Sieh ihn dir doch mal an", empfahl Harry. „Der kann nicht mal blinzeln, so viele Medikamente hat er intus. Er wird nicht aufwachen."

In Teddys Blick konnte man Mitleid erkennen. „Wer ist der Mann?", fragte der Junge nun viel ruhiger.

„Ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad. Er hatte einen", Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern, „Unfall. Ich will Ron Bescheid geben und muss mit Hermine sprechen. Sie wird mir sagen können, wo Patienten mit Hautverätzungen am besten aufgehoben sind." Harry wusste, wie er Teddy zur Mitarbeit bewegen könnte. „Ich brauch dich, Teddy. Du musst auf den Mann aufpassen, solange ich fort bin. Tust du das?"

„Logo! Kannst auf mich zählen."

„Packst du in der Zwischenzeit auch schon unsere Sachen zusammen?"

„Klar, mach ich."

Dank der Medikamente würde Draco in der nächsten Stunde nicht aufwachen.

In Windeseile war Harry zum Markt gegangen, um in dem Hemprich-Postamt Ron und Hermine anzurufen. Man ließ ihn nicht lange warten.

„Hermine! Bin ich froh, dass du da bist."

„Grüß dich, Harry! Wieso rufst du noch an, wo ihr doch sowieso bald nachhause kommt? Gibt es Probleme?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, so kann man das sagen. Hermine, du musst mir einen riesigen Gefallen erweisen. Finde heraus, ob es Krankenhäuser gibt, die auf Verätzungen spezialisiert sind."

„Um Gottes willen, ist was mit Teddy …?"

„Nein!", beruhigte Harry sie sofort.

„Oh", machte Hermine zurückhaltend, „dann hast du tatsächlich Draco gefunden?"

„Woher …?" Harry beendete die Frage nicht, denn es war klar, dass Ron seiner Frau alles brühwarm erzählt haben musste. „Such mir bitte ein Krankenhaus raus und gib mir in der Zwischenzeit Ron."

„Okay, warte kurz …"

Im Hintergrund konnte Harry Rose juchzen hören, was ihn unbewusst zum Lächeln brachte. Wenig später meldete sich Ron bei ihm.

„Harry, was ist los? Hermine sagte etwas von Verätzungen? Euch beiden ist aber nichts passiert, oder?"

„Nein, Ron, es geht um Draco."

Für einen kurzen Moment war es still. „Dann hast du ihn tatsächlich gefunden?"

„Ich habe ihn sogar in mein Hotelzimmer mitgenommen."

„Sag mal, hast du einen Dachschaden? Du kannst nicht einfach 'nen Patienten mitnehmen."

„Die Sache ist ein bisschen komplizierter, Ron. Wie es aussieht, wollte irgendjemand ihn aus dem Weg räumen."

Ron schnaufte. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Und welche Rolle soll ich, dein bester Freund, in deinem genialen Spiel übernehmen? Auf was willst du überhaupt hinaus?"

„Ich werde Draco erst mal in ein Krankenhaus bringen, wo er anständig behandelt werden kann. Er war in einem Muggelkrankenhaus."

„Au Backe!" Ron erinnerte sich bestens an die Zeit, in der sein Vater nach Naginis Angriff mit Nadel und Faden zusammengenäht worden war, nach Muggelart, doch das war gründlich danebengegangen. „Aber du kannst das nicht entscheiden, Harry. Du hast kein Recht dazu. Seine nächsten Verwandten, die könnten entscheiden, was mit ihm passiert, aber nicht du."  
„Ich bin sein Vormund."

Am anderen Ende herrschte einen Moment lang Stille. Harry konnte fühlen, wie Ron innerlich bis zehn zählte.

„Okay", begann Ron langsam, „du bist also Draco Malfoys Vormund?" Ron hatte es extra so deutlich gesagt, damit Hermine, die in der Nähe des Kamins wahrscheinlich die Bücherregale durchstöberte, das mithören konnte. „Und du verlangst nun von mir, dass ich den Malfoys, die bekannterweise die größten Freunde der Weasleys sind – hah! – einen Besuch abstatte und ihnen die Nachricht übermittle: ‚_Harry Potter hat Ihren Sohn!'_"

„So, wie du das sagst, hört es sich komisch an", warf Harry ein, dem gerade nicht sehr wohl dabei war, so viel Verantwortung für einen Mann zu haben, den er als Kind nicht mal ausstehen konnte.

„Was meinst du, wie das auf mich wirkt, Harry?" Ron atmete einmal tief durch. „Darf ich den Malfoys morgen die ‚gute Nachricht' übermitteln oder muss ich die beiden noch heute Abend stören?"

Nun bekam selbst Harry kalte Füße, als er an einen wutentbrannten Lucius Malfoy dachte, der von Hause aus alles in den falschen Hals bekommen wollte und entsprechend feindselig reagieren würde. Harrys Antwort fiel entsprechend aus. „Morgen reicht. Ich melde mich nochmal und gebe Bescheid, in welchem Krankenhaus er behandelt wird."

„Oh, warte mal, Hermine macht wilde Handzeichen. Ich glaube das heißt, sie hat was gefunden. Ich geb sie dir. Und Harry: Pass bitte auf Teddy und dich auf!"

Hermine ging zunächst nicht auf das vorige Gespräch ein, sondern gab Harry die Informationen, die er haben wollte. „Also, in Südafrika und in Australien gibt es Krankenhäuser, die auf Säureverbrennungen jeder Art spezialisiert sind. Das sind die besten. Es gibt auch nennenswerte Einrichtungen in Japan, Spanien, Polen und Frankreich, und Letzteres ist gar nicht mal so weit weg von Bill und Fleur."

Sonne, Weinberge, tolles Essen … Harry geriet unterschwellig ins Schwärmen. „Frankreich hört sich gut an! Soviel ich weiß, lebt Draco sowieso dort."

„Notier dir die Adresse, Harry. Du musst in diesem Krankenhaus in Frankreich anrufen und den Fall schildern. Du solltest einen KrankentransPortschlüssel geschickt bekommen, den du mit deinem Stab aktivierst."

„Okay, dann schieß mal los."

Harry hatte bereits geahnt, dass Hermine ebenfalls einige Fragen auf dem Herzen hatte. Sie war so frei und blieb einigermaßen objektiv, nicht wie Ron, der schon Brechreiz bekam, wenn er den Namen Malfoy nur hörte.

„Du bist sein Vormund?", wiederholte Hermine vorsichtig das, was sie aus dem Gespräch zwischen Ron und Harry herausgehört hatte.

„Ja."

„Warum hast du Draco zu einer Privatangelegenheit gemacht?"

„Wie bitte?" Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf, weil er nicht verstand, was sie meinte. „Das ist keine Privatangelegenheit. Das ist …"

Hermine unterbrach: „Ach, dann hast du deinen direkten Vorgesetzten darüber informiert, dass du im Ausland einen Fall als Auror übernommen hast?"

„Äh …" Nicht so ganz, dachte Harry. Dem Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, Gawain Robards, hatte Harry noch nichts gesagt. Er hatte nicht mal einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet.

„Dachte ich mir", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Verwickel dich da in nichts, Harry. Mach es offiziell. Allein schon deshalb, weil seine Eltern dir dann nichts anhaben können."

„Aber ich mache doch nichts anderes als ihm zu helfen."

„Wir wissen das", stimmte Hermine zu, „aber nicht die Malfoys. War Draco schon mal ansprechbar?"

„Nein."

Für einen Augenblick dachte Hermine nach, bis sie entschied, sich vollends einzumischen: „Okay, dann wird Ron deinen Fall morgen bei Mr. Robards vortragen, und zwar bevor er zu den Malfoys geht."

Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man von Ron in einem eingeschnappten Tonfall: „Ach, tu ich das?"

Hermine machte unbeirrt weiter: „Und du, Harry, rufst jetzt das französische Krankenhaus an."

Ohne zu Murren machte Harry das, was Hermine ihm aufgetragen hatte. Ein bisschen hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl er keines haben musste. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Draco etwas Böses wünschte. Und schon gar nicht bedeutete die Vormundschaft, dass der ehemalige Rivale aus Slytherin nun sein persönlicher Sklave wäre.

Zum Glück gab es keine Verständigungsschwierigkeiten, als Harry mit der Dame aus dem französischen Krankenhaus sprach. Nur wenige Minuten später hielt er den Portschlüssel in der Hand, den man ihm über die magische Kommunikationsleitung geschickt hatte. Mit diesem Schlüssel und einem weiterhin schlechten Gewissen ging Harry zurück zum Hotel.

Teddy hatte das meiste längst erledigt. Nachdem die restliche Kleidung und die ganzen Souvenirs eingepackt waren und Harry sämtliche offene Rechnungen an der Rezeption beglichen hatte, erklärte er seinem Patensohn, dass es nun einen kleinen Umweg nach Frankreich geben würde. Das Gepäck war magisch verkleinert und in Harrys Hosentaschen verstaut. Zusammen mit Teddy und dem noch immer bewusstlosen Draco machte er sich auf den Weg.

Der Portschlüssel überführte sie ungewohnt ruhig nach Frankreich, ganz ähnlich wie der, den Reza ihm gegeben hatte. Das Ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel war sanft wie ein Kuss und die Landung nicht so grob wie mit einem üblichen Portschlüssel. Das war auch schon der einzige Unterschied von den sogenannten _KrankentransPortschlüsseln_. Seine Ankunft löste einen Alarm aus, sodass gleich vier Leute in den Raum stürmten. Einer von ihnen war Heiler, was Harry an der Kleidung erkennen konnte. Ein anderer war Medimagier, was einem Sanitäter gleichkam, und die beiden Damen waren Krankenschwestern. Eine von ihnen war offensichtlich nur dabei, um als Dolmetscherin zu vermitteln.

„Sie sind Mr. Potter", sagte die Dame mit einem fröhlichen Leuchten in den Augen. In Europa kannte man ihn und seine Rolle im Krieg besser als in anderen Teilen der Welt. Harry nickte und reichte ihr die Schreiben, die er von Reza erhalten hatte. Beides gab sie an den Heiler weiter. Der wies den Medimagier und die Schwester an, Draco wegzubringen. Harry wollte hinterhergehen, da hielt der Heiler ihn auf, wedelte mit einem der Formulare umher und sagte dabei etwas in Französisch, was Harry nicht verstand. Die Krankenschwester sprang helfend ein. „Er möchte, dass Sie dieses Schreiben im Ministerium übersetzen und beglaubigen lassen."

Harry konnte diese Bitte gut nachvollziehen. Auch er verstand kein Wort Arabisch, weder in Sprache noch in Schrift. „Okay, und wo ist das Ministerium?"

„Hier im Gebäude. Und zwar in den unterirdischen Räumen, Stockwerk ‚Minus fünf'. Ich bringe Sie zu den Aufzügen."

Die Damen und Herren in der Abteilung für internationale Belange hatten zwar nicht wenig zu tun, aber manchmal war es von Vorteil, der Harry Potter zu sein. Eine Angestellte übersetzte das Schreiben in null Komma nichts ins Französische, doch auch diese Version konnte Harry nicht lesen. Abschließend versah sie das Schriftstück mit einem Stempel, mit dem sie es beglaubigte.

Die Angestellte hielt ihm das eben angefertigte Papier entgegen. Als er zugriff, sagte sie: „Das macht dann sechs Galleonen, sieben Sickel und drei Knut."

„Sechs …?" Er stoppte sich selbst, wie ein Papagei den Betrag zu wiederholen. Stattdessen klopfte er seine Hosentaschen ab. Umgerechnet waren es etwa 35 Euro, die er sich von den Malfoys natürlich wiederholen würde.

Beide gingen wieder nach oben zur Rezeption des Krankenhauses. Der Heiler schien mit der übersetzten und beglaubigten Abschrift sehr zufrieden zu sein. Er führte Harry und Teddy in ein Büro, wo die Dolmetscherin bereits wartete.

„Wie Sie bereits vermutet haben, Mr. Potter", begann die Dame, die die Worte des Heilers übersetzte, „leidet der Patient an den Folgen mehrerer großflächiger Verätzungen. Betroffen sind besonders das Gesicht, beide Unterarme und die Hinterseite der Oberschenkel."

Hier runzelte Harry die Stirn, als er versuchte, sich einen Zaubertränkeunfall vorzustellen, der solche Verletzungen zur Folge hätte. Würde ein Kessel explodieren, käme als Erstes wohl das Gesicht dran, was bei Draco der Fall war. Das Gesicht würde man aus reinem Instinkt mit den Armen schützen, also würden die Unterarme darunter leiden, weil man die vor den Kopf halten würde. Wie aber um Himmels willen konnte man sich die Hinterseite der Oberschenkel verbrennen? Würde nicht der Rücken verletzt werden, weil man sich von dem Unheil abwandte?

„Was ist mit den rauen, rötlichen Stellen an beiden Handgelenken?", fragte Harry geistesanwesend. „Es scheint, als wäre er an den Händen gefesselt gewesen."

Just als er das gesagt hatte, malte sich vor Harrys innerem Auge ein Szenario aus. Draco, mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, steht vor einem explodierenden Kessel. Das Gesicht bekommt etwas ab. Draco lässt sich nach hinten fallen, zieht die Beine an den Körper, um die gefesselten Hände nach vorn zu bekommen – der Moment, in dem die Hinterseiten beider Oberschenkel dem Kessel zugewandt sind. Zuletzt die Arme, die endlich vorn sind und die Draco sich vors Gesicht hält – die Unterarme sind dem ätzenden Etwas ausgesetzt. Ja, so könnte es gewesen sein …

„Mr. Potter?", fragte die Dolmetscherin nach.

„Tut mir leid, ich war eben abgelenkt."

„Macht ja nichts. Der Heiler sagt, es wurden Spuren von Sisalfasern gefunden, die mit der Haut am Arm verschmolzen sind und Ihre Befürchtung bestätigen könnte."

„Ist er schon bei Bewusstsein?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein, wir dachten, Sie sollten dabei sein, wenn wir ihn aus der Stasis holen."

„Okay …" Harry kratzte sich am Kinn und bemerkte dabei, dass er sich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr rasiert hatte. „Gibt es noch etwas, was der Heiler mir sagen möchte oder …?"

„Vorerst nicht, nein. Wir haben noch nicht alle Untersuchungsergebnisse erhalten. Wir wissen also noch nicht, was diese Verätzungen herbeigeführt haben könnte, aber der Heiler hält es für vorteilhaft, den Patienten noch heute zu wecken."

„Fein", stimmte Harry zu, dem mit einem Male ganz mulmig wurde. Er stand auf und folgte zusammen mit Teddy dem Heiler und der übersetzenden Schwester.

In wenigen Minuten würde er einem wachen Draco begegnen. Wie diese Begegnung verlaufen würde, konnte Harry nicht im Geringsten einschätzen. Würde Draco ihn genauso anfeinden wie früher? Würde er Harry sofort aus dem Zimmer jagen oder ihm sogar die Schuld für dessen Zustand in die Schuhe schieben? So standhaft und professionell Harry bisher auch alles organisiert hatte, er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass das unbehagliche Gefühl in seiner Magengegend immer stärker wurde. Ihm wurde übel. Harry spürte plötzlich eine Hand in seiner. Es war Teddys. Der Junge hatte sich von keinem Erwachsenen mehr an die Hand nehmen lassen, seit er acht Jahre alt geworden war. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schaute er zu Teddy hinunter und bemerkte, dass nicht der Junge seelische Unterstützung benötigte, sondern er seinem diese Patenonkel zugutekommen lassen wollte.

„Der Zustand ist vorerst stabil", übersetzte die Schwester das leise Gebrabbel des Heilers, der Draco irgendetwas in den Mund träufelte. Harry konnte sehen, dass die Verbände frisch waren. „Es wird sich später zeigen, wie der Patient auf die Schmerzmittel reagieren wird, aber momentan sieht alles bestens aus." Die Schwester nickte Harry mit einem Lächeln zu. „Kommen Sie doch näher."

Harry trat zusammen mit Teddy näher an Dracos Bett heran. Erste Regungen waren zu erkennen. Das Mittel wirkte schnell. Dracos Lippen zuckten. Er legte den Kopf kurz nach rechts, dann wieder nach links. Ein malträtiertes Stöhnen drang aus der Kehle des Verwundeten. Draco schluckte einmal, dann ein weiteres Mal. Gleich drauf flüsterte er etwas, doch niemand konnte ihn verstehen.

„Was?", fragte Harry automatisch nach, beugte sich gleichzeitig vor, um sein Ohr an Dracos Mund zu halten.

„Durst." Mehr nicht. Bisher hatte Draco das eine Auge, das nicht verbunden war, noch nicht geöffnet.

„Er hat Durst", gab Harry an die Schwester weiter, die sofort für Abhilfe sorgte.

Der Heiler machte es sich leicht, denn er ließ sich von der Schwester entschuldigen und verließ den Raum. Nachdem die Schwester Draco etwas Wasser gegeben hatte, wandte sie sich an Harry.

„Ich lasse Sie einen Moment mit Ihrem Partner allein, Mr. Potter." Die Frau war so schnell verschwunden, dass Harry keine Gelegenheit fand, das Missverständnis aufzuklären, denn sie schien zu glauben, Draco wäre sein fester Auror-Partner. Es war gang und gäbe, dass Auroren überwiegend zu zweit unterwegs waren, aber Draco ein Auror? Nein, der wäre sich für so eine Arbeit sicherlich zu schade.

„Was …?", fragte Draco. Den Rest der Frage konnte Harry nicht verstehen, sodass er die vorherige Position einnahm und sich Dracos Gesicht näherte.

„Was passiert ist?", vervollständigte Harry die Frage, denn was anderes hätte er fragen sollen. Draco nickte, sodass Harry so ruhig wie möglich sagte: „Es gab eine Explosion in Saudi-Arabien. Du hast Verbrennungen und Verätzungen." Dracos Mund bewegte sich, doch Harry ließ den Verletzten keine Fragen stellen, sondern erklärte von sich aus: „Du bist jetzt in Frankreich in einem Krankenhaus. Ich werde deinen Eltern Bescheid geben, wo du bist und was passiert ist. Man wird sich hier gut um die Verletzungen kümmern."

So dicht an Dracos Gesicht konnte Harry genau mit ansehen, wie anstrengend es für Draco war – vielleicht sogar schmerzhaft – das eine Auge zu öffnen. Das Lid flatterte aufgebracht auf und ab wie eine Eule, die vom Boden abheben wollte, aber zu schwer war. Nach einigen Versuchen konnte Draco sein Auge öffnen. Er blinzelte mehrmals, bis er mit seinem Blick erfolgreich etwas fixieren konnte und das waren Harrys Augen. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment aus nächster Nähe an, bevor Harry anstandshalber ein bisschen Abstand gewann, indem er sich aufrichtete.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst", begann Harry. „Warum sitzt gerade ich hier an deinem Bett und …?"

„Wer bist du?", fragte Draco mit schwacher Stimme.

„Bitte was?"

Sein Kehlkopf fuhr einmal Fahrstuhl, als Draco kräftig schluckte, bevor er präziser wurde: „Ich kenne dich nicht." Harry war so perplex, dass er gar nicht reagieren konnte. Ihm entging jedoch nicht die sichtbar aufsteigende Panik in Dracos Augen, als der sich noch über etwas ganz anderes bewusst wurde und hilfesuchend fragte: „Wer bin ich?"


End file.
